Thunder and Lightning
by Light-Princess14
Summary: This is my interpretation on the life of Lita/Makoto/Sailor Jupiter before and during the time she became a Senshi. This story has a connection to my friend KyronP's fanfics In the Name of the Moon and Codename: Sailor V! Please R&R both and mine!
1. Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:** This is my new story for the C2 community Sailor Moon: Revamped. I think that's it's important for people like us to be writing fanfics for other people's entertainment. But for those who don't write on and just like to read fanfics I suggest when you are finishing reading a chapter, on my story OR any other story out there, that you should review! If you don't have an account sign up and make one! But if you don't and you can't sign up, you're lucky that I accept anonymous reviews! So please after you finish reading the chapter REVIEW! This is my interpretation on the life of Lita/Sailor Jupiter before and during the time she became a Sailor Senshi! And I am suggesting that you all read AND review KyronP's fanfics Codename: Sailor V! and In the Name of the Moon because my story has some kind of connection to her stories so if you want to understand my fanfic very clearly then you guys should read those two fanfics. Please read and review this fanfic. Welcome to my story **Thunder and Lightning!**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Sailor Moon or Sailor Jupiter in this case or any Sailor Moon related characters. I don't even own some characters that will be mentioned in this story, some are KyronP's. But I do have my original characters so please don't use them unless you ask my permission but I won't be able to sue anyways because I'm just a kid.

Act One:

Thunder and Lightning:

**An Airport in Japan**

She carried her luggage with her belongings to the check-in counter where her luggage would be loaded on the plane. She had put everything she needed in her carry-on and back at her hotel room. The man behind the counter took her luggage and lifted it onto the belt that would carry away her luggage to the plane. Once she was sure that her luggage was gone, she walked to the café and sat at a window seat and stared outside. It was a thunder and lightning storm that caused her flight to be delayed to the next morning. The rain was pouring and every few seconds, thunder was heard _Crash!_ Another lightning bolt came down from the sky like a rocket

The girl sighed; she always loved thunder and lightning storms but she didn't know why. Every time she heard that thundering roar and lightning crash come from the sky, she felt like going out and dancing in the rain. She felt like she had some kind of connection to thunder and lightning. Most normal girls her age would run away from thunder and lightning storms but she would just embrace them. But then again she wasn't a normal girl.

"Leah Kino come on we have to back to the hotel room! Our plane leaves early next morning!" called out Leah's cousin Scott.

"Fine I'm coming." Leah sighed as she pulled herself out of her comfy seat and dragged herself over to her cousin Scott. Scott was the closest relative Leah had. When she was only seven years old, her parents died in a terrible car crash. A stupid drunk driver took away her parents' lives just like that. Leah tried not to think about it much because it still hurt. After her parents' death Leah had moved in with Scott; the one other person in her life, beside her friends, who makes her feel happy. Scott was a talented martial arts fighter back when he was younger. He gave up his career to teach the next generation which was apparently Leah.

"We have to get a lot of rest. As soon as we land in London we will start training right away so we can get you ready for your match there," Scott told her as they walked to the hotel in the airport. Leah was a martial arts champion; she had won many regional matches and a bunch of international matches. She came in second for the junior international championships last year when she was sixteen. This year she had been working extra hard so that she could place first this year. That meant more international matches including her upcoming one in London. This one was really important because all the winners will get to move on to the secondary stage of the junior internationals. Then in five months the finals of the junior internationals were to take place also in London, England.

Leah slumped into one of the chairs in their hotel suite and looked out the window. It was still raining like crazy and the thunder became louder and the lightning bolts crashed harder. She couldn't help but enjoy all of this. Nobody would dare step a foot out in a storm like this but Leah didn't mind if she were to take a walk in this storm. "Looks like Jupiter, the Roman god of thunder, is having fun tonight," Leah quietly commented. She then got out of her seat and headed to the washroom.

Leah looked into the mirror to see her reflection. She didn't think she was ugly actually nobody thought she was. In fact Leah thought she had a special kind of natural beauty. She had chestnut brown hair and deep green eyes. She was tall and strong for her age; at age fourteen she was already taller and much stronger than half the boys in her class. When she was born her father had wanted a boy. But then he grew to love his daughter and eventually started her in different sports including martial arts. After that Leah had always seem like the tomboy type but she had her girl moments. She quickly washed her hair and pulled it back with her lucky green hair tie.

Leah walked to her hotel room and lied down on the huge queen-sized bed. She put her covers over her and tugged her right pink rose earring for good luck. Her mother used to have them and passed them down onto her saying it was good luck if you wore the earrings. She listened to the thunder roar and the lightning crash once more before she went to sleep.

**Next Day, Heathrow Airport, London, England**

"We will be landing very shortly in London, England. Thank you for flying with _Fly Away Airlines_." The co-pilot said through the intercom. Scott breathed a sigh a relief and Leah couldn't help but giggle. Even though they travelled together to more than 20 different countries, Scott didn't like airplanes as much as Leah did.

"Hey Scott I thought you got used to airplanes," Leah said.

"I did I'm just breathing a sigh of relief because we finally get to do some training!" Leah chuckled; Scott couldn't go 24 hours without martial arts.

"Yeah don't worry Scott I'm pumped up for my upcoming match." Leah looked out the window to see the plane landing on the runway. She couldn't wait to explore London. They finally landed and collected their luggage. They headed to a cab that would take them to their huge hotel suite Leah's sponsors, and Scott's former sponsors, had paid entirely for. They provided her with money for food, for new clothes, special martial arts equipment she could train with, and so many other things. Her sponsors even rented out a private high-class gym they could use while they were in London.

As they were riding to their hotel suite Leah looked out the window to see the streets of London. It looked like London had a thunder storm too because they were puddles everywhere. _I can't believe I missed the storm!_ She thought. As they were driving Leah spotted a cat with dark grey fur running away from some young boys. For a second Leah swore she knew that cat from somewhere but then shook the feeling off thinking it was something from TV. But she could not get the cat's picture out of her mind.

**Next day, Leah's high-class Gym, London**

"Okay Leah since we're almost done for the day let's just do some power breaking and then you can leave," Scott held a strong wooden board in his hands. Leah learned many different types of martial arts; Taekwondo, Karate and Judo being her best and favorites and Taekwondo being her ultimate strongest point. Power breaking was one of her favourite exercises when she didn't want to work too much. The sound of the wood cracking under her foot when she broke the board was very pleasant to her. "Ok ready go." Scott held the board firmly in his hands. Leah used her right hand to strike, her strongest hand, and broke the board in two. Scott got two wooden boards and told her to go. She used her right leg to strike this time and broke the two boards. After breaking about sixteen boards Scott told her she can leave.

"Aren't you coming?" Leah asked before heading off to the locker room to change.

"I have to plan some more techniques for you to use in your primary junior international match. And I heard some players will be using kickboxing so we have to spend more time on that too," Scott answered. Leah shrugged; her cousin was seriously into martial arts way too much.

She took a quick shower and wore her green hoodie and denim jeans with green addidas sneakers. It wasn't a girly look but Leah liked it and felt comfortable so she didn't care. Leah walked out into the nice crisp air and headed towards Hyde Park. She heard a lot about the park with its famous Peter Pan statue and beautiful flowers. She knew where it was since she passed it on the way to the hotel suite the previous morning. Leah took a seat on a bench and closed her eyes, taking in the peaceful sound. She opened her eyes, interrupted by a cat's loud meow. Leah saw the same cat from the day before and the same boys were chasing the poor cat. Leah ran in stepping in between the cat and the boys.

"Hey you boys leave this cat alone! It never did anything to you!" The cat hid behind Leah's right leg.

"Who do you think you are messing around with my brother Fred and his friends?" A tall guy with muscular arms and two of his friends appeared behind the boy named Fred and his friends. Fred and his friends moved their position and stood behind Fred's big brother and his friends.

"Who does your brother think he is messing around with an innocent cat?" Leah shot back not afraid of the guys one bit. A small crowd began to gather at this scene.

"Sam, David this girl thinks she's tougher than we are!" Fred's brother laughed.

"Nobody is stronger than you Rick!" Sam told Rick.

"Well babe you're gonna pay for trying to mess around with the Michaels family!" The tall guy, Rick, launched a punch at Leah who just simply dodged it. Leah then grabbed his shoulder firmly and jabbed her left knee right to his stomach making Fred's brother stumble backwards.

"Don't call me babe!" Leah growled at Rick who was holding his stomach. Sam charged at Leah trying to put one of his hands on her shoulder so he could pin her to the ground. Leah grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder where he landed on the ground with a loud thud. The other friend, David, and Fred and his friends were now shaking. "Now you boys apologize to this cat then move your sorry butts away from this place!"

"Sorry!" was all the boys said then ran away as fast as they could. The crowd cheered and then everyone went back to what they were doing before. Leah picked up the cat and petted it gently causing it to purr.

"Let's see what your name is cutie." Leah looked at the cat's collar that had the name 'Thor' engraved in the gold pendant hanging off the collar. Leah checked the rest of the collar to see if there was any other information but there was none. She looked at Thor's forehead and saw a bandage plastered on his forehead. "Did those rotten kids put a bandage on you?" Leah gently peeled off the bandage to reveal a crescent moon. As soon as the crescent moon was shown four lightning bolts appeared on each of Thor's paws. "Wow a crescent moon that's unusual." Leah ran her fingers through Thor's fur again.

"You know Thor I always wanted a cat but could never get one because my mom was allergic. But I guess now I can," Leah sighed and forced herself not to cry. Thor's emerald eyes looked into Leah's feeling sorry for her. _Strange, she has the same strength and courage of somebody I knew_, Thor thought deeply. He then decided that he would keep a close watch on her.

Leah looked up at the sky and saw three female figures flip from rooftop to rooftop. One had striking platinum blonde pigtails with buns, the second one with long wavy black hair with a navy blue streak and finally the last with straight black bangs and dramatically curly black hair with a red streak on her left side. They looked like superheroes; maybe they were. Leah watched in amazement as they flipped onto another rooftop until they were out of eyesight. Thor watched a cat with black fur follow closely behind and he smirked. _So Luna has awakened the other Senshi,_ Thor thought.

"I wonder if the hotel allows pets," Leah said to Thor. She didn't know why she was talking to a cat but it just felt natural to her. She waited for a bus then took a seat on the second level; she and Thor were going to do some touring.

**Next day on a street somewhere in London**

Thor was busy running the streets looking if there was anything mysterious or strange about the city. He knew he felt a bad presence when he came to London but he didn't know what it was. All Thor really remembered was that he was a guardian and was reborn on Earth to find the Senshi he was supposed to be guarding. He remembered the other guardian cats, Luna and Artemis but they spilt up years ago to find the Princess and the Senshi. Luna got the task of training Sailor Moon and the other Senshi while Artemis only got Sailor Venus or Sailor V. Of course Thor remembered Queen Serenity and the nasty Queen Beryl but he did not know what the Senshi's new identities were. He walked near an old abandoned ice cream parlor; that was when he heard a voice calling out to him.

"_Thor..."_ a feminine voice called out to him. He stopped at the old ice cream parlor and saw the inside was glowing. It was also the place the voice was coming from. Thor decided to check the place out. He walked in and saw her majesty, Queen Serenity floating and glowing in the middle of the room. She was in her Moon gown with her silver buns with pigtails trailing down to the end of her dress. Her light violet eyes were shining and a gold crescent moon was glowing on her forehead. She looked the same way Thor remembered her from the Moon, maybe even more beautiful if that was possible. Thor lowered his head in the presence of the queen.

"Thor my good guardian cat! Why so formal? Aren't I the only person floating here?" Queen Serenity said with her melodic voice. "Well actually the only transparent person here."

"Queen Serenity it has been a long time."

"I know Thor. Have you ever spoken to Luna and Artemis at all?"

"No my queen Luna and Artemis thought it was a good idea to separate so we can find the Senshi quicker," Thor answered.

"Yes so I have heard from Artemis." She then waved her left hand over her right to reveal a small sliver compact. "I have already given one to Luna and Artemis so you can keep in contact." **(A/N: You would understand the compact thing better if you read KyronP's fanfics Codename: Sailor V and In the Name of the Moon)**

"My queen why do I need one as well? I am only to assist in finding the Moon Princess. Artemis trains Sailor Venus while Luna trains Sailor Moon and the other Senshi." Thor asked confused.

"Here is where you come in. Luna has already found Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury. But she has yet to find Sailor Jupiter. That's why since you were Sailor Jupiter's guardian back on the Moon; I thought it would be better if you found her instead of Luna. I know Artemis can't handle anymore Senshi; he is already having a hard enough time catching up with Sailor Venus as it is!" Queen Serenity laughed during the last part.

"Yes I know Artemis is like that," Thor chuckled as well.

"I heard that!" Artemis suddenly appeared on the screen on the silver compact.

"So brother we meet again," Thor peered at Artemis through the screen.

"Hello Thor it's good to see you!" The black Moon cat, Luna said as the one big screen split into two smaller ones. "How have you been all these years?"

"I'm fine thank you Luna. I see you haven't changed since except that you gotten more beautiful, if that was even possible," Thor winked at Luna causing her giggle and Artemis grumbled from his side. Yes there have been some small fights back in the Silver Millennium between Artemis and Thor for who would win Luna's affection.

"Oh Thor stop it," Luna blushed. Queen Serenity watched the three Moon cats and their happy reunion scene. But sadly she had to end it since she was becoming weaker.

"Sorry to disturb you all but we have to make this quick. Right now all three of you cats are in London but on different sides. Luna has the northwest, Artemis is the northeast and finally Thor with the southwest. So far London is one of the places that are being targeted the most so that's why we have most of the Senshi here. Thor your job is to find Sailor Jupiter and train her to her full potential so she can help Sailor Moon and the others defeat the Dark Kingdom. Good luck and remember to stay in contact! I must go now, goodbye my friends." And with that Queen Serenity vanished.

"So guys bring me up to speed," Thor said to the compact after the queen had left.

**A mall, in the northwest side of London**

Leah walked into the mall with Thor in her dark green handbag with his head popping out. She knew she had to travel far to get to this mall but she heard that this mall was fantastic. Leah didn't tell Scott about Thor so that's why she had to hide him from Scott. She was afraid if she told Scott he would say that taking care of a cat will throw Leah's concentration on martial arts off. Leah, of course, knew that was completely insane because almost nothing would distract her from winning the junior internationals. But still she didn't want to tell Scott. Leah wasn't the girly type but like all girls she loved shopping; whether it was for new running shoes or new workout clothes to continue her sporty look. Or clothes that had nothing to do with exercise and more fashion.

She stopped at a store and read the sign on the top. It said _NOTORIOUS_ in big fancy letters (**A/N: The store **_**NOTORIOUS**_** is not my idea. It actually is KyronP's from her fanfic In the Name of the Moon so that's why I suggest you all read it!)**. The clothes were a little out of her usual look but Leah decided to try it out. After all, she was spending her sponsors' money not hers. Leah walked into the store and headed straight to the racks that had the cool colors; all the blues, greens, teals and so many others. She picked up a green sleeveless turtleneck; it had a black flower design on the back. Leah decided it looked cool enough so she held on to it. She later founded some black denim jeans with a green dragon trailing down the left leg.

"Leah? Is that you?" A girl with black sleek hair began running in Leah's direction. The closer the girl got, the more Leah began to realize who she was.

"Elizabeth?" Leah exclaimed when the girl caught up to her. Leah hugged Elizabeth tightly.

"Oh my gosh I haven't seen you since that international match back in the America!" Elizabeth cried. Leah first met Elizabeth back in Japan when Elizabeth was there for an international match. Elizabeth was a martial arts fighter too so she and Leah has been seeing a lot of each other in matches across the world. They've gotten very close in the past years. She has dark violet eyes and her skin was a light cocoa color. Her black hair ran down to just below the middle of her back. She and Leah are the same age but Elizabeth was just about two inches shorter than Leah. Also Elizabeth was almost as strong as Leah.

"I know and now you're in London! That means you qualified for the primary stage of the junior internationals!"

"Isn't it great? We get to spend at least five months together! Maybe even more!" Elizabeth squealed. Oh and Elizabeth was known for her squealing, well that and flipping guys twice her size over her shoulder. "So what do you have there?" She pointed at Leah's handbag with Thor's head sticking out.

"Oh that's just my cat Thor. Well actually I found him yesterday at the park and decided to take him home with me."

"Well Leah he is really a cute little fellow. Anyways why are you in this boutique? I thought you went for more sporty styles," Elizabeth noticed the clothes in Leah's hands.

"Since my sponsors are paying for everything, I thought why not try something new?"

"In that case we are going to tear this place up!" Elizabeth was also known for her mad shopping skills. Elizabeth picked out a purple hoodie with short sleeves and black criss-crossed line patterns and added it to Leah's pile. Afterwards she found a green cardigan and threw that onto the pile as well. Soon later Leah's pile exceeded the changing room amount so then she had to keep some with her while Leah changed. Leah stepped out in her first outfit with the sleeveless green turtleneck and the black dragon jeans. "Aww you look so cute!"

"I really like this outfit. Not too girly yet not plain."

"Ok you keep on changing while I find more fantastic outfits for you!" Elizabeth clapped her hands.

"Wow you remind me of a blonde customer that came in a couple weeks ago," A masculine voice said behind her. Elizabeth turned to see a tall man with short black spiky hair and sparkly white teeth. His name tag said 'Christopher' on it (**A/N: Again Christopher is one of KyronP's characters in the fanfic In the Name of the Moon). **"Tearing this poor place up in shreds."

"At least I'm not rude and obnoxious as you are," Elizabeth shot back.

"Ooh that would have hurt if I didn't have a manly ego." Christopher then turned to Leah and smiled. "That outfit does suit you. Since you're tall the turtleneck really shows off her body in a nice way. And the jeans hit your waistline perfectly."

Elizabeth had her mouth hung open, "How do you know so much about fashion?"

"He knows so much about fashion because we've been around fashion for practically our whole lives. Our family owns the store and Christopher is thinking of becoming a fashion designer." A guy who looked exactly like Christopher appeared. His name tag said 'Christophe' on it. (**A/N: Another one of KyronP's characters!). ** "I'm Christophe nice to meet you," he took Leah's hand and kissed it. Afterwards he did the same thing to Elizabeth.

"It's a pleasure. My name is Elizabeth and my friend's name is Leah," Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eyes. Leah didn't get it; Christopher and Christophe looked exactly the same and basically had the same name!

"Anyways I'm going to change into another outfit." Leah walked back into the changing room.

"So are you and your friend models or something?" Christophe asked Elizabeth.

"Nope we're actually martial arts fighters. We are here in London for our junior international championships," Elizabeth answered. Christopher's eyes widened when she said that.

"Really you're a martial arts fighter? I can understand your friend being a martial arts fighter but you! You look too weak to be one!" Elizabeth's blood began to boil.

"And how would you know Mr. Pretty Boy? I can flip you over my shoulder right now if I wanted to!"

"Oh yeah? I would love to see you try!" Christopher challenged.

"Guys calm down! We don't need any drama right now." Leah walked out in the purple hoodie with some dark blue skinny jeans. Elizabeth nodded her head in approval.

"Yeah Leah's right. Girls we can ring you in now if you want," Christophe offered.

"That would be great Christophe thanks!" Elizabeth smiled brightly at him while Leah changed back into her regular clothes. She placed a pile of clothes on the counter and gave Christopher the credit card her sponsors had given to her. Christopher gave them a discount because Elizabeth was 'entertaining'.

"You know I rarely give out discounts. The last time I gave a discount was to that blonde customer and her friends a few weeks ago. It's only because I 'like' you guys." **(A/N: Again refer to KyronP's In the Name of the Moon). **Christopher handed the bags to Elizabeth and Leah.

"Oh we are so lucky," Elizabeth said sarcastically. Christopher then winked at her but Elizabeth just rolled her eyes at him and huffed at him.

"Well it was nice meeting you too," Leah waved at Christophe and Christopher

"Come back soon!" Leah and Elizabeth walked out of the boutique. Christophe then turned to his brother, "Christopher why were you being so hard on Leah's friend?"

"I don't know it was just fun. I actually like her attitude. Feisty, yet attractive and amusing," Christopher laughed while his brother shook his head.

"Whatever just don't chase them off if they come back."

Outside the store Leah and Elizabeth were walking towards the food court to grab a bite. Leah didn't notice a strawberry blonde walking her way and _bam_ they both collided into each other.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" Leah apologized and rubbed her head. She gasped because she saw the same girl she saw on the rooftops in her mind but the image left quickly. Leah then dusted off her pants and helped the girl up.

"It's okay don't worry about it," the girl said with a strange voice. _This girl looks younger than me yet she's taller than me. When we ran into each other I felt like I ran into a wall._ "I'm Serena and these are my friends Clover and Naoko."**(A/N: More of KyronP's characters!)**

"Oh this is my friend Elizabeth and I'm Leah." Elizabeth waved while Clover and Naoko smiled at the two. Thor popped his head out of Leah's handbag and winked at Luna who was in Serena's handbag. Luna smiled and did a small wave.

"Did you just come out of _NOTORIOUS_? I love that boutique!" Clover said.

"Yeah we did. The place was nice and so was the clothes but one of the workers is unbelievably rude!" Elizabeth scoffed.

"I hear you; I went there with my friends a couple of weeks ago. That Christopher guy is too much," Serena replied.

"Oh maybe it was you he was talking about. He told me I was just like you, a fashion maniac. Well he didn't say it exactly like that but it sounded the same."

"Can't he just give a girl a break? Anyways it was nice meeting you two." Serena and her friends waved then walked away.

"They were nice and that Serena girl agreed with me!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She turned to Leah, "Hey since when did you get that tattoo? I just noticed it now! Did you apply it while you were changing?"

"What tattoo?" Leah asked. Elizabeth pulled out a small compact and handed it to Leah. Leah opened it and saw a fancy four symbol on her forehead. It was green and it itched so much. She started scratching it and then she scratched it some more. Still the tattoo will not come off. Whenever Leah stopped scratching, it would just burn more. "Arrg it burns!" Thor popped his head out to see what all the commotion was about. He was shocked to see what he saw. He couldn't believe that Sailor Jupiter was in his face all along!

Clover said she just wanted to check some store of hers so Serena and Naoko waited outside the store for her. "Luna that girl Leah, she had a strange sense of energy," Serena whispered to her handbag. She turned to see Leah trying to scratch some tattoo off her forehead. She looked a little closer and gasped. "Luna, Naoko look! She's one of us! Luna aren't you going to do something?"

"Calm down Serena! Everything's already under control. You see that cat she's with? He's an old friend of mine and also Sailor Jupiter's guardian. Queen Serenity gave him the task of awakening Sailor Jupiter so we don't have to worry." Luna explained.

"Oh that's good! Will we get to fight on the same team?" Naoko asked.

"I don't know Naoko. Queen Serenity didn't tell us anything like that."

**At Leah's hotel suite**

"Thor this tattoo is seriously annoying! I don't even know how it got on my forehead!" Leah yelled in frustration. She plopped onto her bed, "If Scott sees me like this he's going to freak!" Thor took in a deep breath; it was show time.

"Leah don't worry I know how to get rid of that tattoo," Thor said. At first Leah was speechless and her mouth was hanging. But then she stood on her bed in a protective pose.

"Ahh a talking cat! What are you some creepy robot cat?" Leah hopped down from her bed and stood in her martial arts pose ready to strike. Thor just sighed; always the same reaction.

"No I am not a robot cat! I am Thor the guardian to Sailor Jupiter, which is you. And the thing on your forehead isn't a tattoo. It's the symbol of Jupiter." Thor touched Leah gently and the symbol on her forehead began to glow green. All her memories from her past life began to come back. She now knew who the three heroines she saw the other day were. They were champions of justice and she was also one of them.

"I… remember…" Leah whispered. The symbol faded off causing the green light to disappear.

Thor smiled then flipped in a circle in the air, causing a green pen with the symbol of Jupiter on it to appear. It fell onto the bed and he landed with a small pat. "Luna usually coughs it up but I think it's just nasty." He pushed the pen towards Leah, "Here take it. With that you can transform into your alter-ego Sailor Jupiter! You are sworn to protect the world from the evil Dark Kingdom along with the other Senshi."

Leah stared at the pen then began shaking her head furiously. "Nope I won't take it. No offense Thor but I'm not the girl you're looking for. Yeah I do feel some kind of weird connection to thunder. Sure I'm a fighter but I do it for medals and trophies, not for saving the world and all this hero stuff."

"But you are the chosen one! Don't you see? Without you the team won't be complete!" Thor told her.

Leah just shook her head again, "That was the past Thor. I don't care if I was a Senshi or guardian or whatever I was back then! I am a martial arts fighter and if I get involved in this business my dreams of winning the junior internationals will be over! I just want to be a normal girl or at least the girl I am now!" Leah grabbed her hoodie and headed for the door. She slammed the door shut and stomped out of the hotel room.

Thor looked at the transformation pen and sighed, "My queen what should I do? I thought Sailor Jupiter would be the most understanding out of them all."

**A/N:** Well the first chapter is done! If you hadn't noticed I changed Lita/Makoto's name to Leah in this fanfic. That scene with Leah fighting the older boys was from an episode in Sailor Moon when Sailor Jupiter is first introduced. I took that scene and change it a little but not too much. If you're wondering who Naoko is, she is KyronP's version of Ami. A lot of credit goes out to KyronP because I mentioned and used some of her characters in this story. Most of them are in her fanfic In the Name of the Moon but there is some slight mentioning of info from her fanfic Codename: Sailor V! Please read her fanfics AND review! Oh yeah and don't forget to review this story also! It's really important for writers to get some feedback on their work so please review! Thank you all for reading!


	2. Fight Thunder with Thunder

**Author's Note:** Well I'm already back for chapter 2! I'm going to try to make sure that this story has a lot of fast updates but I can't promise anything since now I have two stories in motion and both are not complete. By the way please review my other story, Another Century, Another Generation. It's really important to me so please read and review! Just a little recap on the last chapter: Leah has refused to take the transformation pen because she wants her life to be normal. So what will happen now? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

Act Two:

Fight Thunder with Thunder:

**Next Day, at Leah's hotel suite**

"She did not accept the pen?! And you let her get away?!" Artemis shouted through Thor's compact screen. Thor just merely nodded his head.

"Artemis it's not his fault. Even if he were to force it upon her who's going to make her transform? Thor can't force words into somebody's mouth now can he?" Luna defended him. Thor felt a little better knowing that Luna was on his side.

"Fine I guess you're right as always Luna," Artemis grumbled.

"So now what are we going to do?" Thor asked.

Artemis laughed at Thor, "What are we going to do? I think you mean what are _you_ going to do? Luna and I will handle our business while you handle yours!" With that Artemis vanished off the screen. Luna looked at Thor apologetically.

"Sorry about Artemis' behavior he's just like that. Well you would know since you are his brother. And about this whole Sailor Jupiter situation I can only help you so much. I think you should show her how she was in the past and then maybe she'll agree." Slowly a smile crept to Thor's face as an idea popped into his head.

"You know I think I might know how to do just that Luna." Just then he heard the door to the hotel suite open then closed. He quickly said goodbye to Luna and closed the lid on the compact. He turned around to see Leah opening the door to her room.

"Hey Thor can we talk for a second?" Thor just nodded and sat beside Leah on her bed. "You know about yesterday I'm sorry I shouted at you but I'm still not accepting the pen. So anyways can we just start new?" she finished.

"Okay Leah whatever you wish," Thor answered and Leah smiled at him.

"Great! But Thor you're going to have to not talk for a little bit, Elizabeth's coming over in about two minutes. And make sure you can't be seen by Scott, he still doesn't know about you yet." Thor just nodded and Leah smiled. "Elizabeth and I are going to some martial arts convention held in the hotel. All the fighters who qualified for the primary stage of the junior internationals were invited. I just hope I don't see _him_," Leah shuddered in utter disgust. Thor cocked his head to the side, confused of who this 'him' was.

"And who is this "him"?" Thor asked.

"He's just a rival of mine. He's super annoying and has a cocky attitude. I would really enjoy the convention better if he's not there," Leah answered, going over to her closet to change. Her closet was a walk-in so she could store many stuff in there. Leah decided that she would wear her short-sleeved purple hoodie with the black criss-crossed design. She wore her regular black jeans with her black converse sneakers. She heard a knock on the door and went to go answer it.

"Hey Leah you ready for the convention?" Elizabeth said as she entered into the hotel suite. "Nice place! Yours is so much bigger than mine!"

Leah snorted, "Yeah right, you have two older sisters, a younger sister and a younger brother and two parents. Wouldn't your hotel suite be bigger than mine?!" Leah grabbed her green gym bag and carried it over her shoulder. "Bye Thor we'll be back sometime tonight!" Leah waved as she and Elizabeth walked out of the hotel suite. _Time to start putting my plan into action _Thor thought.

**Four Points' hotel convention room**

"Wow this is martial arts central!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she and Leah walked into the convention room. There were thousands of martial arts fighters in the room from listening to tips from professionals to having fun playing the martial arts video games. There was even a section put off for any people who wanted to have a fun match.

"Looks like a lot of fighters qualified for the primaries," Leah pointed out.

"Is Scott coming here too? I really want to see him!" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah he was invited as a guest speaker." Leah answered. Leah knew that Elizabeth thought Scott was the best cousin in the whole world. But somehow Leah knew that Elizabeth liked him more than just a friend. Suddenly Leah stopped walking, she heard somebody calling her name.

"Leah wait up!" The voice called out and Leah froze. She knew who that voice belonged to but she really didn't want to turn around. She heard him catching up to her so there was nowhere to hide.

"Hey Hiyoshi long time no see!" Elizabeth turned around and hugged Leah's rival: Hiyoshi Johnson. He was half Japanese and half English but he was born in America. His father is English so that was how he inherited the last name 'Johnson'. He was a martial arts expert and he came also in second in the boys division for the junior internationals last year. This year he was planning to place first like Leah. A lot of girls liked him a lot since he appeared in several magazines and all the girls fell for his cuteness. Hiyoshi Johnson knew every way to annoy Leah out of her skin.

"Hey Leah I see that you qualified for the primaries," Hiyoshi commented.

"Duh otherwise I wouldn't be here smarty." Leah crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Wow the judges must be desperate this year then." Hiyoshi laughed and Leah growled at him. Hiyoshi grabbed Leah's arm and pulled her in closer. Leah held her breath as he leaned in closer. He whispered in her ear, "Leah when are you going to admit that you love me so much?"

"Hmm I think never! I don't love you and I don't even like you as a friend!" Leah ripped Hiyoshi's hand off her arm and crossed her arms again. _Why was I holding my breath?_ Leah asked in her head.

"Ouch that hurt; not really! But I still know you love me. I wonder why? Is it my shining hair or my sparkling eyes? Oh well I guess it doesn't really matter! Well I gotta go beat up Daniel in that cool ninja game! Later!" He waved then headed off to the video game section. Some girls stopped him and asked for a picture and he agreed. Leah just scowled at the sight; he made her sick!

"Who does he think he is?! If he thinks I like him in that way he is so wrong! He is so full of himself!" Leah was so raged she felt like she could blow any second.

"Hmm," Elizabeth looked at her with a smile.

"I know that smile! I do not like Hiyoshi okay! Hiyoshi plus I equals rivals!" Leah threw her hands in the air. "He thinks he's better than me in everything but he's not even close! He's the worse guy I've ever met!"

"Oh come on Leah, Hiyoshi is nice and cute and pretty sweet too."

"So what if he's cute?! That doesn't mean he has a kind personality just because he has a nice smile or anything like that!" Leah didn't notice she was nearly shouting all this.

"So you admit he's cute and has a nice smile!" Elizabeth grinned at Leah who decided to shut her mouth and stop talking.

"Whatever let's do some exploring in this place." Leah took Elizabeth's arm in hers and started headed off to the stage where the guest speakers were talking to a group of fighters.

**In Leah's hotel suite**

"Thor I'm back! The convention was so much fun! There were professionals and video games and everything! Leah exclaimed walking into her room. She saw a gorgeous man with short black hair. His eyes were a beautiful deep emerald color and he was wearing black suit. Leah had to admit; he was gorgeous and handsome in every way. The man sat on Leah's bed and waited for her to talk. She screamed and grabbed a ruler from her desk. "Who are you and what have you done to Thor?!"

"Wow Leah you really don't recognize me?" The man asked. Leah peered closer and saw the crescent moon on his forehead and two lightning bolts on both of his hands.

Her eyes nearly fell to the floor, "Is that really you Thor?!"

"Man you're slow today Leah." Thor laughed. "Come there's something I must show you so close your eyes."

Leah sighed, "This better be important." Leah closed her eyes and felt a cool breeze on her face.

"Okay Leah you can open them now." Leah opened her eyes and gasped. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Am I really on…?" Leah started.

"Yes Leah you're on Jupiter. But this is how it looks after the Dark Kingdom terrorized this place." Thor waved his hand in a circle over some ruins and a palace appeared in its place. "Follow me I think you should see this." Leah followed Thor into the palace. There were many paintings and statues and ancient artifacts. She saw a large statue of a pretty woman with a crown on her head and a thunder bolt staff in one of her hands. Later she saw a statue of the same women but this time with a man, taller than she was, wearing a royal robe with a cape and had thunder bolts in his hands.

"Queen Dione of Jupiter was a beautiful queen with so many admirers. She was married to King Zeus or also known as the god of thunder. She was a close friend of Queen Serenity, the queen of the Moon. Like all planets Jupiter had its own guardian which was Sailor Jupiter. She was also the guardian to the Moon Princess." Thor stopped to show Leah a painting of all the Sailor Senshi. She held her breath as she recognized herself in the painting. She was smiling and was dressed in the Sailor Senshi uniform.

"Sailor Jupiter was one of the strongest warriors Queen Dione and Queen Serenity had ever seen. In fact Sailor Jupiter reminded Queen Dione a lot like herself back when she herself was Sailor Jupiter in her time. Courageous, honest, strong, and so many more ways to describe her. That is why there's a lot of statues and paintings of Sailor Jupiter in this palace." Thor pointed to a statue of Sailor Jupiter shooting a lightning bolt out of her hand. Leah couldn't believe how many statues of her were in this palace. She then remembered how important she was back in the Silver Millennium. Thor waved his hand in a circle again returning them back to the hotel suite.

"So Leah do you understand now? I know this is not an easy business to be involved with. And I see how you're worried about your junior internationals. But you see there won't be a junior international championship if the Dark Kingdom is not stopped." Thor shrunk back into his cat form.

"Yeah Thor I guess I do kind of understand now," Leah responded still thinking of everything she learned. Leah snapped out of it when she heard screaming and yelling coming from Hyde Park.

"Don't just stand there Leah! Come on we have to go find out what's going on!" Leah nodded her head and started running towards Hyde Park. When she and Thor arrived, they saw a youma with butterfly wings and antennas. The antennas stretched out and wrapped around people's neck sucking the energy out of them.

"Leah we have to stop that creature!" Thor yelled at her.

Leah nodded, "Hey uh ugly um thing! You better stop taking the life out of these people or else I'll mess you up!" Leah knew she was bluffing but she didn't want the youma to know that. The creature dropped the person it was attacking and faced Leah.

"Look a little brat who thinks she's tougher than me! I'll suck your energy dry!" The creature charged at her but Leah was ready. She kicked the youma right in the face making it stagger back. The creature however quickly recovered and wrapped its antennas around Leah's neck, taking the energy out of her. Leah felt her eyes closing and her body growing weaker. The creature laughed and turned around to see a cat flying in and scratching its face. The youma yelled in pain and stumbled back, letting Leah out of its grip.

She collapsed on the floor and her energy slowly began to come back. She stood up in time to see the monster throw Thor to the ground. "Thor!" She rushed over to Thor seeing if he was hurt too much.

"Leah you have to save them," Thor pleaded and closed his eyes. Leah noticed a green pen sticking out beneath his paw. Leah didn't take another second to think and grabbed the pen. She felt a tingling sensation when she held the pen.

"Monster you're about to be electrocuted! Jupiter Power!" She waved her transformation pen in a circle in the air which began her transformation.

A big electric atom symbol wrapped around Leah's body. A light green frilly dress appeared on her body, the ends being dark green and white gloves appeared ending just after her elbows. A gold stripe was on each glove near the wrists. Lightning bolts formed the green bow on her chest and the long wavy big green bow on her back. Two gold ribbons attached themselves to the front bow trailing down to the end of her dress. Gold beads tied around the ends of her gloves and around her chest. A dark green choker wrapped around her neck with a gold pendant hanging off. Silver barrettes appeared on her bangs and her chestnut brown hair was tied back with an emerald green hair tie in a long ponytail that reached her waist. An electric green streak highlighted her hair on her left side. A gold tiara with an emerald appeared covering the Jupiter symbol on her forehead. Her rose earrings shone brightly even at night. And dark green biker-like high heeled boots appeared on her feet as she stuck her final pose. She looked so much beautiful than before.

"Ugly face I don't like you taking the energy out of innocent people. I am the Senshi of thunder Sailor Jupiter!"

"Well Sailor Jupiter prepare to be blown away!" The creature flapped its wings creating large gusts of wind that nearly blew Sailor Jupiter off the ground but she grabbed onto a tree just in time.

"Ahh I can't hold on for much longer!" Sailor Jupiter shouted to Thor who just woke up. The creature wrapped its antennas around Sailor Jupiter's waist, to finish off what it had started before. Suddenly a big green energy ball blasted into the creature which made the youma let go of Sailor Jupiter once again. Sailor Jupiter saw a man leap off a building and into the park. He was wearing green vest with armor on top and had a dark green cape. He had a sword hanging off the belt he was wearing. He also had sea green eyes and his white teeth shone in the moonlight.

"Who are you?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I am Sir Eris and I will help you whenever you need it," the man answered. "Now use your attack to destroy this monster once and for all." Sailor Jupiter nodded and faced the creature that was on the ground.

"Jupiter Thunder," Sailor Jupiter started. A lightning rod extended from her tiara and a lightning bolt came down from the sky and hit the rod. "Crash!" The lightning and thunder bolts collided with the youma which exploded into moon dust. All the energy returned to their owners. The people started clapping for Sailor Jupiter who just curtsied to them.

"Great job Sailor Jupiter! I'll see you around!" Sir Eris kissed Sailor Jupiter's hand then ran and jumped onto one rooftop where he disappeared out of sight. Sailor Jupiter didn't even notice the camera flashes.

"Wow he is so dreamy! And those sparkling eyes and smile! I just feel like dying right now!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Hey Sailor Jupiter? Who was that guy?" Three females approached Sailor Jupiter, with outfits very similar to her own but in different colors.

"He said his name is Sir Eris. Now let me guess, you're Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury," she said knowing already who they were.

"Yes we are but we know who you really are," Sailor Moon leaned in closer. "Leah," she whispered and Sailor Jupiter gasped. She then moved back and shook Sailor Jupiter's hand. "We're really glad you joined the team. Although we don't know if we're supposed to work together yet so we'll just stay in contact with each other," Sailor Moon said with a smile. She and her friends waved then flipped onto a rooftop leaving Sailor Jupiter behind.

"Come on Thor let's go home." Sailor Jupiter curtsied again and waved to the crowd before jumping onto a building so she was nowhere in sight. She sat down on the building and looked at the big crescent moon.

"So Leah how does it feel to be Sailor Jupiter again?" Thor asked.

"It actually feels good. All this fighting baddies could improve my fighting skills for the junior internationals. And I guess it's not so bad especially since Sir Eris will be there when I need him! I can already tell he's Mr. Perfect!" Sailor Jupiter put her hands on her cheeks and sighed.

"I'm glad you're happy Leah," Thor smiled

"I am too Thor. And another thing, you're really cute when you're in your human form. You should stay in it longer." Sailor Jupiter complemented.

"Thanks Leah but I rather stay in my cat form for now. It's easier to get to places this way." Thor yawned and stretched his body back.

Sailor Jupiter laughed, "Come on let's go get some rest." With that, Thor and Sailor Jupiter leaped from building to building until they were on the balcony of their suite. Sailor Jupiter powered down and opened the door. She kicked off her shoes and changed into her pajamas then collapsed on the bed with Thor cuddled beside her.

**A week later, near Big Ben**

"Leah hide and transform fast. We need to destroy that youma!" Thor ordered Leah who just moaned. She began to think that this Senshi stuff wasn't really all that cracked up to be. Between all her training sessions and protecting London from monsters and hanging out with her friends, Leah didn't have time for just herself. She dragged herself to an alleyway and got her transformation pen out.

"Jupiter Power," Leah said unenthusiastically. She waved her pen in a circle in the air starting her transformation. She didn't even bother with the final pose and just headed towards Big Ben. She jumped onto the top where a youma that looked half-man, half-rhinoceros was taking the energy of people on the ground below. "Thor tell me why I'm doing this again? I thought I only protect the southwest!"

"Well actually you protect all of London along with the others. But most likely the other Senshi are somewhere where they can't make it all the way here," Thor informed and Sailor Jupiter growled.

"Fine let's get this over with! Hey monster prepare to be zapped into moon dust!" She began running towards the youma and kicked him hard. Sailor Jupiter yelled in pain and held her foot while the monster seemed unaffected. "What the hell?! Is this thing made out of steel?!"

"Well actually this youma is just really strong. Stronger than you'll ever be!" A man with dirty blonde hair wearing a red military suit appeared. He was floating and was smiling sinister-like at Sailor Jupiter.

"Who are you, you creepy man?!" Sailor Jupiter demanded, her hand forming into fists.

"Well first of all I am not creepy. Second of all I am Jadeite and third of all you have some anger management problem babe!" Jadeite did not see Sailor Jupiter's fist slam into his face and he flew back from the impact. "You stupid girl! Rhinocera defeat this brat first then get more energy!" Jadeite teleported away in the sky and the youma, Rhinocera, turned to face Sailor Jupiter.

"Time to take out the garbage!" Rhinocera said stomping its feet.

"Look I don't have time to fight you! I am a very busy person! I have to go to training sessions everyday for my upcoming martial arts match! I don't have time to waste talking to idiots like you! So I'm just going to destroy you then I'm going to go home!" Sailor Jupiter exploded with anger in her voice.

Sailor Jupiter tried to strike the monster with her leg but it caught it and swung her into the clock. She grumbled and struggled to get back up. Rhinocera began charging at Sailor Jupiter at full speed but she dodged at last minute. But the youma knocked her off the ledge but she grabbed onto the ledge just in time. The youma approached her and kicked her hands causing her to let go and fall towards the road below.

Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes but didn't feel herself crash onto the road. She looked up to see herself in Sir Eris' arms that were carrying her back up Big Ben.

"Oh thank you Sir Eris! I thought I wouldn't survive." Sailor Jupiter wrapped her arms tighter around him and took in his sweet scent. She looked up and saw his handsome face with his beautiful sea green eyes.

"It's no problem Sailor Jupiter, as long as you're ok." Sir Eris flashed his winning smile and Sailor Jupiter felt her heart melt. He landed back on the top of the clock and put her down to her feet. He then turned around to face the monster. "Eris Lightning Fury!" The green ball of energy shot towards Rhinocera hitting it right on the back. "Now Sailor Jupiter you can finish it off!"

"I call upon Jupiter to give me the strength to destroy this creep!" The lightning rod extended from her tiara and a lightning bolt shot down. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The bolts of thunder and lightning ripped the youma limb to limb causing it to destroy into moon dust.

"That was great Sailor Jupiter." Sir Eris handed a pink rose to Sailor Jupiter then vanished into the night sky. She smelled the flower and she sighed taking in the flower's nice scent.

"Oh Sir Eris who could you be?" Sailor Jupiter wondered looking up at the stars in the night sky. But then she came back to reality and turned to Thor. "Hey how are we supposed to get home?! I really don't feel like walking all the way back!"

"Calm down Leah relax! I have a way!" A light shot out of the crescent moon on Thor's head and created a portal. "There you happy! There's your ticket home!" Sailor Jupiter went through it with Thor following quickly after.

**Next Day Sunshine Café**

Leah walked into a café called Sunshine Café. It was actually a cool place; modern-styled and then right beside the café was an arcade which was also a nice place. Elizabeth called Leah saying that she wanted to meet her here so that they could hang out. Leah smiled when she saw Elizabeth waving frantically at a table at the back. She started headed towards the table but someone stopped her.

"Yo Leah do you have any idea who this Sailor Jupiter could be?" Hiyoshi asked tossing a magazine to her. She caught it and read the headline "Senshi Unite!" There on the front cover was her shaking hands with Sailor Moon with Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars behind her. She turned to the next page where there was a two page photo layout with a small article also. Leah couldn't help but blush when she saw a picture of Sir Eris kissing her hand and another one of him handing her the pink rose the day before. Underneath there was a caption that said "A Declaration of Secret Love."

"No I don't, do you?" Leah answered and Elizabeth came up to them.

"Oh you guys are looking at Sailor Jupiter! I love her she's the best!" Elizabeth squealed.

"She's so hot! Whoever she is, she is a mad skills martial arts fighter! She has to be one of us! I mean no regular girl I know could do a triple butterfly kick!" Hiyoshi pointed to a picture of Leah kicking a demon in the face which happened last week._ Hiyoshi has no idea he just complimented me like three times_ Leah thought as she held back a laugh.

"Anyways I didn't come here to talk to you Hiyoshi so Elizabeth and I are just going to sit at our tables now." She started to guide Elizabeth away from Hiyoshi and his friends.

"Wait Leah!" Hiyoshi grabbed Leah's arm preventing her from walking another step. "Well some of the guys and I are going out to celebrate tonight for us making it to the secondary stage. We're inviting some girls so if you and Elizabeth want to come you can," Hiyoshi finished with a smile and still held onto Leah's arm.

Before Leah could answer with some rude response Elizabeth piped in, "Sure we'd be happy to come!"

"Great give me your number so I can call later with the info," Hiyoshi looked directly at Leah.

"No you can take Elizabeth's number! I don't want you prank calling me in the middle of the night!" Leah shook off his hand off her arm and headed to their table.

"Sorry Hiyoshi you know how Leah is." Elizabeth quickly wrote down her number and handed it to him then walked off.

"I knew Hiyoshi was going to win; I really think he's going to win this year!" Elizabeth exclaimed when she sat down.

"Well I hope he doesn't and I do. Then I can rub it in his face." Leah huffed and called a waiter to take their orders. "I'll take the double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake." Leah closed her menu and handed it to the waiter.

"I think I'll have the Caesar Salad with some iced tea." Elizabeth handed her menu and Leah gave her a weird look. "What?"

"A salad and iced tea? Really Elizabeth? I thought you liked junk food."

"Well I'm kind of nervous about my primary match. So I don't really feel like eating a lot lately." Elizabeth answered.

'Really you're nervous? Wow I never thought you of all people would be nervous about a match," Leah admitted. The waiter arrived with their food and Leah thanked him. The waiter gave them a receipt they needed when they had to pay at the counter.

"Well it's just I really want to get the money for my family and show them that I'm a strong girl. My sisters were always the successful ones in my family so now I want to show them that I have potential. My mom has always believed that but my dad thinks I don't excel in everything I do."

"Don't worry Elizabeth you'll place so stay happy please! I really don't like it when you're all down." Leah assured.

Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks Leah I can always count on you." They finished eating and paid for their food then left to prepare for tonight.

**At Night in front of the restaurant.**

"I don't know how you talked me into this Elizabeth," Leah moaned while they were walking to the restaurant.

'Come on Leah we're here to celebrate not fight with Hiyoshi. So please don't start any arguments." She opened the restaurant's doors and saw Hiyoshi, Daniel and a few other people they knew standing near the front.

"Hey Elizabeth, Leah. Let's get our table." Hiyoshi stood up and led them to their table. Somehow Leah ending up sitting beside Elizabeth and of course Hiyoshi. "You look pretty tonight," he smiled at Leah.

"Um thanks I guess," she replied feeling kind of weird. It's like Hiyoshi had some kind of change of mood tonight. They all ordered their main courses and waited by talking to each other. Daniel started some conversation with Elizabeth so Leah had no choice but to talk to Hiyoshi.

"So are you worried about your match?" Hiyoshi asked.

"Not really but I am so stressed right now. I'm so busy I don't have any time for myself."

"Well don't worry Leah it will all work out in the end," Hiyoshi smiled at her. For a second, Leah swore that he looked like somebody she knew in her past life but shook the feeling off. She knew that it was impossible for that to happen.

"Thanks I'll try not to worry then," Leah replied back with a smile.

"But then again if you're so stressed then you'll lose. Then I can brag it into your face when I win in my division." Looks like Hiyoshi's cocky attitude had returned.

"I can't believe a second ago I thought you were ni-," Leah couldn't finish her sentence. An explosion came from the far end of the restaurant and Jadeite appeared with a youma. _You have got to be kidding with me!_ Leah shouted in her head.

"So many people, so much delicious energy! Leonor attack!" the creature started taking energy from people and Jadeite disappeared. Leah sighed and ran with her friends out the restaurant. She excused herself then went to transform.

**A/N:**I am done with chapter 2! Next update will be soon. Chapter 1 is matched up to KyronP's In the Name of the Moon chapter 4 and this chapter is matched up to chapter 5 in that fanfic as well. Please read and review KyronP's stories. And don't forget to read and review this chapter as well. Have a good one!


	3. Jupiter Thunder Dragon!

**Author's Note:** This is now the third chapter! And I'm seeing reviews so I'm very happy. I also have 68 hits but that should mean I should have at least 68 reviews to match. But I guess a lot of you don't feel like it so this is why I am asking you all READ AND REVIEW! It's very very important! Recap on second chapter: Leah is now Sailor Jupiter but she remembers that this is not an easy business to be in. So when she goes to a restaurant she is annoyed to see a youma attacking people in the restaurant. How does the fight go? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

Act Three:

Jupiter Thunder Dragon:

"Keep on giving me your tasty energy!" Leonor growled. It jumped onto a table and roared making the people scream. It attacked more people and tossed the motionless bodies on different sides of the restaurant. It turned around to receive a strong kick in the face.

"Hey stealing people's energy isn't very nice isn't it?!" Sailor Jupiter scolded. The monster just roared sending a mega sound wave that made Sailor Jupiter cover her ears. "Ahh stop you annoying thing!" Still the volume increased and she had to cover her ears more. She felt like she was becoming weaker by the second and that's when it occurred to her. This sonic sound wave was one of the youma's ways of taking energy. So if there's no roar there would be no stealing of energy.

Sailor Jupiter made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a silver platter. She then walked back to the room where the youma was taking more energy. She focused her hand and threw the silver platter right into its mouth. The monster stumbled back having the platter stuck in his mouth. But then it spit it out then roared and attacked another person.

"Ahh I don't know what to do! The roaring is too painful that I can't even attack it!" Sailor Jupiter covered her ears again trying to drain out the sound. Leonor charged at her and scratched her arm furiously, making it bleed. "Oh damn you!" She punched Leonor in the face sending it crashing into one of the walls. The arm was now literally drenched in blood. She grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around her arm. She felt like passing out from the amount of blood she lost but she couldn't just leave the youma alone. She held the wall using her right arm to steady her.

"Eris Lightning Fury!" Sailor Jupiter saw the large green ball of energy crash into the youma's side preventing it from taking any more energy. Sir Eris swooped down from the ceiling and stood right beside Sailor Jupiter. He took her arm over his shoulder so that she could use his support instead.

"Sir… Eris…" Sailor Jupiter hardly breathed out the words. She felt dizzy and she felt the color drain from her face.

"Shh don't speak you're too weak." He put his finger to his lip and winked at her. Even though there was a monster there and her arm was oozing blood she left like it was just the two of them in their world.

"But I have to destroy the youma so I have to speak." She took her arm off him and faced Leonor. "Jupiter Thunder..." She waited for the lightning bolt to make contact with the rod on her tiara. "Crash!" Leonor roared in pain as the bolts hit its body. All that was left was moon dust and the energy returned back to the people who were knocked out. Jadeite appeared and scowled at the sight but then he turned to Sailor Jupiter.

"You may have won this round but you will never live to see another one with the amount of blood you lost," Jadeite disappeared.

Sailor Jupiter turned to Sir Eris, "I have to go sorry." She began making her way to the back exit.

"Wait you can't go like this, let me bring you to the hospital." Sir Eris grabbed her right arm but not forcefully. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh this, this is just a little blood. I'll be fine. After all they don't call me Sailor Jupiter the strong warrior for nothing." She really wanted to stay but she really wanted to protect her identity as well. Sir Eris watched Sailor Jupiter make her way out the exit and out of sight. _Please Sailor Jupiter get help_, he thought.

Sailor Jupiter hid in the alleyway behind the restaurant and depowered. But even her letting her transformation fade off wouldn't stop the blood. She felt herself weakening as she walked over to her friends. Elizabeth was the first one who noticed her and gasped when she saw the blood dripping from her arm.

"Leah what happened?! Are you okay?! Where did you go?!" Elizabeth fired a million questions at her but not receiving an answer to each one.

"Don't worry I'm fine. That thing just scratched me when I went back to get something. Where's Hiyoshi?" Leah noticed that Hiyoshi was not with them.

"He went looking for you like about five minutes or so after you left! Now's not the time to be talking we need to get you to a hospital fast!" Elizabeth took out her cell phone and dialed 911. She saw Hiyoshi running up to them.

"Leah your arm! What did you do?!" Hiyoshi asked when he reached the group.

"Don't worry this is just…" Leah suddenly passed out in Hiyoshi's arms.

"Elizabeth call-," Hiyoshi started but Elizabeth interrupted.

"I already did and here they come!" They saw flashing lights and the ambulance sirens. The paramedics came out with a stretcher and carried Leah onto it.

"We will need to give her stitches and perform a blood transfusion! Are any of you type O negative?!" One paramedic asked hurriedly.

"I am let's get going!" Hiyoshi and Elizabeth climbed into the ambulance and they sped to the hospital in no time.

Leah woke up to see herself in a room with white walls and was strangely quiet except for some beeping. Her arm felt numb so she looked to her left to see a machine with tubes connected to her.

"Oh great you're awake!" A nurse came in with a glass of water and some pills.

"Awake? How long was I sleeping for?" Leah croaked.

"You've been asleep for about one day now. Your friends said that you passed out yesterday night and that's why you're in a hospital now. We had to do a blood transfusion and everything," the nurse explained. Leah tried to sit up but it was a little hard to with all the tubes connected to her. "Don't move too much, you might burst open your stitches." Leah looked down to see her cut now closed with stitches.

"Are any of my friends here now?" Leah asked.

"Umm that nice girl Elizabeth is here. She was worried sick about you! You're lucky to have her as a friend and also that handsome boy!" the nurse answered.

"You mean Hiyoshi?" Leah wondered.

"Is somebody calling my name?" Leah heard a voice say. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the curtain. She moved it aside to reveal Hiyoshi's face. She then noticed there was a tube connected from his arm to a blood bag and another tube connected from her arm to the blood bag. _He saved me?_ Leah thought. "Great Leah you're awake!" Hiyoshi flashed a bright smile at her.

"Umm yeah," Leah noticed the nurse walk out queitly not wanting to disturb the conversation. "So why did you help me? I mean you know Elizabeth could have done it; she has the same blood type as me too."

"Well I guess you sorta scared me just seeing you pass out like that. You're such a strong girl so seeing that happen was really scary. I just wanted to make sure you were ok because you're something too big to lose." Hiyoshi stopped looking at her and stared at the ceiling instead. _Did I hear right or did Hiyoshi just say something kind? Is this backwards day or what! _Leah felt a little confused yet she felt warm inside. But she tried to get rid of that warm feeling knowing it was just some thing.

"Hiyoshi that just might be one of the sweetest things I have ever heard from someone," Leah told him and he smiled.

"Besides I don't want to know I won just because my rival was too tired or too weak. Not like you aren't always," Hiyoshi laughed and all those warm feelings just went out the window.

"Did I say sweet? Because you are just a jerk! But you're a helpful jerk so I guess thanks," Leah smiled.

"Hey I can be nice when I want to, I just never choose to."

"Scott is going to freak out once he finds out what happen. Then he'll tell me that it's these sorts of injuries that are going to make me lose my chances at winning. I won't be able to fight for about a week. Maybe even more," Leah sighed.

"Don't worry about that. Let's watch some TV." Hiyoshi turned on the TV and changed it to a decent channel.

"Just a couple of days ago, a road near Big Ben was attacked by a monster. The Senshi were nowhere to be found but then Sailor Jupiter arrived. Witnesses say that Sailor Jupiter defeated the monster with no any harm done. Looks like London has a new heroine on its streets. Wherever you are Sailor Jupiter we all thank you. In other news…" The reporter on the screen announced. Leah had to hide her mouth behind her hand from smiling; she was getting all this attention just for saving people.

"Man if I only I can meet this Sailor Jupiter," Hiyoshi said. _You already have,_ Leah said in her head.

**A Week Later in Leah's hotel suite**

"Thor do you miss the Moon Kingdom?" Leah asked out of the blue.

"Well of course I do! It was a time of peace and everybody was always happy. There were no major threats until the Dark Kingdom arrived. But still at least I still have the memories right," Thor sighed. "Now if you excuse me I have to call a very special person." Thor walked over to his silver compact and stayed in Leah's closet. He tried to contact Luna but no one responded. After he tried Artemis but he still got the same result. _What's going on here? It's not like Luna to not answer a phone call. Something is definitely not right here_, Thor thought worriedly.

"Thor come here you have to see this!" Leah shouted and the cat jumped out of its skin.

"Leah tell me, why did you have to shout so loud?!" Thor demanded.

"Well look what's on the news!" Leah pointed to the TV and increased the volume.

"London is now in chaos ever since a mall in the Northeast End (**A/N: Something in KyronP's In the Name of the Moon)** has been attacked. Now strange creatures are starting to spread throughout the city causing danger to all the citizens," the reported started. A picture of a military tank appeared. Somebody inside the tank was telling all people on the streets to evacuate. "Authorities are now saying that all should evacuate London immediately and go to the evacuation zone. I repeat EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" the reporter finished.

Leah turned off the TV and looked at Thor in shock. Then their faces filled with determination and the both of them ran out of her room. Leah saw Scott filling his bag with things so Thor hid behind the couch.

"Good Leah I was just about to call you! I see that you watched the news. So that means we have to get going now!" Scott informed. Leah followed him out of the suite then out of the hotel. Scott was just about to call a taxi but then Leah stopped him.

"Wait Scott I have to go tell Elizabeth! Her family never watches the news so they probably don't know!" Leah made up an excuse that was partly true. Elizabeth's family never watched the news but Leah needed something to distract Scott so she could leave and transform.

"Fine I'll just call them!" Scott was already pulling out his cell phone but Leah stopped him again.

"Don't worry her hotel is just down the street! Besides the monsters or whatever are not on the southwest part of the city yet. I heard they're only attacking the northwest and northeast end, so I can make it!"

"Ok fine there's no use in arguing since you're just going to keep on complaining! You can probably ride with Elizabeth anyways so I'll see you in the evacuation area!" Scott got a taxi and stepped in. Leah ran and hid behind a building getting her transformation pen out.

"Jupiter Power!" Leah recited and transformed. She then turned to Thor, "How are we supposed to get to the Northeast End in a short amount of time?!"

"Jupiter, Jupiter you have very little faith in me." Thor closed his eyes and a light shot out of his crescent moon creating a portal to the Northeast.

"Do you think the other Senshi are okay?" Sailor Jupiter asked before she went through the portal.

"I'm sure they are." But really inside Thor wasn't quite sure. He and Sailor Jupiter stepped through the portal and it disappeared. When they arrived Sailor Jupiter couldn't believe her eyes. There was debris everywhere and smoke coming out of the demolished mall. She walked inside and looked at the ruins.

"Well Thor it looks like the people escaped in time. I'm glad. Maybe the other Senshi are taking care of this side of the city. Maybe we should just check if our side is still safe." Thor nodded and created back another portal to the Southwest. But when they arrived they had their mouths hanging. The place was a disaster! A lot of buildings were wrecked and there were youma everywhere. Just a few minutes ago all looked okay but now this part was in danger too. Sailor Jupiter saw people rushing into cars and taxis then driving off. But for those who were too slow they were attacked.

"Thor look at all these creatures!" Sailor Jupiter cried. "How am I supposed to do this all by myself?!"

"You won't need to," Sailor Jupiter heard a voice say. She turned around to see Sir Eris standing right behind her. "Because I'm here too." Sailor Jupiter felt her breath shorten now that she knew Sir Eris was behind her. He held out his hand, "Come on we can do this."

Sailor Jupiter felt warmth spread through her body as she took his hand. She smiled at him, "Okay." So they began running down the street helping innocent people and destroying youma on the way. "Sir Eris watch out!" Sailor Jupiter yelled. A creature with spikes on its tail came behind Sir Eris and pulled him into a strong bear hug. Sir Eris couldn't move at all so he couldn't grab his sword on his belt. Soon a big crowd of monsters behind to form around her, Thor and Sir Eris. "Umm Thor I don't think my attack can destroy all these monsters at once!"

Suddenly she heard a voice cry out, "Lightning Sonic Whiplash!" The attack wiped out half of the youmas surrounded them including the one holding Sir Eris. A girl just a little shorter than Sailor Jupiter and about one year younger leaped off a building. Her outfit was very different than Sailor Jupiter's **(A/N: I'm referring to the original Sailor Senshi uniform)**. She had a white shirt with a purple collar and a short dark violet skirt. She had a pink bow at the front with a purple center. The back bow pink bow had two short pink trails hanging off. A gold pendant with an emerald at the center was at her waist. She had white wrist length gloves with pink ribbon around the wrists. She had a gold tiara with a star in the middle. Her black hair had a purple streak in it and her eyes were both dark violet color but one seemed a shade lighter than the other. She wore long sleek lavender heeled boots with slits and had criss-cross laces. She had light cocoa skin and wore small diamond earrings with a pink choker with an Iolite gemstone on it (dark purple gemstone).

She faced the remaining creatures and pointed her hands towards them, "Elara Lunar Afterglow!" A wave of silver stars attacked the other monsters turning them into moon dust. Even though this mysterious person destroyed all those youma at once, more began charging after them.

"Thor what do we do!?" Sailor Jupiter cried. Thor closed his eyes and held his temples trying to think. _Think; Think, think Thor, THINK!_ He kept on repeating the word in his head until he suddenly remembered something. "Yes that's it!" Thor faced Sailor Jupiter, "Sailor Jupiter instead of saying Jupiter Thunder Crash say Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Thor instructed.

Sailor Jupiter nodded and focused on her energy. She began to glow a light green as her rod extended from her tiara. "In the name of Jupiter I call upon the forces of love and justice to help me banish these monsters!" A group of lightning and thunder bolts crashed down the sky and made contact with the rod on her tiara. "Jupiter Thunder," the lightning and thunder bolts shot out of her hands and made their way to the youmas. "Dragon!" the bolts formed into a large electric dragon. The electric dragon covered all the creatures who wailed in pain. They exploded into moon dust and all the energy they took flowed back to the motionless bodies.

"Wow Sailor Jupiter that was amazing!" Thor exclaimed.

Sir Eris laughed, "Yeah that was very amazing." He took her hand and kissed it, "Until next time…" He walked away until he was out of sight.

"Wait it's not over?!" Sailor Jupiter pointed to a direction where more youma where gathering towards them.

Sailor Jupiter was about to attack but she heard a voice boom throughout the city saying, "Venus Megaton Shower of Love!" They saw golden stars with glittery trails come towards them destroying all the youmas **(A/N: Another event that happened in KyronP's In the Name of the Moon and Codename: Sailor V!)**. They moved out of the way so none of the giant golden stars would hit them. After that attack stopped Sailor Jupiter held her breath and listened. She heard no screaming or panicking at all; all she heard was silence. She then sighed; it was finally over. She turned to Thor, "Was that one of Sailor Venus' attacks?"

"Yes I believe so. Looks like Artemis decided that she can join the other Senshi."

Sailor Jupiter cheered but then remembered something. She then stopped and turned towards the mysterious person that saved them, "Thanks for helping. But I have one question. Who are you?"

The girl just giggled softly, "You don't remember me do you? I guess not all of your memories came back. Let me show you who I am then." The girl closed her eyes and a purple wind wrapped around her, indicating that she was powering down…

A/N: Who do you think this mysterious person is? Leave it in your reviews! Thank you all for reading so please review! Next chapter will come out soon! Have a good one!


	4. Another Addition

**Author's Note:** Like I said I wanted to update very frequently so I'm back again! I can say to you that this chapter will be a surprising one. KyronP's fanfic **Codename: Sailor** V! is now completed so I suggest you all read and review it. Remember this story has a connection to that story and also KyronP's **In the Name of the Moon**so read and review both. Please read and review T&L (**Thunder and Lightning**) as well. Recap on previous chapter: A big Negaverse attack had London in chaos mode. Everyone was to evacuate the city immediately because of all the youma. Leah destroyed some youma with her new move "Jupiter Thunder Dragon." But a mysterious person has helped too. Who is this Senshi? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

Act Four:

Another Addition:

The purple winds wrapped around girl's body, making the girl's transformation disappear. Sailor Jupiter could see her black sleek hair whirling wildly in the winds. When the wind stopped, Sailor Jupiter almost fainted. "N-no way! Are you kid-ding me?!" Sailor Jupiter shouted in disbelief.

"Yes way!" The girl twirled around in a circle, giggling.

"E-Elizabeth?! You can't be the girl I just saw!" Sailor Jupiter was still very shocked.

"Well you better believe it! If you want I can transform again," Elizabeth told her.

"No it's okay. But why don't I remember you as a Senshi?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Maybe because not all of your memory has returned. I have an idea that might work but I'll have to transform." Elizabeth took out her transformation pen. It was a light shade of purple with a crystal ball on top of the wand part. It also had a handle and near the end of the wand were two silver wings. There was a symbol similar to the Jupiter symbol but you can clearly see the differences. "Elara Planet Power!" As soon as she said the words purple winds covered her and wrapped around her body. Lavender colored feathers wrapped around her arms and legs making her gloves and boots appear. The purple winds and feathers vanished and there was Elizabeth in her Senshi form.

"I am Sailor Elara one of the nine solar guardians. The solar guardians protect the solar system and the galaxy. Though I was not born in the solar system I still helped protect the Moon Princess and the galaxy as well. There was a time when a major threat came before the Dark Kingdom came. We called that time the Dark Period. The nine solar guardians gave up their lives to protect not only the solar system but the universe as well during the Dark Period. All of the kings and queens gave up some of their energy to reincarnate us into the 21st century. After me and the others were reincarnated we were called the Legendary Lost Guardians. Thor I think Queen Serenity told you a tale about us back in the Silver Millennium right?"

Thor thought about it for a second then his face lit up. "Yes I remember! Why didn't I think of it before?"

Sailor Elara laughed, "Still the same old Thor." She faced Sailor Jupiter again, "Okay give me your hands and just empty your thoughts on every but the Silver Millennium." Sailor Jupiter nodded. They held each other's hands and Sailor Elara began to glow purple. Sailor Jupiter began to glow green as Sailor Elara's energy flowed into her mind bringing back the memories before the Dark Period. A few moments later they both let go and just looked at each other.

"I remember now. You were the princess of your home planet, Cygnus in the star system, the one right behind the solar system. You were the solar guardian representing Jupiter so that's why I saw you around so much. You have similar attacks as mine. But I have two questions, how and when were you awakened?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Actually Queen Serenity awakened me. She appeared in my room before the youma started to attack and gave me my transformation pen. She told me that she was awakening me because she thought you couldn't just work alone."

"You mean you actually saw Queen Serenity? I thought she was dead," Sailor Jupiter said.

"Yes she is but I saw a translucent figure of her. She created that image of her using the tiny bit of power she had left," Sailor Elara answered.

"Wow this is so amazing. I knew we've been friends like forever but now it really was forever!" Sailor Jupiter laughed. Sailor Elara and Thor laughed along too.

"So how about we power down and go tell Scott and my family that we're alright?" Sailor Elara suggested.

"Oh yeah I completely forgot! Scott is probably freaking out of his skin! But what about the damage all the youma caused?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Just leave that to me!" Sailor Elara stretched her hands out and closed her eyes. A purple tornado began to form at her palms. She then opened her eyes and spread her arms apart; releasing the tornado she just created. The tornado spun furiously around all the damaged buildings, restoring them back to their normal state. Most of the damage was recovered but some were too wrecked to be restored by Sailor Elara's tornado.

"Wow I want to learn how to do that!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Sorry only for me!" Sailor Elara pointed to herself and laughed. Sailor Jupiter scowled at her and powered down turning back into Leah. Sailor Elara did the same and turned back into Elizabeth.

"Hey! Unless you want a search party out looking for you I suggest we get a move on now!" Thor reminded them. A light shot out of his crescent moon, creating a portal to the evacuation area. Leah stepped in, then Elizabeth and finally Thor, making the portal vanish.

**Next Day, in Leah's hotel suite, Morning**

"Well I'm grounded, how about you?" Leah slumped down onto her bed with her cell phone in her hand.

"_Same my parents think it was very 'irresponsible' running into trouble like that. What was I supposed to do? Let the youma destroy the city?_" Elizabeth moaned through her side.

"It's so hard being a Senshi. And you can't tell your family anything because we might risk them getting injured."

"_I now remember how stressful it was being a solar guardian back then_," Elizabeth sighed.

"Say Liz what do you remember about the past?" Leah asked.

"_I don't know anything after the Dark Period because I wasn't there. I remember who the other solar guardians were. But I don't know anything about their new identities. I wonder if we might see them again some day_," Elizabeth answered.

"I hope so I don't even know what their names are. And I feel like there's something else missing, I just don't know what." Leah felt so frustrated; she practically knew only a few things about the past.

"_Don't worry, you'll find out soon. I have to go soon; my dad wants me to drop off my younger sister at her fancy school with all the other spoiled girls. She's thirteen for goodness' sake! Why can't she just ride there by herself in my dad's limo or something?"_ Elizabeth grumbled. Her father was from France so he was a very important political diplomat for France. Basically Elizabeth and her family were rich. Her sister, Samantha, is an exchange student at Lady's Crestmere's School for Girls. She went there with all the other high class children.

"Don't call them spoiled; remember if you weren't in martial arts you would be at that school too.

"I _know, I'm just sad that I won't be able to see a mall in two weeks_," Elizabeth cried.

"I know it's going to be a long two weeks. Scott is probably going to kill me if he finds out I'm on the…" Leah stopped when she heard Scott calling her name.

"Leah? Leah, you better not be on the phone! Stop what you're doing and come here." Scott called out to her and she froze.

"Man it's like he has some super sensitive hearing! Tell you what, I'll ask Scott if I can drop your sister off with you and then if we have some time we can go to the Sunshine Café," Leah said.

"_You sure Leah? I mean will he really let you go out after everything that happened?_"

"Of course he will! You just have to know how to get around it! I'll see you later ok."

"_Ok Leah meet me outside my hotel. Later!_" Elizabeth hung up. Leah picked up her gym bag and went to meet Scott. She saw him standing in the kitchen by the fridge; a small white envelope was in his hands.

"Leah this was delivered to our room just now and the envelope says it's for you. Do you have any idea what it is?" Scott handed the envelope over to Leah and she looked at it carefully.

"No I have no idea. I'll probably have to show this to Elizabeth as soon as I leave. By the way, I'm going out with Elizabeth. Later Scott!" Leah quickly added in the last part and was about to leave until Scott stopped her.

"Leah stop right there. Did you say you were going out with Elizabeth?"

"Um... yeah. But it's not like we going to get in any trouble! We're just heading over to the café just down the street! It will be like I'm still at the hotel! Come on Scott you know you can't hold me in here forever! Growing girls need fresh air!" Leah pleaded.

"Please if you grow any more we would need a higher ceiling!" Scott laughed. Leah scowled inwardly, _Fine I didn't want it to come to this but…_ She buried her face in her hands and didn't say anything.

"Come on Leah I was just joking. But you need to understand that there are consequences to the bad things you do." Still Scott got no reply from Leah. He waited until he heard her sniffle. _Oh please tell me she isn't going to cry!_ Believe it or not Scott was a total sucker for tears, whether they're real or fake.

"I'm sorry Scott I didn't mean to run off yesterday! But Elizabeth and I just want to see each other this time again before we have to endure two weeks of pure solitude!" Leah sobbed.

"Okay, ok no need for the tears! You can go out with Elizabeth but I will be calling in to check on you and when you have to come home! But it doesn't mean you're not still grounded." Scott said hurriedly before he really started to see the tears pour down.

"Great! Then I better get going! You're the best cousin ever! See ya Scott!" Leah suddenly brightened up and quickly headed out the door before Scott remembered what he said. _This trick works every time,_ Leah though proudly to herself. Meanwhile Scott was trying to recover from what had just happened. "Wait a minute she was faking! Grrr Leah you are really going to get it now!"

Leah walked out of the hotel and started headed down to Elizabeth's hotel. The envelope was tucked neatly into her pocket. She decided to read it now since she had nothing better to do. She read:

_You are one of the fighters invited to our exhibition tournament_

_For the primary and secondary rounds of the junior internationals._

_Please be ready to face off other competitors at 10:00 am._

_This event is held at Conway Hall, Central London._

_Bring your fighting attire and any other necessary equipment._

_A martial arts match huh?_ Leah thought. _If it is for only for the people who qualified for the primaries and secondary stages that means I'll see…._ Leah groaned. She shoved the invitation back into her pocket.

/*/*/*/

"So anyways Scott gave me this invitation before I left. It said something about an exhibition tournament for all the people who qualified for the junior internationals," Leah told Elizabeth at their booth in the café.

"I know I got one too! Are you going?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah I guess I have to get more training anyways!"

"Same here! I wonder if Hiyoshi is here. He must be going since he got an invitation too" Elizabeth started looking for him around the café.

"Why would you want to look for a jerk like him?"

"Come on Leah! Hiyoshi is not a jerk! He's very sweet and not to mention he's great at almost everything!" Elizabeth sighed, "I wish I could have a relationship like you and Hiyoshi!"

"What?! Me and Hiyoshi are not in a relationship! We are in a rivalry!" Leah was so surprised she couldn't think straight.

"Just because you're in a rivalry doesn't mean you can't like the person you're in the rivalry with," Elizabeth stated but Leah couldn't think of anything good to say back. "I see the way he looks at you Leah."

"A lot of people can't help but look at a 6 feet seventeen year old girl who is strong enough to take on people who look stronger than she is," Leah reminded her.

"Well he doesn't look at you that way. He looks at you with a lot of emotion and the way he cares about you is like incredible. So you can't just sit here and tell me you do not like him even as a friend."

Leah stared into Elizabeth's eyes. "I do not like Hiyoshi more than a friend. I don't even like him as a friend," she said with no emotion in her voice. Elizabeth just shook her head and sighed, _you are going to find out soon enough._ "Anyways I am ready to order." Leah called out to a waiter who began making his way to the duo. Elizabeth noticed the waiter and nearly fell out of her chair in surprise. He had nice sandy colored hair and he had the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen. The waiter noticed Elizabeth as well and flashed a bright smile at her.

"Hi I'm Nicholas and I'll be serving you today." He smiled again but Leah could tell that he was smiling more at Elizabeth. Elizabeth could feel her face warming up as Nicholas continued to look at her. "So what would you two be ordering?"

"I'll take some French fries with chicken fingers and a Ginger Ale please," Leah told him. She waited for Elizabeth to order but she said nothing. All Elizabeth could do was to stare at Nicholas, unaware of everything around her. "Elizabeth you can come back to earth now!" Leah nudged her which made her knock out of her dreamy state.

"Oh right! Um I'll take umm…" Elizabeth looked down at her menu again, clearly embarrassed from dazing out like that. "You know I think I'll just take an ice cream sundae," Elizabeth decided. She handed the menu over to Nicholas and felt her fingertips touch his hand. She immediately pulled back and knocked over the napkin dispenser. She felt her face get even hotter while Nicholas just smiled at her.

"Don't worry it was just a napkin dispenser. I'll be right back with your food," Nicholas told them and left for the kitchen. Elizabeth let out a sigh and put her head down on the table.

"I just made a fool out of myself in front of a very cute guy!" she moaned.

"I know, what was that about? It's not like the first time you've met a cute guy," Leah asked.

"I don't know he just looks like a great guy and I don't even know him!" Elizabeth put her elbows on the table.

"Hey Elizabeth why do you look so down?" Hiyoshi asked as they came up to their table.

"I seriously do not want to talk about it!" Elizabeth groaned.

"Yeah you heard her just run along with your other friends and leave us alone." Leah shot Hiyoshi a glare but Hiyoshi seemed unaffected. Instead he sat beside Leah and joined the conversation.

"Cheer up Elizabeth; I'm sure whatever happened will turn out to be ok. Everyone has problems sometimes; you just have to learn how to deal with it," Hiyoshi assured her. Whatever Hiyoshi did worked because Elizabeth seemed to brighten up.

"Thanks Hiyoshi you always know the right things to say," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah the right things to say to make me go insane," Leah mumbled under her breath. Elizabeth turned around to see Nicholas coming back with their food. She gasped and quickly hid under the table to pretend she was tying her shoe.

"Hi Hiyoshi I thought you were playing in the arcade!" Nicholas greeted him when he reached the table.

"I was but then I decided to take a break," Hiyoshi answered.

"You two know each other?" Leah asked.

"Yeah I met Nicholas back when I came to London last year. This is his mom's café so he works here. So Nicholas I guess you met Leah and her friend Elizabeth."

"I'm their waiter for now. Besides where is Elizabeth?" Nicholas wondered.

Leah heard Elizabeth bump her head on the table. She slowly rose up with an embarrassed look, "Hey…again."

"Hi," was all Nicholas could say without blushing. He placed her sundae down on the table along with Leah's food.

"My girlfriend Leah and Elizabeth are here for the junior internationals too. But sadly Leah thinks she's my rival and acts like she hates me when she's actually very in love with me. I think she's just doing it for the game," Hiyoshi stated.

Leah dropped the French fry she had in her fingers. "I am not your girlfriend! I never was and never will be!"

"Don't worry Nicholas she's just in denial! She always acts like this when there are people around." Hiyoshi laughed and reached out for a French fry on Leah's plate. His hand brushed hers slightly and Leah felt a tingling sensation. She quickly drew back her hand. _What just happened here?! _Leah screamed in her head. She turned to see if Hiyoshi felt anything too. But if he felt anything he wasn't showing it.

Leah came back to her senses and grabbed the French fry before he could eat it. "This is MY food! I'm the one who's paying for it!"

"Fine I'll get my own. Nicholas do you mind?" Hiyoshi turned his attention back to Nicholas.

"Sure no problem! I'll be right back then!" When Nicholas left Leah tried to shove Hiyoshi out of her seat but he wouldn't budge.

"I can't believe you told Nicholas that you thought I was your girlfriend!" Leah yelled at him.

"Whoa calm down Leah it's not a big deal," Elizabeth tried.

"Well I don't want anybody to think I'm dating this obnoxious guy! I just want to get out of here! Nicholas can you give us the receipt?" Leah asked when she saw Nicholas returning with Hiyoshi's food.

"It's okay Leah it's on the house," Nicholas picked up Leah's plate and Elizabeth's empty sundae cup.

"We couldn't ask that from you. That would be wrong," Leah protested as she began digging in her gym bag from her purse.

"Really Leah it's fine my mom won't mind," Nicholas insisted. "I really hope you come back soon." He flashed another bright smile at Elizabeth who felt her face reddened.

"S-sure!" Elizabeth squeaked out. She turned to Hiyoshi, "Bye Hiyoshi we'll see you tomorrow at the match!" Leah shook her head and picked up her gym bag. She and Elizabeth walked out of the café.

Nicholas turned back to Hiyoshi, "So she's the girl?"

"Yeah she's the girl," Hiyoshi smiled.

**Next Day, Conway Hall, Central London**

"Wow a lot of people are here!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she, Leah and Scott walked into the large gym room. Conway Hall was used for more formal events but they had a gym room big enough for the exhibition match so the organizers decided to hold it here. Scott left Elizabeth and Leah alone so that he could check in at the counter. Elizabeth's family was coming a little later due to a last minute meeting that Elizabeth's dad had to attend. "Leah look there's Stacey," Elizabeth pointed in a direction.

Leah turned to the direction Elizabeth was pointing at and saw her; Stacey Blackwood. Stacey Blackwood was the only other competition Leah had. Stacey was the winner of last year's junior internationals and now is the reigning champion. If Stacey had grown stronger in the past year then Leah would be at a disadvantage in winning this year's. _Whatever this year I will come out before her, _Leah thought. "Elizabeth let's go change."

20 minutes later Leah and Elizabeth walked out in their uniforms both ready to compete. They could tell that the tournament was going to begin soon. They looked at the giant digital board on the wall to see who they were facing off first.

"I don't see my picture yet! But look Hiyoshi is already facing Daniel! That must suck!" Elizabeth pointed out.

"I just found my picture! I'm facing off some girl I haven't met before. How about you?" Leah said.

"Umm… I'm facing Stacey's best friend, Rachel," Elizabeth answered after finding her picture finally.

The speakers in the corners of the room crackled to life, "We will be starting the first round in the girls' division. Matches 1-15 please prepare to fight. And for the boys' division matches 1-10 prepare as well."

Scott returned with the program for the tournament of all of the events and matches that were to take place. Thor was quietly hidden in Leah's handbag that she brought. Leah couldn't help but notice that Hiyoshi was stretching and warming up for his match. Hiyoshi's match was the seventh one in the first section. Leah looked at Elizabeth who seemed to quiet down all of the sudden. "Liz what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong it's just that he's here," she mumbled quietly. Leah didn't understand so she followed Elizabeth's gaze and saw a certain boy with sandy hair and blue eyes sitting in the stands on the other side. _Hmm_ _Nicholas, Hiyoshi most likely invited him,_ Leah thought. She focused her attention back at the bench where all the fighters were waiting. She knew Stacey was going up fifth but she didn't see her. _I wonder where she is,_ Leah wondered.

/*/*/*/

Outside the hall Nephrite was floating above it examining a picture in his hand. He flew over to the window of the girls' changing room and smiled. He had just found his new victim. Since his comrade, Jadeite was dead because of those stupid Senshi who killed him in a dishonorable death he was going to get revenge. (**A/N: The death of Jadeite is explained in KyronP's In the Name of the Moon! READ IT!)**. And plus he would be able to make his queens happy by collecting energy so that Queen Metallia can feed off it. But instead of making greatly confusing plans like Jadeite he was going to make it simple by choosing one victim and wait for the time when their energy reached its maximum peak. He floated to the ground and transformed into his civilian form. The picture fell out of his pocket as he walked into the hall. The picture had none other person than Stacey Blackwood.

/*/*/*/

Stacey was in the changing room finishing up putting on her gear. She knew that she was to change before but she just needed to wear her wrist braces. Stacey finished strapping on her left wrist brace then exited the change room. On her way she ran into a tall man with long brown hair.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to bump into you like that," Stacey apologized.

"That's alright; actually I was hoping I would run into you Stacey Blackwood. I am Maxwell Stanton, an agent for many businesses including a top martial arts company. I and my fellow colleagues are really impressed with the achievement you have. We would like you on the team we have of other top martial arts fighters." Maxwell handed over his business card and held her hands, especially at the wrists.

"It's okay I'm happy with where I am now. But if I change my mind I will call, thank you anyways," Stacey smiled.

"No really the pleasure is all mine." Maxwell let go of her hands and walked away. Stacey didn't notice that both of her wrist braces had two of the same complex symbols as she headed over to the main room. Maxwell smiled slyly; _it wouldn't be long from now when she starts building up her energy! But to make sure nobody interferes I would have to give the other fighters and everyone else a special "present"._

/*/*/

"Before we begin one of our sponsors is giving away complimentary wrist bands to all people who attended this event. Please enjoy the tournament!"The speaker announced. Workers began handing out wrist bands to each person, and everyone put theirs on their wrists including Leah and Elizabeth. The tournament started and that's when the real fun began. There were some knockouts, and others the judges had to decide. Leah noticed that Stacey was fighting awfully hard and showed no mercy.

_If she keeps this out she will wear herself out and hurt the other player too,_ Leah thought. Something was definitely not right. Leah faced Elizabeth, "Liz have you noticed that Stacey's energy seems to keep building up while others are weakening?"

"Hmm I haven't thought of that until now! Do you think the Negaverse has anything to do with it?" Elizabeth answered. Leah shrugged; she didn't see any youma anywhere and she saw no sign of Jadeite.

"Thor I feel like something wrong. Stacey keeps getting stronger while others I know are strong seem to be weakening," Leah whispered to her handbag.

"I know I feel it too. But I can't sense the point where the bad energy is coming from. Just stay cautious and keep your eyes out for anything else that's strange." Just then Stacey launched a fierce kick at her opponent and sent the girl flying.

The referee blew the whistle indicating that Stacey won but Stacey kept on attacking. "Ms. Blackwood you've already won! Now stop or you will be disqualified!" The threat seemed to get to her because she stopped punching the girl as paramedics came in to check on Stacey's opponent. She was unconscious with one sprained wrist but other than that she was fine. Some more matches went by until the first section was completed.

"That concludes the first section of the girls' division. Now stand by for the beginning of the boys' division and matches in the girls 16-25 please prepare," the announcer said.

"Oh there's our call!" Leah got up with Elizabeth and started making their way to the bench where they had to wait. She felt more tired than usual and her energy seemed to be lowering. Elizabeth couldn't help but close her eyes a few times; she also felt very weak. Leah saw Stacey get up from the bench and started heading towards the ring.

"Ms. Blackwood please sit in your seat! You've already faced off so you must be patient!" The referee instructed her.

"Why do I have to wait to fight?! I demand I face another opponent now!" Stacey yelled at him. _Since when did Stacey have a bad attitude problem?_ Leah asked herself. Just then Stacey turned around facing them, "So which one of you losers are going to compete against me so you can get my fist drilled into your face?!" All the girls shook their heads not wanting to be disqualified for not following the tournament's rules. "Ok all of you are too scared to get yourselves hurt! How about you Leah? You're a worthy opponent."

Leah didn't feel surprised because Stacey had always thought she was competition. "No thanks Stacey I rather face my assigned opponent."

"So you're chicken too! All my respect for you has now disappeared. Anyways Mr. Ref guy I'm going to face one of the boys!" Stacey began heading to the ring where two boys were already fighting.

"Ms. Blackwood return to your seat or you're disqualified!" the Referee warned.

"Yeah right who's going to make me leave? You can't do anything about it!" Stacey ran up to the ref and punched him in the stomach making him fall. Some security guards began making their way to Stacey to try to escort her out of the building. In a corner in the room Nephrite eyes shot wide open. _Her energy has reached its maximum peak! Scorpio release yourself!_ The sign on Stacey's wrist brace began to glow and a youma with a scorpion's tail and claws appeared. Nephrite teleported to the centre stage but before he started collecting Stacey's energy he activated the spell he casted on the wrist bands. One by one people began to fall into a deep sleep.

"Leah we should… probably… go trans-." Before Elizabeth could finish she collapsed onto the floor. Leah could feel her eyelids becoming heavier and heavier by the second.

"I must save everyone…" Leah fell onto the floor as well. Everybody in the gym hall was now put into deep sleep. Thor jumped out of the handbag and tried to think of a solution. _Now how can I stop all this without Leah or Elizabeth? Oh I hate when these things happen!_ Thor began digging frantically in Leah's handbag trying to find his compact. He pressed the button that would contact Luna so he could tell her what was going on.

"Luna? Luna! I need your help! There's this new general from the Dark Kingdom and he casted a spell on everybody in the hall including Leah! And I can't find what the source of this is!" Thor explained hurriedly.

"_Thor calm down there's no need to panic! Another general you say? That must be Jadeite's replacement, Nephrite!_" Luna told him.

"Yes it is so I need you to send the Senshi here because he won't stop until he gets all the energy he could find!"

"_Ok no problem except that Sailor Moon ran off with Sailor Venus somewhere and they won't be able to get to you in time because Artemis is with them too! I'll send Mars and Mercury; they'll be able to help in time!_" Luna disconnected the call and Thor leaped down the steps as fast as he could. If he couldn't stop Nephrite the least he could do was to try to figure out where the source of the spell was._ Mars, Mercury hurry!_ Thor checked Elizabeth's and Leah's pulse and was happy to see that they were still alive. Suddenly Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury appeared and ran to the centre stage to face Nephrite. Luna followed quickly behind and ran to Thor

"You Nephrite don't you ever learn your lesson?!" Sailor Mars snapped. "I am Sailor Mars the Senshi of Fire!"

"Taking energy from people is not right!" Sailor Mercury pointed at Nephrite, "I am Sailor Mercury the Senshi of Water."

"And we will both punish you!" The two said at the same time.

Thor ran up to them, "Girls we don't have enough time for speeches! You girls distract him and the monster while Luna and I try to figure out the spell's source." Thor and Luna began running around the hall trying to see what the common thing was. Thor stopped and returned back to Leah and examined her closely. That's when he spotted it; the wrist band. It made sense since everyone was wearing the wrist bands. "Luna the source is the wrist bands! We need to take them off Leah and Elizabeth now!" The cats tugged on the wrist bands as hard they could until they finally ripped them into two pieces. Leah and Elizabeth stirred until they were both awake.

"What happened here?" Elizabeth moaned rubbing her eyes.

"No time to explain, transform and help them!" Thor instructed. They heard a crash from the wall and saw Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon with Artemis behind them. He quickly ran up to Thor and Luna.

"There's no need now I guess since they are here now," Elizabeth didn't bother to get up. "Besides I wonder if they could handle fighting in two separate groups since it looks like they don't have a lot of teamwork. Exhibit A," Elizabeth pointed at Sailor Mars and Moon who were arguing.

"Finally you arrive! Do you know how much energy this monster has stolen?! Then you and your friend come twenty minutes later and act like you just came from a spa!" Sailor Mars scolded them.

"Well technically we did! We got manicures! But we left as soon as we got the call!" Sailor Moon protested.

"You are so irresponsible!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"At least I'm not rude and mean like you are!" Sailor Moon shot back. "Since you think I'm so 'irresponsible' I'll defeat this monster with my friend Sailor Venus!"

"Is this the dream team you were telling me about Thor?" Leah muttered to him. The youma began making copies of it and Nephrite laughed. _I might as well teleport back home and collect the energy from a distance. Besides the Senshi can't ruin my plan if they fight each other,_ Nephrite teleported back to his home in LA and the creature stopped making copies.

"Mars…Fire…" The fire began forming at Sailor Mars' fingertips and stopped when it was a large enough ball of fire. "Ignite!" The fire attack wiped out a quarter of the copies but it seemed like it didn't get the right one.

"Mercury Ice Storm Blast!" Mercury's attack frozen up and destroyed another quarter but still not the right one.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon threw her tiara at a few replicas.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" The attacks failed to hit the real one and the creature began forming new replicas to replace the old ones.

"Thor I think it's time to show these non-team workers how to defeat these monsters!" Leah took her transformation pen out, "Jupiter Power!"

Elizabeth did the same, "Elara Planet Power!" Their uniforms began to form until they completely transformed. Sailor Elara leaped into the air. "Lightning Sonic Whiplash!" The fierce attack wiped out all the copies until the real one remained. Its tail shot out into four separate tails and wrapped around the Senshi excluding Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Elara. But the creature did not forget them; it shot out its arms and raised Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Elara high into the air until they broke through the skylight. The youma then dropped them. Before they could hit the ground two people caught them in their arms.

Sailor Jupiter recognized the person who caught her immediately, "Sir Eris? It's you; thanks for saving me!"

"Hey I said I would protect you no matter what," Sir Eris flashed a bright smile at her. Meanwhile Sailor Elara was trying to figure out which person caught her.

"Who are you?" Sailor Elara studied his face. She couldn't see much since he was mostly dressed in black but she noticed a sapphire in the middle of his vest and he had the purest blue eyes that she could stare in forever. The man let her down and smiled at her putting a finger to his lips. She could tell that he was seriously handsome and felt her self getting a little star struck by just looking at him.

"Sailor Jupiter how about we defeat this one together?" Sir Eris suggested.

"You don't even have to ask," Sailor Jupiter said almost breathlessly. "Hey Elara want to help us out?" Sailor Elara nodded and out her hands out. The mysterious man put his hand over hers and flashed another smile. She knew what that meant; he wanted to join in too. The four faced the youma with fierce determination in their eyes. The other Senshi watched in amazement as they saw them raise their hands up.

"Elara Lunar Afterglow!"

"Eris Lightning Fury!"

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!" The three attacks merged into one. The other man whispered slightly, not loud enough to be hear, and a golden ball of energy merged into the other attacks to create one giant attack. The monster roared in pain as it let go of the other Senshi and then was destroyed into moon dust.

"That was fantastic Sailor Jupiter," Sir Eris waved at her then walked off.

"He's right; that was good. Looks like my brother is training you very well," Artemis complimented.

"Anyways tha-," Sailor Elara turned around to thank the mysterious person but he was gone. _Where did he go?_ Elara thought.

"See girls this is how you should be!" Luna told her group of Senshi.

"We can be like that if Sailor Moon doesn't act like a ditz all the time!" Sailor Mars crossed her arms.

"Hey we all have a problem so you shouldn't be talking!" Sailor Moon told her. The two began arguing while their friends just watched behind them. _So that's it? They're not even going to try and stop it?_ Jupiter thought. She came up with an idea and raised her hand high in the air. A lightning bolt shot down like a rocket right in between Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. The two stepped back to avoid getting hit and stopped fighting.

"Why do you guys have to fight? You're supposed to be working together! But all you're doing is separating into two cliques instead of being all together! I actually have a reason why I can't work with you but you guys don't! Can't you just get along?" Sailor Jupiter finished. Mars and Sailor Moon were taken back by this and felt a little childish.

"If you don't want to be friends then fine but you can't let that affect the team," Sailor Elara added.

"Anyway the people will be waking up soon so maybe you guys should leave before the press arrives," Thor suggested. Luna and Artemis nodded and began making their way to the exit with the four Senshi tagging behind them.

"At least the people won't remember what happen. Come on we should probably power down now." The two both depowered and lay down on the floor to pretend they were waking up like the rest of the fighters. The tournament was resumed and Leah ended up bringing home the win with Elizabeth landing in second place. Stacey would have been first but she left because she felt too weak to fight. In the boys' division Hiyoshi won with one of his another friends placing second.

Elizabeth looked to the stands and saw Nicholas give her a thumb up. She did a small wave and quickly turned around; feeling her face reddened. Leah looked over to her and smiled; maybe today wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks goes out to KyronP for giving me an idea for this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed the past chapters and added this story to their favorites list. It means a lot so I really appreciate it! And just to be clear this chapter is matched up to KyronP's In the Name of the Moon chapter 7. Anyways have a good one!


	5. A Special Apperance

**Author's Note:** Well I don't have a lot to say on this note except that you all should read KyronP's In the Name of the Moon and Codename: Sailor V! This story **Thunder and Lightning** has some connection to those two fanfics. I'm not forcing you to read it but it would be nice if you read them and review them so that you can understand this story very clearly. Sorry for any mistakes I made on this chapter or the previous! Anyways this is chapter 5 of **T&L**which is matched up to chapters 8 and 9 in the fanfic In the Name of the Moon. Recap on last chapter: A martial arts match went wrong when one of the fighters started breaking the rules and her energy was taken from her. A new general, Nephrite has shown up and a mysterious guy also appeared. When will we find out his identity? Read on to find out! Please read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

Act Five:

A Special Apperance:

"You know Thor maybe I shouldn't have interfered into Sailor Moon and Mars' business the other day. Sailor Mars did give me a dirty look after I shot the lightning bolt," Leah told Thor while waiting for Elizabeth. She was in the washroom getting changed into her pajamas.

"Don't worry Leah there's no need to feel bad. You saw a problem and you had to solve it; there's no harm in that you know," Thor assured her. Besides Leah was right; the other Senshi had to get their act together before their fighting gets worse.

"I know I just couldn't stand how they could argue when people are being attacked. I hope they settled everything out." Leah couldn't help but think what all of them were doing that moment. She felt a little left out since she was the only Senshi not fighting on that very same team. Leah still didn't know why she couldn't fight with them just yet; maybe it was because she needed more training or because Queen Serenity was concerned about her career that she was already pursuing. And now because of the solar guardians she had to find the rest of them along with Elizabeth and Thor.

"Thor I wonder who the other eight solar guardians could be. I mean they could be anywhere. We don't even know if all of them are in London! What will we do then?" Leah sighed and flopped back onto her bed. Being the only Planetary Senshi alone on a team was hard at times but at least she had Elizabeth and Thor with her too.

Thor sighed as well and nuzzled against Leah's arm. "Leah I think you're worrying too much. You were always the person who never worried. Is anything wrong?"

"I don't think so it's just that I feel like my brain is being compressed by some force. I think I'll just sleep on it." Elizabeth walked out with her hair in one large braid running down her back. She had on a tight purple T-shirt with blue shorts.

"Okay if we are going to get you relaxed and out of this all-of-the-sudden slump we are going to have to conduct a fabulous sleepover! We would need your wonderful cooking skills Leah!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Fine but just promise me you won't burn the cookies like last time." Elizabeth was a horrible cook compared to Leah. Last time she tried to bake cookies, let's just say it ended with a call to the firefighters department.

"Hey that was not my fault. I'm more a fashion expert not a baker," Elizabeth laughed as she and Leah headed to the kitchen. Scott was on some important business meeting to attend to so Leah and Elizabeth had the suite all to themselves. "Did you hear that Lady Monet isn't partying as wild as she used to before?"

"Well of course she isn't, she's a Senshi now remember." Leah opened a cupboard and got out some measuring cups with a large mixing bowl and a wooden spoon. "But did you know that Serena is some beauty pageant queen and she was first runner up in that Miss England Supreme pageant?"

"Yes I know I was there because my cousin was a contestant and now the new Miss England Supreme. I still can't believe she won, she was only in a few pageants before." Elizabeth reached out for the baking soda but didn't notice the sack of flour beside it.

"Liz watch out!" Leah attempted to dive for the flour but it was too late. The flour sack burst into different pieces as it hit the floor and flour was everywhere. Thor was covered by the most of the flour and tried to shake it off but there was too much. Leah and Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh.

"Thor right now you look like Artemis!" Elizabeth pointed to a wall length mirror and Thor walked over to it. He gasped; the girls were right he did look like his brother.

"Well I'm always the better looking one!" Thor started cleaning himself but he knew it would take forever to get the flour off.

"Looks like somebody needs a bath," Leah cooed. She looked down at herself then at Elizabeth, "Looks like we all do."

Thor's eyes were widened as he began to back up slowly from the girls. "Leah I don't think you have noticed but I'm a CAT! I can clean myself!" Thor hopped onto the counter and began cleaning himself with his tongue.

"Instead of wasting your time why don't you phase into your human form and take a shower? Nobody will be looking," Leah tried. Thor could be so stubborn at times it was insane.

"No thank you that wastes time _and_ energy!"Thor continued licking himself not caring what Leah had to say. He did not notice Elizabeth walking towards him and knocking him backwards into the sink full of water. He let out a loud meow that would make neighbors think that they were torturing a poor animal. He rose to the surface with a scowl on his face and his fur plastered to his body. He climbed out of the sink shaking the water off like a dog. Leah came with a small fuzzy blue towel and draped it onto him.

"See this is what happens when you are stubborn," Leah waved her finger at him.

"I am not a baby you know. In fact I'm thousands of years older than you two combined." Thor pouted as he shivered under the towel; he was feeling a cold draft coming in.

"Whatever rocks your boat Thor," Elizabeth dusted some flour off her blue shorts. "Now that we have that out of the way, let's make some cookies!" Thor looked at her with a dirty look on his face. He walked away not wanting to be near the girls ever again while they were cooking.

"Maybe this time Elizabeth I should do the pouring," Leah laughed as she reached out for a measuring cup.

/*/*/*/

Leah and Elizabeth were sprawled out on Leah's bedroom floor. They ate all the cookies and watched all the movies that Elizabeth brought over. Both were now bored and didn't feel like sleeping just yet.

"You know Leah for some reason I feel just a tiny bit homesick. Not from my hotel but from France. My bedroom had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and I kind of miss it right now," Elizabeth said all of the sudden. She felt like she had the urge to tell someone and was finally doing something about it.

"I feel the same way too about Japan. I know we've been travelling around the world and such since forever but for some reason England is making me miss my home but yet it's like I don't want to leave either. I feel like there's something important lying in the streets of London. Maybe it's about our Senshi life and everything." Leah remembered how Sir Eris helped her out of nowhere her very first fight and how this new guy aided his help in their recent fight.

"Oh yeah about that… I have something to tell you. You know Sir Eris right?" Leah nodded her head and waited for Elizabeth to continue. "Well he's kind of my older brother from the past," Elizabeth confessed. Leah shot up from the floor in an instant, her eyes widened in surprise.

"So you mean to tell me that Sir Eris, _the_ Sir Eris that protects me from danger every time, is your brother from the Silver Millennium?!" Leah could not believe what she was hearing. How could her friend hide this from her this long? "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't really think about it until I remembered how he showed up at the fight. He was my older brother and heir to the throne of Cygnus. He was also the solar guardian for Earth even though it had its planetary guardian Sir Gaia," Elizabeth answered. Leah froze for a second; _did Elizabeth just say Sir Gaia?_

"Sir Gaia he's the guy who always saves Sailor Moon when she's in trouble. And Sir Eris is a solar guardian? That means we just have to find seven of them now."

"Actually not exactly. Yes there are nine solar guardians in total and they are spilt up into two groups, the Inner solar guardians and the Outer. Most solar guardians come from the moons of their protected planets except for me, Sir Eris and the guardians for Mercury and Venus since they have no moons. The Outer solar guardians only help when the other guardians need help or when there are major threats. So technically we just have to find three but the Outers will appear in our path one day."

Leah sat on the floor thinking hard about this. It was a lot to take in since the fact that the guy she had admired was Elizabeth's past brother. "So wait if we find out the identity of Sir Eris will he be like your brother in this life?"

"Oh I never thought of that. Thor what do you think?"

"Well most likely not since it was the past. But then again we never dealt with this situation before so the chances are endless." Thor decided right then that he would contact Luna and Artemis and inform them of the situation. Just then Leah's communicator started vibrating and Leah picked it up curiously wondering who it could be. The only people that had contacted her ever on her communicator were Elizabeth and Thor. She accepted the transmission and Sailor Mercury's face appeared on the screen.

"Sorry to be bothering you Leah but Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars just recently encountered Nephrite stealing a crystal out of a girl's body. But then the girl turned into another general; Zoycite," Sailor Mercury started. _A new general already?!_ Leah thought. "So we just wanted to inform you of that and you should be watching out for those two. And Luna's been telling me that there are four of them in total so we thought that maybe we should look out for the fourth one just in case too."

"Okay thanks for telling me. I appreciate it; I'll talk to you soon." Sailor Mercury nodded and ended the transmission. Leah turned to Thor and Elizabeth who have been listening in to the conversation, "You guys hear that; there might be another general on the loose!"

/*/*/*/

The girls decided to go patrolling the next day to keep on the lookout for this possible new general. Leah wore a dark green tank top with a fitted light green cashmere sweater on top. She wore some dark black Guess jeans with her favourite green Addidas sneakers. Her dark handbag was held in her hands with Thor in it. She tied her hair into a high ponytail with her green hair tie. It was a very casual look but of course Leah didn't care; she was going to transform out of it anyway.

But unlike Leah Elizabeth went all out. She wore a Louis Vuitton denim skirt with black leggings. She wore a fitted orchid shirt with a fashionable long black knitted vest. She had a mauve Gucci handbag and wore black Dereon flats. She topped it off with some light pink lip gloss and kept her hair down. She looked as if she was ready to walk the runway or getting ready to make a good impression on a guy for a date. They walked out of the hotel and proceeded down the street. When they passed by Sunshine Café Elizabeth made an abrupt stop.

"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Leah turned around sensing that her friend stopped walking.

"Umm Leah I'm just a little thirsty," Elizabeth tugged on the neckline of her shirt.

"Ok we can stop by a pla-." Before Leah finish Elizabeth dashed into the café leaving Leah behind.

"I wonder what she's all excited about." Thor said as they walked into the café. There they saw Elizabeth checking herself in the mirror in her small compact to see if she was all good. She closed the compact and put it back in her handbag and waited for some service at the counter. She checked the café to see if he was there but he wasn't. _He's probably getting something out back or at the arcade_ Elizabeth thought.

Leah was about to call out to her until a certain browned hair boy blocked her sight of Elizabeth. "Great Hiyoshi what do you want now?"

"Why do you always have to be so mean to me? And why do you always have to suppose that I always want something from you? It really hurts you know," Hiyoshi let out a sniffle and pouted at her.

"Hiyoshi your fake and emotional pain has no affect on me. Now move I want to see what Elizabeth is up to." Leah tried to strain her neck around Hiyoshi so she could see.

"Yeah and that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Hiyoshi grabbed Leah by the wrist and pulled her down to a nearby booth. "I could tell that Elizabeth really likes Nicholas but…" Hiyoshi face turned serious which wasn't a very frequent thing to see

"But what? Does Nicholas like her back?" Leah asked sensing the seriousness in his tone.

"It's just that Nicholas and his ex broke up just recently. He really liked her to so he was just heart broken when she left him for another guy. I don't think he could say yes to another relationship if Elizabeth asked him. I just don't want Elizabeth to get hurt; she's like a sister to me while Nicholas is like my best buddy. I don't want to see either of them hurt." Hiyoshi ended and stopped looking at Leah.

"Are you trying to say that you want me to tell Elizabeth that she shouldn't like Nicholas?" Leah asked quieter.

"No maybe tell her that she does have other options so she shouldn't lay her heart on the line just for Nicholas." Hiyoshi sighed and looked at Leah again with more concern in his eyes. "And I'm not just worried about Elizabeth I'm worried about Nicholas too. I've told him that his ex was not a good girl but he didn't listen. I wish I could have done more to prevent this from happening. Now he won't even come to the café."

"Wow you're actually showing some care for somebody other than yourself," Leah snorted. That seemed to hit a nerve in Hiyoshi because he snapped.

"Look Leah just because you think I'm not a caring person doesn't mean I'm not. I mean why do you always have to act like that around me? You're the only person I know that has a problem with me. Why don't you like me?" Hiyoshi asked. He sounded like he seriously wanted to know. Leah noticed how his voice quivered very slightly. Suddenly she regretted what she said to him; she didn't know that he even cared about what she said to him. She thought back to the other day when Elizabeth said Hiyoshi cared for her so much it was incredible and the time he saved her in the hospital. It was just that she never thought of Hiyoshi being so compassionate. Sometimes it was actually fun arguing and fighting with him all the time because he never took it far. But now she took it further than she intended.

"I'm sorry Hiyoshi I didn't think-,"

Hiyoshi cut her off, "No you didn't think at all since you're too busy being rude to me." Leah was taken aback by this; she never heard him talk so coldly it actually made her shiver. She didn't know what to think anymore. She didn't even notice that her now formed fists were shaking a little under the table and so were her shoulders. Hiyoshi's eyes soften and he got up and sat beside her. "I'm sorry Leah I was just mad and decided to bring it out on you."

"No you were right though. I'm always mean to you and yet you never get mad about it. I'm sorry." Leah felt some tears brimming in her eyes and forced herself to hold them back. She was never called mean because she was always a sweetheart and the times she was called mean it was a lie. But this time it was not a lie, everything was the truth. Leah didn't see two strong arms wrap around her into a tight hug. She felt herself wrap her arms around him too, tightening every second. This felt all too familiar to her but she didn't know why. Leah never hugged Hiyoshi like this before so why did she feel like she did this a million times?

Finally Hiyoshi released her and got up. "Well I got to go to my training session. I'll see you later ok." Leah nodded as he smiled at her and walked out the door. After he left Leah got up and proceeded to talk to Elizabeth.

/*/*/*/

"So you and Hiyoshi hugged? Ok so what's the big deal?" Sailor Elara asked while they were patrolling. Sailor Jupiter just finished recapping Elara about her conversation with Hiyoshi.

"I guess nothing but it didn't feel like those normal hugs. It felt like it was more than a hug and it felt…good." Sailor Jupiter said before leaping onto another rooftop. Sailor Elara smiled inwardly, _she's getting there. _ She stopped suddenly feeling her communicator vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out where a virtual map appeared with a red dot indicating it found a youma. Before she could put the communicator away another youma appeared, then another and another. It wasn't long until practically half the map was covered in red dots.

"Thor there's youma scattered in different places! There's one in Paris and another in Switzerland and there's a lot in London right now! There's so many in Europe I can't even count! Can Nephrite really send all these youma at once?!" Sailor Elara asked.

"I don't think so since the other Senshi are watching Nephrite and Zoycite. Ladies this might have to do with the last general! We must not panic though! Elara you will take the places out of London but not all. Jupiter you'll take care of London first then move on to the places out of London as well! Give me your communicators!" Both girls handed their communicators over and Thor started to glow green. He put his paws on both communicators and a green button with a symbol of a portal appeared. "Ok now you can create portals yourselves! Now let's go!"

Sailor Elara pressed the button and a portal to her first location appeared. She went through it and the portal disappeared. Sailor Jupiter and Thor made their way to their first destination. Sailor Jupiter appeared and saw a youma with hair all over and big feet sucking the energy from innocent people on the sidewalks. It tossed the lifeless bodies on the side of the road causing traffic blocks.

"Hey hideous creature I'm over here!" The youma turned around growling at the sight of Sailor Jupiter. It blew the hair out of its eyes and began charging at Sailor Jupiter. But Sailor Jupiter was ready; she flipped over the youma and launched a fierce kick to its back. While the youma was stumbling up Sailor Jupiter stretched her arms out. "Jupiter Thunder…." The lightning bolt made contact with the lightning rod. "Crash!" The bolts collided with the youma's body turning it into moon dust. "Ok on to the next one!"

"Mind if I help Sailor Jupiter?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around to see her knight in shining armor, Sir Eris. His outfit looked different though; it was a black metallic vest with his emerald in the middle. Loose black trousers were tucked into dark green sturdy combat boots. A dark green bandana was wrapped around his forehead and dark green wrist length gloves appeared on his hands with his fingers poking through. He still had that tattoo of the Earth's symbol on his right arm and the same mask was still on his face.

"Sure I have no problem with that. And what's with the outfit change?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Oh this, my outfit changed when my partner appeared," Sir Eris smiled. _Partner?_ Sailor Jupiter thought. With that, she and Sir Eris ran to their next location.

**Paris, France**

"Ooh it's so good to be back home! The fresh French scent, the crisp summer air. Too bad I can't stay long." Elara had already gone to her other assigned places and now she was in her home country, France. Sailor Elara leaped onto another rooftop. A firm hand slammed down on her shoulder and before she knew what was going on the youma swung her off the building. She caught herself just in time and climbed back onto the building; she had found her target. The youma sent a fiery attack at her but she dodged out of the way. While she was distracted another youma came up from behind and kicked her sending her to the ground. Elara was picking herself off the ground when the two youma pointed their weapons at her. The two shot their attacks at her but she felt nothing. Elara opened her eyes to see the same man she saw the other day blocking the attacks with his force field.

The youma stopped launching their attacks and tried to defeat the man head on. The man simply dodged the attempts and punched both youma to the ground. He raised his hand in the air, a golden ball of energy collecting together at his finger tips. "Breaking Dawn Blast!" The ball of golden energy destroyed both of the youma into moon dust. He then walked over to Sailor Elara and picked her up in his arms. He began jumping from bilding to building.

"Umm I think I can walk by myself now?" Sailor Elara said unsure of if she wanted to be out of the arms of this mysterious man. The man stopped at one building and let her down. "Why did you leave so suddenly before?"

"Because I wanted to get out of there before anybody spotted me."The guy replied. Elara could see that he was still covered in black revealing nothing but the mask near his eyes.

"Well now that we're here can you reveal yourself to me?" Sailor Elara asked. The man simply smiled and unwrapped the black cloth around him and the cloth that was wrapped around his face. When all the cloth was removed Elara's eyes widened. "It-it can't be?!"

"Elara it is me. Sir Hyperion, the solar guardian of Venus remember? Prince of the planet Thetis in the star system?" Sir Hyperion was wearing the same black metallic vest Sir Eris had. His had an orange sapphire in the middle with his black trousers were tucked neatly into his dark orange boots. He had yellow wrist gloves with an orange bandana wrapped around his forehead. An orange mask was on his face with the tattoo of the Venus symbol on his left arm. His messy blonde hair was flowing in the breeze. He was that guy that made Elara's heart flutter every time she saw him in the past.

"Of course I remember you! How could I forget my best guy friend in the past?!" Elara ran up to him and engulfed him into a big hug. Sir Hyperion was more than just a friend to her but he didn't know that. Elara thought that Sir Hyperion thought of her only as a friend, nothing more. Sir Hyperion smiled and hugged back; it felt good to see her again. Before Elara knew it tears were brimming in the corner of her eyes.

Sir Hyperion looked at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just that you kept the promise. Remember before you left to fight when the darkness attacked? You promised me you would come back and you did. Took a while though but you came back." Elara wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him; that promise he made meant everything to her. Sir Hyperion was happy; he was close to breaking that promise until Queen Serenity had awakened the solar guardians. He was always known as making promises and keeping them no matter what.

"Should we portal back and help Sir Eris and Sailor Jupiter?" He asked. She nodded, pulling her communicator out and pressing the portal button. A small (but big enough to go through) rip appeared in the air. Sailor Elara stepped in first and Sir Hyperion followed.

/*/*/*/

Sailor Jupiter and Sir Eris were finishing up wiping out the few remaining youma. They had already gone to some places out in Europe but it looked like some returned back in London.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

"Eris Lightning Fury!" Their attacks managed to destroy the remaining youma that all turned into moon dust. "Alright nice work Sailor Jupiter!" Sir Eris high-fived her and Jupiter smiled back; they did not even notice Sailor Elara and Sir Hyperion come through the portal until Elara cleared her throat.

"Sailor Elara you're back! And who's this friend of yours?" Sailor Jupiter turned to Sir Hyperion. "Hi I'm Sailor Jupiter, Senshi of Thunder."

"I already know who you are Jupiter. Here close your eyes and lend me your hand." Sailor Jupiter did what she was told and held Sir Hyperion's hand. He began to glow orange as his memories transferred into Sailor Jupiter. Once all his memories had passed he let go and Sailor Jupiter opened her eyes.

"Oh my it's you Sir Hyperion!" Sailor Jupiter pulled him into a hug. "I can't believe you're here! Do you remember Sailor Venus?"

"Yes I do, which reminds me where is she? Aren't you supposed to be working with the rest?" Sir Hyperion asked.

Yeah I am but Queen Serenity said I have to work on my own and find the rest of the solar guardians. She said the day will come when I join the others."

"Oh that makes sense." Sailor Jupiter looked at Sailor Elara seeing the slight red color on her cheeks. _Still reacts the same way whenever she sees him,_ Sailor Jupiter thought.

"So brother we meet again." Sailor Elara turned her attention to Sir Eris.

"Yeah it's good to see you again Elara." he replied. Elara couldn't take it anymore; she ran up to him and hugged him tight. Sir Eris was taken back by this but he hugged back just seconds later. "I missed you."

"Same here. Eris what are we going to do? Mom and dad are not around anymore. What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know but we'll figure it out together." Sir Eris assured. Suddenly the sky darkened a little and a voice boomed throughout the city.

"So Sailor Jupiter and friends, it seems you have destroyed the youma I sent. Well that's very good except for the fact that this was just a test to see how you guys do in battle. I must say it's decent enough but you will never stop me! Let me assure you, this isn't the last time you will see the works of Malachite, the fourth general!" The voice trailed off as the sky turned back to its beautiful color. The four guardians looked at each other; they just saw the doings of a new enemy….

A/N:  Sorry if this update was a little later than usual. My computer got busted and I had to wait forever for my dad to fix it! But I have to say, it might be about a week or so until I update again. I have to start working on the 14th chapter of my other fanfic **Another Century, Another Generation.** I'm falling behind on that story because of this one but don't worry. Well please read and review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. The Friendship Rose

**Author's Note:** Can you believe that I'm already at chapter 6! It's so great! I would like to thank all who read and reviewed previous chapters! I would like to see more reviews though! Right now I only have 6 reviews and I have 274 hits! So that's why I ask you all to please READ AND REVIEW! Even if you don't like it, tell me how I could make an improvement. And if you don't have an account sign up and make one! Or write your review as an anonymous reviewer. It's really important! Recap on last chapter: It has been revealed that another solar guardian Sir Hyperion is the solar guardian representing Venus. But is there more to his identity? Also new general Malachite has made his appearance to the quartet of superheroes. What future schemes does Malachite have planned for these four guardians? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon characters.

Act Six:

The Friendship Rose:

Leah rolled over in her bed, thinking about yesterday's events that happened in Milan. **(A/N: the event Leah's referring to happened in KyronP's In the Name of the Moon. Read it!)** Sailor Venus called her to help take a rainbow crystal out of a man's body because Sailor Moon supposedly vanished. Leah hoped that Sailor Moon was okay though. She appeared out of nowhere by a strange gust of wind but Leah didn't stay long enough to find out what had happened. Leah had to give some of her power to activate Sailor Venus' new Venus Wand to take out the crystal when Sailor Moon was away.

It just didn't seem fair to Leah though. She knew how Venus was the leader of the Inner Senshi and all but still. She felt a little useless; like she was just a small part to an even bigger whole. Leah thought she had more significance than that but it kind of explained everything a little better. What other reason could there be for Queen Serenity saying she had to work on her own for now? If she really was powerful wouldn't she be fighting together with them in just one team?

Leah wanted to be more than just another member to a team; she wanted to show that she could take on the responsibility without having to be pushed along on the way. Leah knew for a fact that there was no Jupiter wand or any mystical tools like that. _I'm more than just a person with special powers, am I? _Leah thought. She tried to convince herself she was just being ridiculous but she really couldn't. _Maybe I am just a normal person with powers after all. _Leah added as an after thought. Leah remembered how she didn't even want to be a Senshi in the first place after all, well not since she learned of her destiny. _Maybe that's it! Maybe Queen Serenity doesn't have that much faith in me because I rejected the power of a Senshi._ Instead of Leah making herself feel better, she just made herself feel a million times worse.

"Why am I not good enough? What are my goals anyways? I know that I'm trying to protect Earth but why? Why make me of all people suitable to protect a planet full of people? I'm not even that special after all!" Leah shouted sitting straight up. All that answered her questions was silence. Leah knew that Scott went out to run a few errands but she knew that Thor was still in the suite somewhere. After a few moments of silence Leah flopped back onto her mattress. _The least I can do is sleep. Maybe that would put me out of my misery…_ Leah thought as her eyelids began to close.

/*/*/*/

"Luna I'm worried. Leah hasn't woken up yet and earlier in the morning I heard her yelling random questions to no one. I think she doubts herself, which for Leah is not normal. I just really don't know what to do. I think she's feeling the pressure of some sort." Thor talked through the silver compact.

"_That doesn't sound like her at all. Did you try talking to her about it?"_ Luna asked.

"I would but she won't wake up even if I jumped on her. I'm so confused. Two days ago she was fine and all, considering on how the last general appeared. But yesterday she seemed a little off. Did anything happen while she was in Milan?"

"_No nothing was out of normal. She came and helped transfer her power into the Venus wand and left."_ Luna summarized the events.

"If everything was normal why is she like this? Maybe I should just call Elizabeth to help cheer her up." Thor suggested. Luna nodded her head in approval and turned off the compact. Thor pressed the 'Elara' button and waited for Elizabeth to answer.

/*/*/

"Ok so tell me what's wrong," Elizabeth said immediately as she put her Gucci handbag on Leah's desk and kicked off her purple and white Nike shoes.

"Nothing's wrong," Leah lied but she was hoping Elizabeth would believe her.

"Leah don't try to lie to me, I know something is wrong. You're not being yourself," Elizabeth sighed. Leah was a lot of things but a stubborn person she was not. Elizabeth just really wanted to help her friend out even though her friend wasn't saying anything at the moment. Something about Leah had changed over the 24 hours but she didn't know what.

"Just go away and leave me alone," Leah moaned from under her covers and faced the other way. Elizabeth looked over to Thor who looked back with pleading eyes. Elizabeth could just see that Thor was really worried about her. And Thor wasn't that type who would worry about something that will work out in the end.

"Fine Leah if you want to stay here in bed then you can do just that. I'm going out for patrolling and when I come back, you better be out bed," Elizabeth said grabbing her handbag. She leaned down beside Thor and whispered in his ear, "Keep an eye on her. I'll be back." She didn't really want to leave her friend at her time of need but she had to go check out the city. Something did not feel right at all.

Elizabeth walked out of the hotel and headed towards Sunshine Café. She knew that Nicholas wasn't going to be there but it's never good to give up hope. Elizabeth suddenly stopped remembering an important thing. She shouldn't like Nicholas anymore. No she couldn't like Nicholas anymore. Not after since Sir Hyperion arrived. Elizabeth really did not want to choose between them; it was like they were related to each other or almost the same person. They acted in a similar way and they both had that special quality about them that you couldn't just let pass by.

Elizabeth shook the feeling off, they couldn't be the same person. Otherwise she would have noticed since the queen said they would have a special aura about them. She noticed it in Sir Hyperion but not in Nicholas yet there was definitely a strong feeling about him. Then she remembered another thing about what happened before she walked to Leah's place. Queen Serenity appeared in her bedroom, giving some kind of letter to her and giving an explanation before leaving.

She looked down to her handbag that she put the letter in. She decided to read it now since she wasn't really doing anything. It was titled 'The Friendship Rose'. She read:

_Friendship is like a rose, so beautiful when in bloom, we play like there's no tomorrow, even if tomorrow's so soon._

_Telling secrets, exploring, and having a blast, who knew a day could go by so fast?_

_Fighting evil in cute mini skirts, laughing so hard from jokes it hurts._

_Feeling the warm glow on our faces from the sun, wishing that our lives were just made up of fun._

_Some friendships crumble and wither away, but I knew ours would be here to stay._

The writing was neat and tidy; Elizabeth immediately noticed that the writing had belonged to the Moon Princess. Elizabeth thought the poem was over but she saw more handwriting in a different style and color. She quickly realized that the new writing belonged to Leah.

_Years go by, our friendship even stronger; I wish our time together was much longer._

_The day before the battle I let out a sigh, would this really be our last goodbye?_

_Our friendship basically over as soon as it started, but I will not sit down and be broken-hearted._

_I run off determined on this new quest, knowing I will not stop not even for a rest._

_Forget that saying "Out of sight, out of mind," a friendship like ours always shined._

_Our friendship is like a beautiful piece of art, but you will always have a special place in my heart._

_Friendship is like a rose, so beautiful when in bloom; I never thought this ending would come this soon._

Elizabeth could feel the tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. This poem was so beautiful and had so much emotion behind it. Queen Serenity had told her that the Moon Princess wanted to give this to Elizabeth the day battle broke out but Elizabeth had already gone to fight. The queen had explained that Leah asked Princess Serenity to help her make a poem for Elizabeth since Leah was not good at writing poems. Princess Serenity wrote the first part based on what Leah described to her. The second part Leah had made after Elizabeth had left to prepare for the battle. Leah told Princess Serenity to promise that she would give the poem to Elizabeth.

The poem reminded her how much fun she and Leah had as Sailor Elara and Sailor Jupiter. She wanted so badly to change time and go back to things the way they were before their galaxy was threatened. Destiny and fate brought them back together but this time around Elizabeth was planning to stay that way. It seemed kind of weird though; the part the Moon Princess wrote looked awfully familiar to Serena's. Come to think of it that part of the poem looked very close to the kinds Serena composed. Elizabeth decided that she would talk to Thor about it.

The bell tinkled as Elizabeth opened the door to Sunshine Café surprised to see the amount of people that were there. She just wanted to stay that for a quick snack then she was going to go patrolling. She sat at the counter and picked up a menu looking for the special. Elizabeth was also reading the poem over, taking such a great liking towards it already. She was more surprised to see Nicholas appear in front of her.

"Hey Elizabeth. What's up lately?" Nicholas smiled at her. Elizabeth tried to ignore how incredibly gorgeous he was but she couldn't. His blue eyes seemed to shimmer brighter than before. She loved blue eyes so much especially his kind; so light yet still kept the blue color. The way his sandy blonde hair fell a little into his eyes. She felt her cheeks getting hotter by the seconds.

"Um nothing really, just you know training for the primaries and all," Elizabeth replied, trying to keep her cool.

"What do you have here? A poem?" he asked picking up the sheet of paper and reading it. Elizabeth hoped that he wouldn't catch onto the part about fighting evil in mini skirts. "That's a really great poem, who wrote it?"

"The first part another friend of mine wrote and the second part Leah wrote."

"Leah really? She must be a good poet then." Nicholas said. Elizabeth let out a giggle; Leah wasn't a good poet excluding this poem. One time she tried to rhyme 'silver' with 'winter'. Everyone knows that you can't rhyme sliver and orange with anything that's in the dictionary.

"Leah is good at a lot of things but she is not poetic. In fact I was surprised to see that she even wrote that part. But a thing Leah is very good at is dancing," Elizabeth admitted. She could see the shock all over Nicholas's face.

"She's a dancer? My first impression of her wouldn't have been that she was a dancer."

"Yeah Leah might look like the type who doesn't know how to dance but I'm telling you she's really good. Her mom was a dance instructor so she taught Leah how to dance. She dances with such grace and elegance; she really knows her stuff. I bet if she wasn't a martial arts fighter, she would be a dancer." Elizabeth didn't know why but she felt more opened to Nicholas at the moment.

She didn't feel embarrassed or anything like that; she just felt like she was having a normal conversation. Elizabeth and Nicholas talked some more like about their childhood, their goals for the future and so many more stuff. Before Elizabeth knew it, she had to go check up on Leah.

"This was nice Nicholas but I have to go back to Leah. She isn't feeling well so I have to be there for her." She finished her drink and left money on the counter. Elizabeth stood up straightening her shirt and grabbing her bag.

"I almost didn't come to work today but I'm glad I did." Nicholas flashed a bright smile at her. "I hope I see you soon," Nicholas leaned over and kissed her softly on her cheek. Elizabeth's whole face turned bright red as he pulled away. She barely managed to squeak out a "bye" and scurried out of the café. Nicholas sighed; he should really stop before it went too far. He wasn't worried of getting heart broken because of his ex. No it wasn't that at all. It was because a new girl has entered back into his heart again.

Elizabeth started walking back to Leah's hotel when her communicator started to vibrate. She pulled it out where a virtual map on the world appeared. The map began to locate the nearest demon. It turned out that it was in London, in a place not too far from the café. She put her communicator away and ducked into the nearest alleyway to transform.

When she arrived at the scene she saw a huge bear looking youma attacking people walking in the park. Sailor Elara narrowed her eyes, "Hey ugly creature!" The youma stopped and started looking for the source of the voice, confused. "I'm over here you dummy!" The youma turned around and saw Sailor Elara standing there.

"Bearacuda!" The youma roared slamming its fists onto its chest. Sailor Elara stood there looking slightly bored.

"Is that all you can give me?" she asked. Bearacuda roared again and began charging straight at her. Sailor Elara simply leaped over Bearacuda and landing a fierce kick at its back. The youma stumbled for a second but regained its posture. But Sailor Elara was ready for this and thrust both her hands out in front of her. "Elara Lunar Afterglow!" The strong light wrapped around Bearacuda until it dissolved into a small pile of moon dust. The energy was returned to the people and they went on with their day.

"Strange, that wasn't even my more vital attack and the youma went down so easily. Something's not right here." Out of nowhere a hand wrapped around her mouth so quickly she couldn't let out a scream. The unknown person lifted Elara into his arms and teleported away from the park, creating a storm.

Thor was leaping from rooftop to rooftop. He felt Elizabeth transform so he decided to go aid his help to her. He left Leah behind because she was sleeping and not even an earthquake would wake her up now. Thor peered up at the sky, a thunder storm was brewing, the best condition for Leah right now. But she was in a lousy mood right now so he didn't think even the thunder could knock her out of it. Thor finally spotted Elizabeth but she was being captured by someone. He peered closer and gasped; it was Malachite.

_Well I don't have my compact so I can't communicate anyone. And if I go back to Leah now I won't be able to see where Elizabeth is being taken to,_ Thor thought. He decided that he would follow them and hope that Sir Eris or Sir Hyperion would show up. Thor followed them to an old abandoned factory boarding station. There was a large construction crane on the deck which was near water. Malachite was nowhere in sight but then Thor looked up. Elara was hooked up on a chain hanging from the crane. Malachite was standing on the branch, just finishing tying up her hands.

"I hope you're going to enjoy tonight's storm, especially from a metal chain," Malachite smirked.

"I think you have forgotten that I'm the solar guardian representing Jupiter. That planet is all about thunder and lightning, so you think a storm like this would harm me? Please it would just give me more power," Elara stated matter-of-factly.

"No I didn't forget. Which is why I created the storm myself, making it a Negaverse storm and not those other storms. This storm would hurt you if I want it to which I want it to," Malachite smiled sinister-like. Before Elara could say another word Malachite stuffed a white cloth in her mouth, tying it at the back so it wouldn't come out. "The lightning would start in a minute so you better say your last prayers." Malachite heard a _thump_ on the branch of the crane and turned around to see what was going on.

"You are not going to hurt our fellow teammate and friend," Sir Hyperion glared at Malachite.

"Nobody messes around with my sister," Sir Eris growled right after then taking a lunge at Malachite. He ducked but Sir Hyperion was ready and punched him several times in the jaw. He was satisfied when he heard a _crack_ and backed off so that Sir Eris could finish the job. "Eris Lightning Fury!" Sir Eris shouted as he thrust forth the big green energy ball that he formed at Malachite.

"Breaking Dawn Blast!" Sir Hyperion yelled as his attack hit Malachite as well. The power was so strong that it knocked Malachite off the branch and to the ground below.

The general growled; he wasn't going to let them win that easily. He raised his hand and two bolts of black lightning hit both Sir Eris and Sir Hyperion off the branch as well. They grabbed the railing in time but an invisible force began to push them down, making them loosen their grip on the railing. Thor could only watch helplessly below not knowing what to do. All of the guardians couldn't attack at the moment. A black lightning bolt was just about to injure Sailor Elara and a strange force was going to leave Sir Eris and Sir Hyperion plummeting to their potential doom. _Leah if you can hear me, please help. We need you more than ever now_, Thor pleaded in his head.

All of the sudden a rip opened through the air and out leaped Sailor Jupiter. She stood on the branch looking at the scene in front of her. Malachite was regaining his strength, Sir Eris and Sir Hyperion were just about to fall and Sailor Elara was just about to be hit by lightning. "Malachite you have gone too far this time! Sailor Jupiter is now here to save my friends and send you back into the darkness where you belong!" Sailor Jupiter raised her hand and a stream of white lightning crackled out of the sky and hit Malachite. It made him lose his grip of the invisible force, letting Sir Hyperion and Sir Eris climb back onto the branch.

"Guys move back, I can't stop this thunder but I can transform it." The two solar guardians decided to keep Malachite busy and climbed down to the ground. "Jupiter, planet of thunder and lightning. Lend me down your power so that I can change the lightning back to its regular form. I call upon the forces of love and justice in the name of Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter recited as she began to glow green and the lightning rod extended from her tiara. Regular lightning shot out of the rod and into the sky changing all signs of black lightning into regular white lightning and thunder.

A thunder bolt crashed down from the sky and hit the metal chain. The electrical current went down until it made contact with Elara's body making her glow a light purple. Her eyes snapped opened and the cloth tied around her mouth ripped in half. Elara did a full swing on the chain before breaking it and landing on the branch. Then Elara's and Jupiter's eyes met in full understanding. They both held hands, their auras glowing even brighter than before. They held each others hand and raising their other hand towards the sky.

"In the name of Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter cried.

"In the name of Cygnus and the moon Elara!" Sailor Elara shouted next. Two bolts of lightning hit the palms of their hands, and then they both lowered them and pointed them towards Malachite who was struggling up from the boys' attacks.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!"

"Lightning Sonic Whiplash!" The attacks spiraled towards Malachite before devouring him in a sense of pain. The thunder left large bruises and cuts on him.

"When I get you all it won't be pretty!" Malachite roared before teleporting back to base. The storm stopped and the sky cleared up. The two Senshi stopped glowing as they floated back to the ground below. Sailor Jupiter felt worn out as she almost stumbled to the ground but Sir Eris caught her in time.

"Will you be okay?" he asked with his eyes full of concern.

"Yeah I'm a lot better now." She faced Elara, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I was just feeling a little useless and not that powerful. I mean I'm the only Inner Senshi who hasn't joined the others yet. I kind of felt like I wasn't important enough to be a Senshi."

Sailor Elara let out a gasp, "You are never useless! You're like the strongest Senshi I've met. And the whole thing about not joining the others yet isn't what you think it is. Haven't you ever wondered why you were the only Planetary Senshi on this team?" Jupiter shook her head. "Well it's because you are our leader; the leader of the solar guardians. In the past we needed one Planetary Senshi to be our leader and the queen chose you!"

"Really? Are you sure? I mean the queen had many other options as well so why would she pick me?" Jupiter asked.

"Of course I'm sure! The queen could have picked Mercury or Mars or even one of the Outers but she chose you because you were special! You had that special leading quality that was meant for the solar guardians! I'm the second in command person but you lead the whole thing! So you are important and special! And you are definitely not useless! Don't think that way Jupiter," Elara said and pulled her into a hug. Jupiter held back tears as she hugged her best friend; it was good to know that she was important after all.

"Even when you are feeling down Jupiter we will always be there with you," Sir Eris smiled while Sir Hyperion nodded his head. With that both guardians back flipped onto the roof of the factory and disappeared into the night.

"Leah let's go power down and head back to your place," Sailor Elara suggested. Sailor Jupiter nodded as they both let their transformations fade off. Instead of creating a portal they decided to just walk home. "Leah?"

"Yeah Liz?"

"Before I came to your house Queen Serenity paid a visit to me and gave me a poem from the past. The Moon Princess wrote the first part but you wrote the second part." Elizabeth handed the poem over to Leah who took it and began reading it carefully. Her eyes soften as she finished reading the closing.

"I remember this, I asked Princess Serenity for help because I knew you had to leave for battle soon and she was always the good poet. I wanted to let you know how I felt and that I would never forget you. Then I wrote the second part right before the battle broke out but I knew I couldn't get this to you in time so I made the princess promise to give it to you. Looks like she can still keep her promises even though we don't know where she is."

"The princess sure does perform wonders; just like our friendship," Elizabeth smiled then hugged her best friend. Just like in the poem she knew their friendship was here to stay at last.

A/N: Well that's all people. The poem "The Friendship Rose" was made entirely by me. So I would really appreciate it if you asked for my permission if you ever wanted to use it. My appreciation goes out to KyronP for always reviewing and giving me ideas to use for my chapters. So remember to review her fanfics "Codename: Sailor V!" and "In the Name of the Moon." The first one is completed but it doesn't hurt to check it out and review it. And don't forget that this is the sister story to "In the Name of the Moon," also so don't forget to read that as well and review! This chapter was taken mostly by Elizabeth's point of view but still had the Leah in it. Anyways thank you all for reading so please review!


	7. The Fiery Brunette

**Author's Note: **I'm back with chapter 7 everyone. I know this update was really late but my computer broke and my dad had to buy me a new laptop. So then I had to wait for Microsoft Office to get installed on my computer and until then I had no method of document wise to type my chapter. But here it is now and I'm getting this out fast as soon as possible to make up for the late update. Here it is the seventh chapter of Thunder and Lightning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon relate characters. This is my own plot and though I wish it made money I get no profit from writing this.

Act Seven:

The Fiery Brunette:

Leah sat on her bed, waiting for Elizabeth to arrive for their Senshi meeting. Thor said he had something important to discuss and needed them to be there. Leah was still thinking about the call she got earlier today on her communicator. Sailor Mercury aka Naoko said that Serena was acting really strange. Something wasn't right about her ever since she got back from the Beryl's base. Leah knew they had to find out what was going on with Serena and fast. Just then Elizabeth walked through Leah's bedroom door.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to stop for ice cream," Elizabeth smiled, pulling out an ice cream cup for Leah. She already had her own in her hands.

"So you rather stop for ice cream than come to an urgent Senshi meeting?" Thor asked, raising one eyebrow up.

"Oh don't be such a drag Thor, I got one for you too," Elizabeth said, revealing another ice cream cup for Thor. That seemed to shut Thor right up since he loved ice cream. He licked some of his vanilla ice cream before sitting up straight and re-adjusting his composure.

"Now that everyone is here I have some news for you." He pulled out his silver compact and showed a picture of a girl with brown hair but it almost seemed dark red. There was something very familiar about that girl to Leah. "I noticed this girl one day when I was watching TV and I could feel her strong aura through it. It's very powerful and I was thinking she could either be one of us or one of the Dark Kingdom's," Thor started.

"I can't sense whether she's good or not but she does have strong future telling powers. If we can find her I think we will be able to convince her to help us find out what's wrong with Sailor Moon," Thor finished. Elizabeth peered closer at the picture and gasped.

"I know that girl! She's Naomi Flynn! American superstar, model and actor! Her father is a famous record producer! I've been following her ever since her debut in the fashion and music industry!" Elizabeth exclaimed. Now Leah recognized her; she used to listen to Naomi's CDs back in Japan.

"Oh I guess that's why I saw her on the TV," Thor said, actually thinking about it.

"And I just happened to know that she has a CD signing right here in London. But it's today and it's very exclusive so it might be hard to get in," Elizabeth added. Leah put her index finger on her chin while thinking. Suddenly an idea popped into her head.

"Hey Elizabeth, since your dad is such an important political diplomat, maybe he can get us in. Reserve a special spot for us in line?" Leah suggested. Elizabeth's dad could pull off almost any free stuff. Free food, free tickets, almost anything.

"I'll try but I don't think it would work," Elizabeth told them. He father would be disappointed to hear that she'd rather go to a CD signing than her highly paid martial arts training session. But Elizabeth didn't just want to go to see Naomi Flynn close up and personal but now it was a Senshi matter and she took them seriously.

"That's the spirit Elizabeth!" Thor smiled and stretched his body backwards then flopped down on Leah's bed. She rolled her eyes and picked up the remote, flipping from channel to channel. There was a channel talking about Ancient Greece and a painting of a cat with black fur with his head held high, appeared on the screen. The cat was posing on a fountain with some Greek citizens surrounding them. The narrator said that they were all praising the cat for its "incredible, supernatural" abilities.

Elizabeth stared at the screen and almost recognized who the cat was until Leah changed the channel. "Hey change it back for a second." Leah did what she was told and Elizabeth smiled. That cat in the painting was none other than Thor. "Thor that's you in the painting!"

Thor lifted up his head and looked at the screen. Oh yeah, that was him in that painting. The Guardian cats were on the earth so long that they had been there during ancient civilizations. He loved showing off his mighty cat abilities to the Greek citizens They almost made him another Greek god until the Egyptians started to worship cats and they decided not to follow that. Yes those were the days. Thor smiled. And Artemis thought Thor was discreet. Thor was in a painting while Artemis was just in a picture in some book or documentary. He went to the Egyptians after that but stay on the down low so the Greek wouldn't recognize him.

"Those Greek people are really cool," Thor said to Elizabeth before resting his head back on the bed. Leah and Elizabeth looked at each other with a look of astonishment on their faces. They couldn't believe that Thor was _that_ old.

**A condo in San Francisco**

Malachite was sitting in his penthouse condo in San Francisco, wondering how he was going to get them this time. He turned on the TV and saw Naomi Flynn on the news. Malachite could feel the strong aura that was radiating from the TV and smiled. This girl could have been a Senshi but she looked more neutral. If he could capture her and turn her into a minion then Queen Beryl would praise him instead of that rotten Nephrite. He was going to get back at him for taking Zoycite away from him.

/*/*/*/

Leah and Elizabeth waited for Nicholas to come to their table and take their orders. Ever since they first came to the cafe, they've been going back ever since. The food was fantastic and for Elizabeth their "employees" were amazing. The CD signing was later in the afternoon and they were going to get their nails done for this occasion. Leah had said it wasn't necessary but Elizabeth insisted so she caved in. Leah saw Nicholas near the back and waved over to him. He smiled right back and started heading towards their table.

"Hey Liz have you ever noticed that Nicholas looks like Sir Hyperion a little?" Leah asked. Elizabeth studied Nicholas closely then shook her head.

"I was thinking the same thing yesterday but he can't be Hyperion. Queen Serenity told me that the solar guardians would have this special aura and it would be pretty detectable if you are a solar guardian yourself. I don't really see that aura on Nicholas. Too bad though," Elizabeth sighed. If only Nicholas was Sir Hyperion then it would have made her life much easier.

Nicholas came to their table and said his usual greeting and asked them what they would like to order. Leah ordered some fries with a chocolate milkshake while Elizabeth just ordered some chicken wings with iced tea. He returned a little while later and served them their food.

"Hey Nick, how's everything going?" Leah groaned; she recognized that voice from anywhere. It was kind of hard not to though. Hiyoshi dragged a chair over to Leah's table and sat with his elbows on the table right next to Leah.

"It's going good Hiyoshi," Nicholas answered, resting his hand on the table. Elizabeth greeted him while Leah just rolled her eyes and continued eating. Her food seemed to lose its taste all of the sudden. Hiyoshi faced Leah and gave her one of his usual smiles. "Where's my "hello" Leah?" he asked.

"I don't have to say hi to you every time you come to the cafe," Leah retorted, eating another French fry. Elizabeth shook her head dismissively; Leah had to figure out sooner or later. She could tell that Hiyoshi liked Leah more than a friend and Leah was starting to develop a minor crush on him back. It was just that Leah was too stubborn to admit it. Nicholas looked at Elizabeth and looked like he knew just exactly what she was talking about.

"Fine I guess there's no use of trying anymore," Hiyoshi said reaching out for a fry and eating it before Leah could notice. "So since you won't say hi I'll just ask you right now. " Leah was surprised; what could Hiyoshi be talking about?

"Fine just get it over with." Leah wasn't going to get involved in his little games. She started sipping on her milkshake.

"Well I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow because I was thinking you and I could go out...together." There was complete silence around their table. Elizabeth was surprised that he decided to ask Leah out now of all times. Nicholas wasn't surprised since Hiyoshi told him of his plan. And Leah was just plain shocked; she almost thought she didn't hear right until she looked at Hiyoshi's face. He was dead serious. Leah started choking from her drink and went on a coughing fit. She kept on patting her chest to stop coughing but it took a little while for the coughing to stop.

"What did you say?" Leah croaked out. This wasn't how a rivalry was supposed to be like. Leah had never thought of Hiyoshi in that way. She didn't like Hiyoshi that way; she didn't even like him at all! This was wrong, shocking, and unbelievable!

"You heard me the first time. I want to go out with you on a date," Hiyoshi said simply, eating another fry. "And you know I'll keep on bothering you about it if you don't say yes." Leah couldn't handle more of Hiyoshi's annoying self but she didn't want to go on a date with Hiyoshi. She looked at Elizabeth with a desperate look but Elizabeth kept a stern look on her face. That was it; either go on the date or face Hiyoshi's annoying self for a long time.

Leah took a deep breath and let it all out. "Okay Hiyoshi I'll go on the date with you." Hiyoshi's face brightened up; he didn't really believe she would have actually said yes. He smiled brightly at her, one of those bright white smiles he was famous for. Leah didn't admit it to anybody but she actually liked his kinds of smiles. "Anyways Elizabeth and I have to go to our appointment now. Bye Nicholas and... I guess bye Hiyoshi," Leah muttered, placing money on the table. She grabbed Elizabeth's hand and dragged her out of the cafe with her head down.

Hiyoshi turned back to Nicholas, after Leah and Elizabeth left, with a smile on his face. He reached out and high fived Nicholas across the table. "That went well!"

"I told you she would say yes. You have no faith at all man," Nicholas laughed while moving on to clear up the next table.

/*/*/*/

Leah and Elizabeth arrived at the CD singing with Thor in Leah's handbag. The line was pretty long but Elizabeth said they were going to get in no matter what. Leah peered at the long yet active line and tried to look near the front. She saw Naomi signing some CDs while one of her hit singles played through the speakers. "Liz that's her and I could definitely feel that strong energy," Leah whispered over. But then a sharp feeling appeared in her gut. Only one thing could make Leah feel like that. And that was the Negaverse.

/*/*/*/

Naomi plastered on her bright smile as another fan approached her table, asking for an autograph. This was just a typical day of her life but it was much more complex than it used to be. She signed the CD and flashed another rehearsed smile at the fan before they walked away. Just a few more hours and then she would be free. She was almost done signing another autograph when two auras entered her mind, feeling very familiar to her. She was so surprised that she almost messed up her signature. She kind of spaced out until the current fan at her table started waving their hands in front of her face. Naomi blinked a couple of times and then realized what happened.

"Sorry, who should I make this out to again?" The fan said their name and Naomi finished her autograph, handing the CD back to the person. They left before muttering how stars were so distracted these days, under their breath. If Naomi wasn't so focused she would have chased that fan and told them that she was not one of those spacing out freaks. Plus her manager aka her father, wouldn't appreciate getting a law suit for 'verbal' abuse.

She shot a look at her dad saying that she needed to take a break and he nodded his head. He tapped a microphone and announced that Naomi needed to take a break and would be back soon. Naomi took this cue to leave and head inside the building the CD singing was taken place at. She had to find out who these two auras belonged to.

Naomi walked down a corridor, running into a man with platinum blond hair so white it almost looked bleached. He was wearing a tacky general uniform that did not work with his skin tone or his shape at all. He reeked of Negaverse and Naomi narrowed her eyes warningly.

"What is your business here? This is a private session that only people with exclusive tickets can attend," Naomi crossed her arms. She had a black belt in tae kwon do and was not afraid to show off her techniques.

"Do you think you scare me little girl?" Malachite remarked, keeping his cool. He had crossed the line for Naomi. She hated being called 'little girl'. It sounded so childish which she was not. Before Malachite could react she launched a fierce kick to his stomach, knocking Malachite down to the ground. She ran out the back door before Malachite could struggle up and chase after her.

/*/*/*/

Leah groaned when she heard that Naomi wanted to take a break. She should have brought a fold able chair; at least she would have been comfortable. A little while later she had a bad feeling; something wasn't right. And she knew exactly what that thing was. Leah gave Elizabeth a look with her fully understanding that they needed to go transform right away. Elizabeth nodded and slipped out of the line and ran behind some dumpsters. After they were finished transforming they headed off the direction the evil presence was coming from. They arrived just in time to see Naomi being chased by Malachite. The two looked at each other knowing exactly what to do.

Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Elara began chasing right at Malachite when Elara flipped and landed above Jupiter then Sailor Jupiter hoisted her up with her arms in the air. Elara did a full body twist in the air before landing on Malachite's shoulders, preventing him from seeing Naomi. Sailor Jupiter gave Naomi a look, telling her to escape while she could. Naomi understood and ran around a corner. Meanwhile Malachite was trying to shake Elara off his shoulders but the grip she had on him was almost unbreakable.

Finally with one strong swing of his body, Malachite swung Elara off and she landed in a pile of garbage bags. Sailor Jupiter was ready to attack but another voice interrupted.

"Flaming Fire Tornado!" A cyclone of fire spun wildly towards Malachite knocking him over as well. A girl wearing the same uniform as Elara but only in red, black and white leaped down from the rooftop of a building. And her boots were almost high heels but with flaps and her hair was deep brown with the ends being red like they were dipped in dark red paint. Elara let out a gasp and scrambled out of the garbage bags.

"Sailor Themis of Deimos?! I thought I'd never see you again!" Elara went up to hug her fellow teammate. Sailor Themis hugged her back and then turned to Jupiter.

"Sailor Jupiter, it's an honour to be standing in front of you once again," Themis bowed and Jupiter felt her cheeks warming up. Nobody had ever said they were honoured to be standing in her presence.

"Themis there's no need to bow to her. She's just like us remember?" Elara rolled her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eris and Hyperion jumping down from a building and running towards them. They were surprised to see Sailor Themis and Malachite knocked out in a pile of garbage.

"Hey Themis welcome back to the team!" Hyperion said giving her a welcoming pat on her back.

"Yeah it's nice to see you again Themis," Eris flashed a bright smile at her as he walked over.

"Sir Hyperion and Eris! It's nice to see you again! And Eris, have you gotten cuter over past these years?" Themis laughed. Sailor Jupiter thought she wasn't fuming but Themis apparently noticed. "Whoa calm down Jupiter; Eris is all yours." Jupiter blushed and felt a little embarrassed from her comment. But then Malachite woke up and struggled up from the garbage pile.

"Did you think you would get rid of me that easily?!" Malachite roared, thrusting his arms out and sending all five guardians crashing into a brick wall. They each slide down and groaned from the pain. But Jupiter was determined and picked herself off the ground. She helped the others and they all started charging at Malachite at once. Jupiter and Themis took Malachite head on while Eris, Elara and Hyperion flipped up into the air, ready to attack.

"Lightning Sonic Whiplash!"

"Eris Lightning Fury!"

"Breaking Dawn Blast!" The three attacks merged into one and blasted Malachite down the alleyway. Sailor Jupiter let the lightning rod extend from her tiara, preparing to finish it off.

"I call upon the powers of Jupiter to help banish this evil general!" A lightning bolt crashed down from the sky and collected within her tiara. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Malachite howled in pain as the bolts electrocuted his body but he teleported back to his base before any more damage could be down. Jupiter wore a sense of pride as she turned to her team. "That went well."

"And now that it's over we should leave now. We'll see you again soon." Hyperion and Eris left their usual way by flipping onto a building out of sight. Thor then came into the alleyway, surprised to see Sailor Themis.

"Sailor Themis! This is a wonderful surprise!" Thor exclaimed. Themis giggled; Thor was always her favourite guardian cat out of the three.

"It's good to see you again Thor!" Themis picked Thor up in her arms and started cuddling him like a baby. Normally Thor wouldn't have accepted but he made an exception this time.

"Anyways back to business. We need your special powers right now Themis. Luna and Artemis have contacted me saying that Sailor Moon has been acting strange ever since she returned from her kidnapping by the Negaverse. We need you to tell us what's going on," Thor said. Themis' facial expression turned serious as she lowered Thor back to the ground. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

"I see Sailor Moon being captive by her own soul. There's a spell involved and the other two generals are also involved in this. I also see a white padded room...." Themis said in a monotone voice. Then she snapped out of her trance. "Sorry Thor that's all I could get out. Whatever it is, it's really strong if it's blocking my powers."

"No matter, information is still information. I will have to tell Luna and Artemis right away. Good job by the way." Jupiter and Elara smiled at Thor and thanked him.

"So can we reveal our other identities already?" Elara asked and they all nodded. Jupiter let her transformation fade while Elara let the purple winds wrap around her body and Themis let the rings of fire to surround her body. When all of them were finished they were back to Leah, Elizabeth and Naomi?!

"I knew there was something special about you!" Leah exclaimed while Naomi laughed.

"Yeah I am some superstar from America now!" Naomi said while Elizabeth just stared. She then dug a CD from out of her pocket and a permanent marker from her other one.

"Since we are here, mind if you autograph this for me?" Leah and Naomi looked at each other then burst out laughing.

A/N: Finally done at last! I made this in three days; that is how bad I wanted it to get out since the update was so late. Next update would be a while or so. I still have to decide what I am going to do for the next chapter. A thanks goes out to KyronPfor always reviewing! Hope now you can update your fanfic! Anyways please read and review like I always say to do. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	8. Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:** I am back with my next act. I have decided to update as soon as possible for now on. Well until KyronP updates his stories as well. This author's note is going to be a short one. Anyways please read and review which I always stress you readers to do. Recap on last chapter: A new solar guardian, Sailor Themis has appeared. That means just one more inner solar guardian to find; the solar guardian for Mercury. While all is fun as such they wonder what secrets are being hidden from them. What happens next? Like I always say, read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters.

Act Eight:

Keeping Secrets:

Naomi, Leah and Elizabeth were hanging out in Naomi's room in her giant mansion. Her father bought her one right in London since this was one of her favourite spots to be in. She loved being in the UK and the UK loved her. She was wearing a cranberry red Dior dress because she would be attending some sort of tele-a-thon later on in the day. The life of a celebrity never rests. Neither does the life of a Senshi.

"I really can't believe you live in this mansion! And only you and three other people live here!" Elizabeth squealed as she checked out Naomi's walk in closet. If you had ever been in a normal walk-in closet, try a celebrity's closet. There were designer outfits as far as the eye can see.

"You say it as if you don't have a mansion yourself. Which you do," Leah reminded her. It was true; Elizabeth's family owned a mansion in the outskirts of Paris. Elizabeth's dad was, after all, a political diplomat; a very important one at that. He was also the French ambassador so far so Elizabeth's travelling for martial arts actually benefited him.

"Okay but that's different. I actually live with eight other people while she only lives with three," Elizabeth stated as she pulled out an oversized black leather Prada handbag. "I am totally borrowing this!"

"Correction some of the maids live here too in their maid quarters," Naomi said.

"You say 'quarters' as if this was still your palace on Deimos," Leah snorted. Naomi laughed but immediately stopped after they heard a knock on the door. Naomi allowed the person in and a maid who looked old enough to be a mother but could pull off a young grandmother stepped inside. She was carrying a tray of tea cups and a plate of cookies. Well they looked like something fancier than cookies but that's what Leah thought they were.

"Ms. Flynn I brought some tea and scones for you and your lovely friends," the maid said, her thick British accent showing. She placed the tray on the table and poured some freshly brewed tea into each of the tea cups.

"Thanks Martha and you don't have to call me 'miss.' It's not like I'm some princess or duchess," Naomi thanked the lady named Martha and she smiled. Leah had to hold her laughter in from the statement. So ironic; a princess saying she wasn't a princess. Or was that something else other than irony?

"I know but you are quite the celebrity in England so we enjoy your stay here. Besides we cannot forget the work your mother has done in the theatre," Martha replied. Yes Naomi's mother was also English and had been acting in famous theatres all over England and then Europe. She went to Broadway in New York and met Naomi's father at the end of one of her shows. Leah guessed that's where all of Naomi's talent came from.

"Hey you were the one who inspired her to live her dreams of becoming an actress," Naomi reminded her and Martha just chuckled.

"I was mainly just a behind the scenes person," she laughed. "Enjoy your tea ladies. And it was nice meeting you too." Martha left behind the door without another word.

"She seems nice," Leah said, reaching out for a scone and falling back onto Naomi's huge red canopy bed. Everything in Naomi's room was red themed. It was either exactly red or a shade of red.

"Oh she is. She's been friends with my mother for as long as I could remember. She's like my baby sister's nanny or babysitter. My sister absolutely adores her," Naomi replied.

"Your life is so awesome so far," Elizabeth cried out from the closet. She was still digging for things to borrow from Naomi. The pile of the closet's floor was rapidly growing each minute.

"It may seem like it but now that I am awakened as Sailor Themis, things are going to get a lot more complicated. I can see big things coming for us and the time you join the Senshi Leah," Naomi sighed.

"So you know about all of the identities of the Senshi? Can't we use that to find the last Inner solar guardian?" Elizabeth asked.

She shook her head, "No because that will ruin it. A person who can see into the future should not reveal the meanings of their visions until the right time. The right time, unfortunately, is not close to us yet." Leah nodded in understanding; if you reveal the future it can mess up the present.

"So Naomi about yesterday, it looked like you and Sir Eris had a warm-hearted reunion. Are you re-kindling old flames?" Elizabeth queried. She knew that Sailor Themis and Sir Eris had no relationship (other than being friends) back in the past but she just wanted to mess with Leah. Sure enough Leah's eyes narrowed and her cheeks became red.

"Liz stop joking already. You know Sir Eris and I had nothing except that we were friendship. You're going to give poor Leah a heart attack with those kinds of jokes!" Leah's eyes returned to normal but now she was blushing out of pure embarrassment; Sir Eris wasn't _officially_ hers yet.

"Okay I will. But she likes Sir Eris and yet she's going out with Hiyoshi on a date! Falling in love with two I presume," Elizabeth told Naomi.

"Let me make one thing clear; I am _not_ in love with Hiyoshi. I only said yes because I would have to deal with his annoying self if I didn't," Leah argued again. It seemed like that was becoming her most frequent answer every time Elizabeth asked her about it.

"I would like to meet this Hiyoshi character," Naomi said. Elizabeth nodded and closed the closet's doors and stuffed a bunch of clothes in her oversized mauve Gucci bag. She would have to borrow the rest later.

"Great let's go now! I'm pretty sure he's at the cafe," Elizabeth mentioned and Leah rolled her eyes.

"You always think Hiyoshi's in the cafe just because Nicholas is there," Leah retorted. Elizabeth just shrugged and carried her bag by the strap.

"We could use my car. Let's go." Naomi grabbed the keys off her bed table and closed the door behind them. Naomi was eighteen and had her driver's license so that wasn't a problem. She led Leah and Elizabeth outside and into her massive garage where a whole row of cars were parked. She pressed a button on the little remote she had attached to her keys and a car down the line started its engine. It was a new red hot Bentley Continental convertible.

"Awesome car Naomi, I love the color!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she slid into the shotgun seat. Leah just jumped into the back while Naomi put the car in ignition and headed back into the city.

**Sunshine Cafe**

Elizabeth, Leah and Naomi walked into the cafe while Naomi hid her face behind Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She was hoping none of the customers would notice her. They did and as soon as they recognized her, they all jumped out of their seats and surrounded the trio. The worst part was the cafe was even busier today so that meant more screaming fans.

"How are we supposed to get out of this crowd?" Leah asked as she ducked under a hand holding out a notepad and a pen.

"I don't know; I should have dressed in disguise!" Naomi answered as fans begged her to sign their autographs and so on. Just then a boy with sandy blond hair popped his head out of the mob and squeezed out between two people.

"Hey Elizabeth and Leah! Who's your friend here? And why are in the middle of a giant crowd?" Nicholas asked.

"Oh Nicholas this is Naomi Flynn. She's a celebrity so that would explain the big mob attacking us. Do you mind getting her out of here while Leah and I sort this out?" Elizabeth explained.

"Sure just follow me Naomi." Nicholas grabbed her hand and pulled her away to the back of the kitchen. There was a back door there where they could escape without anybody noticing. The two got out the door and found themselves in the alleyway beside the cafe.

"Thanks Nicholas or should I say Sir Hyperion?" Nicholas froze, thinking it was just some sort of mistake the girl made. "You do go by the name Nicholas here, don't you Hype?"

"I do not know what you're talking about. I am Nicholas, not this Sir Hyperion person you speak of." Nicholas was so confused; did the girl just call him 'Hype'?

"Yes you do know what I am talking about. It's okay Nicholas I already know. After all I am Sailor Themis and I should have discovered all the identities of the solar guardians by now," Naomi said.

Nicholas hesitated; Naomi could be telling the truth or she could be lying. "And why should I trust you?" he asked.

"If I was not Sailor Themis, would I have this?" Naomi held out her transformation pen for Nicholas to see. It looked like Elara's except that it was red and it had pink stars around the wand part. But Nicholas was still doubtful; it could have been a realistic copy or even worse, a stolen one.

"How do I know you didn't just steal it from the real Sailor Themis the way Zoycite did to Sailor Moon?" (**A/N: Another event that happened in KyronP's In the Name of the Moon).**

Naomi sighed; Nicholas wasn't making this easy for her. She closed her eyes and started to glow a pale red light as her skin sparkled. It was the aura that showed the solar guardians if they were really solar guardians. You couldn't find that aura on anybody else. Nicholas gasped and then nodded his head.

"Okay I believe you now Themis. Just making sure you weren't that stupid Zoycite. After what she did to Sailor Moon, you have to keep your guards up," he admitted. Naomi opened her eyes and she stopped glowing.

"So this is basically your new life huh?" Naomi asked, looking back at the cafe. It was taking Leah and Elizabeth longer than she thought to drive out the crowd.

"Yeah this is me in all my glory. And you seemed to become some sort of celebrity all of the sudden," Nicholas remarked as he looked at her. She seemed much different when she was in her civilian form.

"And your partner? Did his memories return to him yet?" Naomi asked.

"Not all but some are starting to return slowly. He still has no idea though," Nicholas answered.

"I see. No worries, they will return in their due time. Just keep looking out for him alright," she said. Nicholas nodded and she smiled softly. "It would be nice if they came back now. Jupiter will need his strength and faith. She's wavering slightly."

"Which reminds me; can't you just tell me her and Elara's identities? It would be nice to know." Naomi shook her head and he sighed.

"They will be revealed in time Hype. But like I said, I can't reveal the future or else it will mess up the present. I know how much you want to know; you love her really much. But I'm surprised that you two haven't found each other yet." Naomi thought about it; why couldn't Elara and Hyperion recognize each other? But then she remembered; the curse.

Before Elara and Hyperion died during battle a curse was fixed upon them. Naomi didn't memorize it word by word but she did know the last line: '_Two shall be curse from recognizing their love for one another'_. Naomi grumbled and kicked a rock; stupid curse.

"Themis are you alright?" Nicholas asked.

"Yeah I'm alright. Just remember; when trying to figure the identity of Sailor Elara think about that curse that wicked lady put on you guys before you were killed." With that Naomi turned and walked out of alleyway leaving behind a very overwhelmed Nicholas.

Naomi waited up by the front until she saw Leah and Elizabeth coming out of the cafe. "That took longer than expected but the job's done," Leah announced.

"Too bad you couldn't meet Hiyoshi; his friend Daniel said he had to do some training unfortunately. But don't worry you will meet him," Elizabeth said cheerfully. "Where's Nicholas?"

Naomi thought back on their conversation and remembered she couldn't tell Elizabeth or Leah for that matter. It pained her to keep this from Nicholas and Elizabeth but it had to be done. "I think he went back inside," Naomi answered.

Elizabeth shrugged, "Don't worry we'll get some proper introductions later. Right now I wouldn't mind strolling into some boutique with my best friend and my best celebrity friend." Leah and Naomi smiled and agreed that would be a great idea. With that, the trio linked arms and headed for the nearest, coolest, fashion boutique they could find.

**Next day, Leah's hotel room**

Naomi knocked on Leah's suite door and checked a notepad paper that was in her hands, containing Leah's address and such. She checked the room number again, 1070, so she was at the right place. Naomi waited until she heard the door swish open and Scott poked his head out. Leah told Naomi about her cousin but she didn't know he was _this_ handsome.

"May I help you?" Scott asked. Naomi's eyes drifted to his face; there was some water on his face and his hair was damp. _He probably just stepped out of the shower_, Naomi thought. She then came up with the thought that he did just stepped out of the shower, like literally. Her eyes drifted downwards and saw he was wearing nothing but a towel so he showed off his muscular features. And when Naomi said muscular, she meant _really_ muscular. She quickly made eye contact with Scott again and blushed from spacing out like that. This was becoming a frequent thing.

"Um I'm looking for Leah. I'm Naomi Flynn, her friend. She said I could come over," Naomi said. _He must work out a lot_, Naomi thought.

"Oh so you're the famous Naomi Leah's been telling me about. And I do talk literally when I say 'famous'. You are quite the star here," Scott smiled and Naomi felt like melting.

"Thanks," she smiled a little. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of the sudden; she was a superstar for goodness sake! Naomi never felt nervous was she was up on stage, performing in front of millions of people or when she walked down the runway. She never even felt nervous when she was filming a movie. This whole nervous thing was a new experience for her.

"Well Naomi, Leah and Elizabeth stepped out for a minute to get something real quick. But you are welcomed to stay and wait in here. My name's Scott by the way, I'm Leah's cousin. I have to get dressed though but I wouldn't mind if you waited here," Scott suggested and Naomi just nodded. She was without words at the moment. She was going to stay here alone with Scott for the next couple of minutes. Scott motioned her through the door and pointed to where Leah's room was. Scott ran off in another direction; probably to his room or the washroom.

Naomi did a full scan of the house; right now she was in the living room near the kitchen. She noticed a small piece of paper taped to Leah's door so she picked it up. It had Leah's neat handwriting on it:

_Dear Naomi,_

_Had to step out for a while to get something at last minute. Thor's here so you'll have company while you wait. And try not to let Scott see him._

_Love, Leah._

Naomi sighed as she taped the note back on the door and opened it. There she saw Thor lying on the bed, talking on some silver video compact. She closed the door quietly to not disturb them but Thor heard anyway and whipped his head around.

"Naomi! Leah said you will be stopping by! But I have some official guardian cat business to deal with first so would you mind staying out in the living room for a little?" Thor asked, gesturing to the silver compact.

"No problem Thor, call me when you're done." Naomi closed the door and sighed again. She was going to have to wait out in the living room until Thor was done. She found the remote and turned the TV on only to find herself singing one of her hit singles at some concert. Naomi flipped the channel abruptly; she didn't want to watch herself sing. Then she came to some channel showing some footage of Leah's recent martial arts match. Leah told her about it; it was one of Nephrite's first attacks on them.

Naomi decided to watch it to see what she had missed. While she was watching one of the matches, Scott came out of his room, fully dressed this time. Naomi's eyes widened as Scott took a seat next to her. _Oh great, this is just fabulous_, Naomi thought. She would rather be alone than have Scott sit next to her.

"So I see you are watching Leah's latest martial arts match," Scott said, leaning back on the sofa. _He is way too cute_, Naomi thought again.

"Yeah I just wanted to check out Leah's moves. She's really talented," Naomi told him and he smiled.

"Yes she's quite the girl. I am lucky to have her here with me. She's my pride and joy. Anyways don't mind me for asking but what is your background? You have a strange accent," Scott asked.

"Oh I was born and raised in America because my father is American but my mother is English. I guess somehow my accent was mixed in from both," Naomi answered, actually starting to feel a little comfortable now.

"Interesting; America's pretty nice but I like London as well. And plus I think your accent is cute," Scott replied. Naomi coloured slightly and she muttered some sort of thanks. They've began talking about the different countries they've been to on their travels. Scott mentioned how he and Leah were living in Japan before Leah decided to take the next step of her career. They've talked about how hard it was to learn that the Russian have their own alphabet and so many other interesting things.

Before Naomi knew it, Scott had to leave for some information seminar for Leah's new match. Leah and Elizabeth were going to be back any minute so Naomi told Scott she could wait in the room alone.

Scott smiled, "Well it was nice to finally meet you Naomi. I hope we see each other again." Scott picked up his keys and headed for the door. "See you later Naomi," he said and closed the door behind him. Naomi grabbed the nearest couch pillow she could find and screamed her head off in it. She was so happy that Scott had sat next to her after all. They talked about so many different things; mostly about their travels around the world but still! But first she was going to kill Leah for not telling her that he was going to be here and for not telling her Scott was a major cutie!

Thor finally walked through the living room and leaped up to the couch, onto Naomi's lap. "Gosh I thought he would never leave. I still can't believe Leah hasn't told him about me yet. One day I will waltz out of the room and show my appearance in front of Scott," Thor mumbled. Naomi raised one eyebrow, also not believing that Leah hadn't told Scott about Thor. She bet that he would be the understanding, caring person she was just talking to.

She then remembered that she wanted to talk to Thor earlier so she patted his fur. "Don't worry Thor I bet she would tell him soon. Anyways I have something very important to tell you," she said and Thor's head perked up. Thor told her to go ahead so Naomi started telling him about her recent encounter with Sir Hyperion but she left out the part about how Sir Hyperion was actually Nicholas. Naomi couldn't trust that mouth on that guardian cat.

"So Elara and Hyperion can't find each other because of the curse?" Thor asked and Naomi nodded. He then let out a sigh and stretched his body back. "Well then we will have to find some way to break it. A curse can always be broken somehow especially one that followed them into this century," Thor said and Naomi nodded. But Naomi was really frustrated; she really wanted to tell Nicholas and Elizabeth. Thor sensed this and put his paw on her shoulder to assure her.

"Don't worry Naomi, they will find out soon. I'm sure of it," Thor reassured her. Just then, the door opened and Leah and Elizabeth walked inside.

"Naomi we're so sorry! We went out to get some snacks because we ran out of some here and yeah. Scott let you in right? And did you see my note?" Leah asked.

Naomi crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "Yeah Scott let me in and I saw your note."

Leah must have noticed the look on Naomi face because she asked, "What's wrong? I told you about Scott and everything didn't I?"

"Yes you told me about him but you didn't tell me he was actually going to be here when I came by! And you didn't tell me he was _this_ good looking!" Naomi flung her arms in the air and Elizabeth started laughing.

"I know how you feel Naomi; she didn't tell me that Scott was cute either when I first met him," Elizabeth giggled. Meanwhile Leah didn't really get it. Yeah she knew that Scott was handsome and all but her friends freaking out over it? He was 25, soon to be turning 26!

"I don't see anything wrong; Scott is just Scott," she said. Well obviously she thought that; he was her cousin.

"Whatever," Naomi rolled her eyes. All of the sudden they all heard a knock on the door and Elizabeth ran to open it. She started squealing and Leah and Naomi ran to see what all the commotion was about.

Standing in doorway was Hiyoshi dressed differently and everything. He wasn't looking fancy or anything like that but he wasn't wearing the clothes he usually wore to like the cafe and such. He was wearing a black and white checker shirt and some black jeans with a small metal chain hanging off a belt loop. He was wearing black and white Nike shoes and was wearing a black tuque that was also from Nike. He looked all clean and ready to go.

"Hey Leah, Elizabeth and I think it's Naomi? I seen your picture on TV before," Hiyoshi greeted them, walking inside.

Naomi nodded and put out her hand for him to shake, "It's nice to finally meet you Hiyoshi. And yeah it's Naomi." He smiled and shook her hand then he let go. She walked beside Elizabeth and whispered, "He really _is_ cute." Elizabeth smiled and nodded his head.

"Anyways Hiyoshi why are you here at my hotel?" Leah asked, a little annoyed. Here he comes randomly into her hotel room and acts like he was invited there.

Hiyoshi frowned, "Don't you remember? Our date? I just asked you two days ago and you said yes. And I sent you a text message saying I'll drop by today." Leah took out her phone and sure enough, there was a message from Hiyoshi. She knew she felt something vibrating in her pocket.

"Oh yeah and- wait a minute! How did you get my phone number in the first place? I thought I said...." Leah trailed off and glared at Elizabeth who was staring up at the ceiling, suddenly engrossed in it. "Oh Liz!" she growled.

"Sorry," she mumbled then took Naomi's hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Anyways come on let's go. I'm taking you to that new amusement park. I heard it's awesome," Hiyoshi said and Leah looked down at her clothes.

"But I need to change first," Leah told him but Hiyoshi shook his head.

"Don't worry it's not like we're going to some fancy restaurant. And besides the outfit you're wearing right now is fine; you look cool in it." Hiyoshi was right, Leah did look cute in the outfit she was wearing. She was wearing that sleeveless green turtleneck and those black dragon jeans. Leah shrugged and got her green bag and sweater.

"Fine I guess lead the way. Later guys!" Naomi and Elizabeth waved to the two as their walked out of the room.

Naomi then turned to Elizabeth, "Gosh they are so crushing on each other!"

"Thank you! Finally somebody who notices!" Elizabeth cried and Naomi laughed.

**The Amusement Park, Southwest London**

The walk to the amusement park wasn't really that far; closer to the hotel than Leah thought. It was the silence during the walk that made Leah feel really uncomfortable. Hiyoshi would compliment her or brag about his new match once in a while and Leah would mutter some lame response and that was about it. The whole thing was awkward for her but then they reached the amusement park. It was amazing; so many rides, especially the roller coasters.

Out of excitement Leah grabbed Hiyoshi's hand and dragged him to the entrance. They got their hands stamped and she ran pass the gates, taking in everything. She saw a giant rollercoaster and showed Hiyoshi that.

"Let's go on that first! You like roller coasters right?" Leah asked him.

"Of course I do! They're awesome! Let's go!" They ran to the line and got in a cart together. They rode that ride three times; it was so awesome. Afterwards they went on a lot of other rides and shared cotton candy together. Why buy two when you can buy a giant one? Leah won a stuffed cat from getting a ring around a bottle; she couldn't wait to show Thor that. Hiyoshi won a prize at one of those slamming the hammer down to ring the bell booth. He won a stuffed teddy bear from throwing baseballs into a barrel and gave that one to Leah.

The sun was beginning to set so they decided to choose one final ride: the Ferris wheel. They got in a cart and they went all around until they stopped at the top. Leah stared in amazement; the view of London up here was so beautiful, especially since it was sunset. "Hiyoshi look at this view! It looks beautiful doesn't it?"

"Yeah but I think the view I'm looking at is better," Hiyoshi said. Leah followed his gaze and discovered he was talking about her! She quickly coloured but luckily he didn't notice. This date was actually turning out to be a good one.

Out of nowhere, Malachite appeared and planted his feet right on the metal bar. Leah narrowed her eyes; out of all times he decided now to appear. She hated Negaverse freaks. "Oh look what we have here. Such a lovely couple eh?" Malachite sneered. Hiyoshi wrapped an arm around Leah protectively. He wasn't going to let this freak do anything to Leah.

/*/*/*/

Nicholas was cleaning up the counter at the cafe when he had this bad feeling all of the sudden. He knew something wasn't right. Someone was in danger and he had to help them. He told his mom he would be right back and ran out into the alleyway to transform.

Naomi and Elizabeth also felt something wrong and they knew it was coming from the amusement park. They looked at each other and nodded. Elizabeth scooped up Thor and put him in her handbag and the three ran out of the hotel.

/*/*/*/

"Just leave us alone you freak!" Hiyoshi growled and Malachite just chuckled. Hiyoshi then punched Malachite in the face and he staggered back; Hiyoshi sure was strong. Malachite narrowed his eyes at him.

"Foolish mortal you are no match for me!" Malachite waved his hand and Hiyoshi fell asleep immediately. Malachite then levitated Hiyoshi out of the seat and tossed him down in one direction.

"Hiyoshi!" Leah screamed. She got out of her seat and looked down but she saw nothing. Her eyes turned dark as she faced Malachite. "You are going to pay for that." With that, Leah leaped out of her seat and jumped off the Ferris wheel. She hung onto the metal bars and found an empty cart to transform in. "Jupiter Power!" Leah transformed and then climbed back up to where Malachite was standing. He had his back towards her so Sailor Jupiter took this chance and kicked him squarely in the back.

Malachite was so surprised that he started flailing. But he regained his balance and turned around to face his attacker. Sailor Jupiter was smirking at him, "Almost lost your balance there didn't you?" Malachite just scowled at her and bolted forward for a punch. She dodged and they began fighting on the Ferris wheel carts.

Down below, Sailor Themis and Sailor Elara just arrived to see Sailor Jupiter fighting with Malachite all over. Sailor Elara noticed that Sailor Jupiter was fighting harder than she ever seen before. She heard footsteps and saw Sir Hyperion and Sir Eris running towards them. They came just in time to witness the battle scene. Sir Hyperion shared a knowing look with Sailor Themis and she nodded.

"We have to somehow attack Malachite without attacking Jupiter in the progress," Sailor Themis said. Elara smirked.

"Just leave that part to me." She pointed her hand out at Malachite and aimed perfectly. "Elara Lunar Afterglow!" A trail of purple light shot towards Malachite and he lost his balance on the metal beam and began plummeting down towards the ground. Sailor Jupiter leaped from beam to beam until she was ground again.

"Good to know you guys made it." Jupiter's voice was distant, like she was thinking about something. It was silent until she broke into a full-out sprint to the spot Malachite fell. The others followed closely behind but Jupiter kept on moving faster than them. She arrived where Malachite was hunched over on the ground, coughing. He struggled up and quickly launched a black energy ball at Jupiter who jumped out of the way. The others had to dodge from it.

Malachite was quick at launching the energy balls but Jupiter was quicker. She dodged every last one of them and then she flipped and kicked Malachite right in the face. Jupiter walked over and held him by his collar but Malachite smiled. "Not today girl." And he vanished just like that. Jupiter turned to the others and shrugged slightly. She was really close to capturing him but not close enough. Sailor Jupiter was angry and everything but then Elara gave her a look, telling her to calm down and she did. They were about to leave until they heard a voice, "I hope you like my little present."

Sailor Elara was confused until she began to hear screams throughout the park. A giant youma was sucking people's energy. It looked half man, half chicken; the youma these days! "You guys come on!" They all nodded and began running towards the youma. It roared at them but Sailor Jupiter wasn't going to stand for its foolishness. Not after everything that had happened. Sir Eris and Sir Hyperion stepped forward.

"Eris Lightning Fury!"

"Breaking Dawn Blast!" The Knights' two attacks spiralled around each other and then crashed into the youma's chest, knocking it over. Sir Hyperion turned to Sailor Themis and Sailor Elara, "Your turn!" The pair nodded and they both leaped above the youma and called on their attacks.

"Lightning Sonic Whiplash!"

"Flaming Fire Tornado!" The fire and lightning bolts mixed together and hit the youma squarely on the head; making it roar in pain. Sailor Jupiter was ready and she wasn't about to show any mercy.

"Jupiter Thunder Dragon!" Her electrical dragon swarmed toward the fallen youma and devoured it whole, making the youma explode into moon dust. The energy returned back to its rightful owners and Sir Hyperion and Sir Eris left immediately. Sailor Themis and Elara were used to it; they always left as soon as the fight was over. Elara and Themis were going to congratulate each other until they noticed Sailor Jupiter had left too.

/*/*/*/

Leah let her transformation drop and picked up the teddy bear Hiyoshi gave her. She ran to the place Hiyoshi was dropped from and there she saw Hiyoshi lying down on the pavement. She bent down beside him and poked him. "Hiyoshi? You okay?" Her voice was wavering slightly.

Hiyoshi opened his eyes and cracked a smile at Leah. "Yeah I'm fine. I really have a big mouth don't I?" Leah laughed and shook her head. She helped him up and put one of his arms over her shoulders. She grabbed the teddy bear with her free head and they began heading back to the exit.

"Isn't the girl supposed to be carried by the boy, not vice versa?" Leah asked and Hiyoshi laughed.

"Well I took a fall in order to protect the damsel in distress. Isn't that enough for you?" Hiyoshi asked back. Leah giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes that's enough for me. Thanks by the way." And she did something she never did before; she kissed Hiyoshi on the cheek. His cheeks turned a light pink color and he smiled one of those smiles Leah loved so much.

"Cool I get a reward!" Leah let out another laugh while still holding on to Hiyoshi and the teddy bear in the other. It was when Hiyoshi noticed that she still had the stuffed teddy bear he gave her. He smiled again and he leaned on her shoulder a little. Maybe Hiyoshi wasn't that bad of a guy after all?

A/N: I am done! Stayed up long to finish it but it's done! Sorry for the late update! I went on a trip to Quebec City last week so no Internet Access there. Well anyways the chapter is done and out so please read and review!


	9. The Last Inner Warrior Appears

**Author's Note:** I already know what you're all thinking. Such a late update but I'm afraid that real life is taking over. But it does not mean I will abandon this story. Not by a long shot. This story is a real interest to me so that's why I thank you all for coping with the delay and such. Shoutout to my friend KyronP! Anyways, let's move on now. Recap on previous chapter: It has been revealed that Nicholas is, in fact, Sir Hyperion. Yet Leah and Elizabeth don't seem to notice. Leah and Hiyoshi were attacked on their date which Hiyoshi took a painful drop to protect Leah but that has made all the difference in the end. The solar guardian for Mercury is yet to be found but sooner or later, they will be found. What happens next? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters

Act Nine:

The Last Inner Warrior Appears:

Leah grumbled as she opened the door to her hotel suite and slammed her bag down on the counter. She was upset due to the fact that she had come in third place at her primary martial arts match. Third was basically an insult to her and her skills. She took the bronze medal off from her neck and placed it on the counter as well.

"Come on Leah; third isn't that bad. In fact, it's not bad at all. I got fifth and you are upset about coming third? You placed in the top three!" Elizabeth assured her as she put her bag down near the sofa and took a seat.

"Yes Elizabeth's right; being third isn't the end of the world. You guys are like professionals compared to me and my lousy black belt in tae kwon do," Naomi admitted as she took a seat on a stool near the kitchen's counter.

"But I didn't beat Stacey! The only reason I came before her in that exhibition match was because she forfeited! If I didn't beat Stacey in the primaries, then I won't beat her in the secondary rounds and the finals!" Leah cried.

"Now you are over-exaggerating! You are a great fighter and a much better one than Stacey. You've been training since you got here so you will succeed in the end," Elizabeth reminded her but Leah just shook her head. She just walked over to her room and slammed the door behind her. Thor came out from a corner, exchanging looks with both of the girls.

"How did it go girls?" Thor asked as he leaped up to the counter and perched himself there.

"According to Leah, it was the end of the world for her. She got a bronze medal while I got a green ribbon for coming in fifth. And yet I'm not freaking out like she is." Elizabeth crossed her arms and rolled her eyes slightly.

"She'll come around, I know she will. Anyways, I have some important news for all of you. Luna has informed me that they have found Prince Apollo and Prince Endymion of Earth. They are in fact those two guys who worked at the store you saw me and Leah in, Elizabeth. Um what were their names? I think...Christophe and Christopher?" Thor announced and Elizabeth immediately gasped. **(A/N: Some events that happened in KyronP's In the Name of the Moon).**

"Prince Endymion could not be Christopher! He is way too nice to be Christopher!" Elizabeth protested. She remembered the two princes from Earth whenever they came for balls and events on the moon and such. Both were kind and well-mannered and they both loved their women so much; Princess Serenity and Princess Venus.

"Well you better believe it! Christopher is also Sir Gaia so that explains why Sailor Moon took a great liking towards him the first time they met. Oh and I have more news. I have just recently felt the aura of our last solar guardian right here in London!" Thor smiled. Naomi's face brightened up quickly at the mentioning of her old friend.

"Sir Cirus is here in London! That's such great news!" Naomi exclaimed and Thor shook his head.

"Naomi are you a little rusty lately? You're supposed to know these things before me. You better pick up your game in this business kid," Thor said with mock seriousness in his voice. Naomi just laughed and scratched Thor's head.

"I knew but I thought he was still in Canada. He does live there now remember. But anyways, what are we waiting for? Let's go scouting out for him already!" Naomi got up from her seat and picked up her black Dolce and Gabbana handbag. She loved that designer label so much.

"But what about Leah? Should we ask her to come too?" Elizabeth glanced slightly at Leah's closed bedroom door. Thor was about to answer but froze when he heard someone twisting the doorknob outside. He quickly hid behind the TV just in time before Scott walked in.

"Hi girls. Leah's still mad?" Scott asked and both girls nodded their heads. Scott sighed and shook his head. "She still can't accept the fact that she can't win every single match she does. I'll go talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to me." Scott walked over to Leah's door and went inside. Thor appeared out from his hiding spot and walked over to the girls.

"Well I guess it's us for now. I'll call Leah when she's done with her talk with Scott. Now let's go," he said. Elizabeth scooped him up and put him in her handbag. Then they all exited the hotel room, eager to find their old friend.

/*/*/*/

"This isn't working Thor. Why can't we just transform and look for him above?" Elizabeth whispered to her handbag. Some people passing by on the sidewalks looked at her strangely then just rolled their eyes or shrugged their shoulders. Elizabeth didn't care though because she knew she was talking to Thor in her handbag.

"Elizabeth, you still have to learn about sensing the solar guardians' auras. You still don't have a strong enough sense to figure them out from a long distance. When we are on the streets, it's easier to feel people's auras and such," Thor explained. "Now keep looking we are bound to find him somehow."

She rolled her eyes and still argued with Thor saying how her senses were much stronger. She didn't even notice a person coming straight at her, not noticing anything in front of them either. Then in one move they both crashed into each other and landed on the sidewalk.

Elizabeth groaned and rubbed her forehead. It wasn't until then she noticed the other person sprawled out on the sidewalk. She quickly got to her knees. "I am so sorry! I should have paid more attention! Here let me help you!" She handed the person's glasses to them and picked up their book, sneaking a peak at the title. It read: _Science's Greatest Minds and Theories_. It didn't sound very appealing to her considering how she despised science. "I am sorry once again," Elizabeth apologized, helping the person up.

"It's alright. I should have been paying attention too. I was just so into the book and... well I'm sorry too." It wasn't until then that Elizabeth noticed that the person was a boy. A boy with blue-green eyes and black hair with a blue streak.

"Don't worry about it. Well here's your book." Elizabeth handed over the book and as soon as their fingers touched, a sudden waved rushed through Elizabeth's body. Before she could call out to him, he was gone.

Elizabeth stood there for a few more minutes before finally realizing that the boy she just met could have been Sir Cirus himself. Just then, Naomi came running up to them and finally skidded to a stop.

"Guys I think I just found Sir Cirus back there. He had the blue-green eyes and the black hair with the blue streak and he had the glasses!" Naomi informed them.

"Wait that's impossible because I bumped into a guy that fits that same description and he just left. He couldn't have ran into you and bumped into me at the same time," Elizabeth said. They were all silent until Naomi spoke up.

"Didn't Sir Cirus have a twin back in the past?" Naomi asked Thor and he nodded. "Well then that explains everything. But now we need to figure out who's Sir Cirus and who's the other prince."

"We better get Leah then and find them again!" Thor ordered and they ran back to the direction of the hotel.

**Leah's bedroom**

Leah was staring at the ceiling just thinking. Scott came in her room a while ago, telling her that it wasn't the end of the world and that she did a great job no matter what. After that she still felt a little upset about her match. She wanted to win it so badly though. To show Stacey that she had gotten better over the past year and that she had been training.

She sat straight up when she heard her communicator vibrating. Leah picked it up and pressed a button that made Elizabeth's face appear on the screen.

"Leah we need you to meet us in front of the hotel. I think we may have found Sir Cirus and his twin. But now we need you to help us track them down," Elizabeth said and Leah sighed. She knew she should have been happy that they may have found the last solar guardian but she wasn't. Leah was still mad about coming third to Stacey.

"Do I really have to? I mean I already had a bad day and now you want me running around the city on a wild goose chase?" Leah moaned and Elizabeth's face sharpened.

"Yes you have to! This is your Senshi duty you're talking about! And now you just want to stay in your room just because you came third in a match? You've been all about yourself lately ever since this match came up. You expect us all to put your accomplishments before our own. Like what about me? I came in fifth and yet you still talked about how "bad" you did. Whatever happened to caring about each other's achievements?" Elizabeth's voice was started to break near the end. Leah swore she could have start crying right there on the communicator.

She had no idea Elizabeth felt that way. She guessed it was just bottled up inside, ready to come out. "Is that really how you felt Liz?" Leah asked and Elizabeth just nodded her head. "I'm sorry Liz. I really had no idea. I guess I was just being a fool. It won't ever happen again though, I promise," Leah apologized through the communicator.

"It's okay; I didn't mean to snap at you. Now enough with the sorry talk, you get down here because we have old friends to find!" Elizabeth said. Leah smiled and said she would be right down. She grabbed her transformation pen and hurried out of the hotel.

/*/*/

"Now where do you guys think Sir Cirus and his brother would be right now?" Sailor Jupiter asked on the rooftops.

"Well Sir Cirus loves history and biology while his twin loves math and science. So right now I'm guessing they would be at a certain famous history museum right here in London?" Sailor Themis suggested.

"The Natural History Museum," Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Elara said at the same time.

"Right and if Sir Eris and Sir Hyperion happen to find us without there being any trouble, we can re-awaken Sir Cirus ourselves," Sailor Themis said as she flipped onto another building.

"Wait you mean that power we have when four active solar guardians try to awaken a dormant solar guardian?" Sailor Elara asked and Sailor Themis nodded. Jupiter stopped and got her communicator out.

"Why are we jumping all the way to the museum when we could just teleport?" Jupiter waved her communicator in front of them and Themis shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it's just cooler," she said and Jupiter just rolled her eyes. She pressed the portal button on her communicator and a rip appeared in the air leading to the museum. They all leaped through and the portal closed up behind them.

/*/*/

It was almost time for the museum to close and the twins still haven't been spotted. Sailor Elara had suggested to go inside to see if they were already there but Sailor Jupiter insisted not to. Some witnesses found them around the museum and now paparazzi were hanging around the museum entrance. So they thought it was better to search from the roof this time.

"This is hopeless! We'll never find them at this rate. You know Sir Cirus, once he gets into something, he doesn't like to stop," Sailor Elara said, bored. Sailor Jupiter just scratched Thor while Sailor Themis stayed on lookout. After a while, she jumped up in excitement.

"I found them! They are exiting the museum! If we could somehow get them behind the museum and explain everything we'll be alright!" Sailor Themis exclaimed. She was so excited to see her friend again. They were very close and were the best of friends. He never forgot about her in the past and always made time to see her even if he had a busy schedule.

Out of excitement, she leaped down from the roof and headed straight for the twins. It was a very good thing the paparazzi were still banging on the front doors and had their back faced towards Sailor Themis. Otherwise she would have gotten mobbed again by people trying to get her picture. She had enough of that daily.

She ran up to one of the twins and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Hello my name is Sailor Themis! This may sound strange but you were a solar guardian from the past, reincarnated into this century. I was your best friend remember? You may not remember now but you will soon okay?" The boy looked at her and immediately fainted in her arms.

Sailor Themis was confused; even if he didn't remember he wasn't supposed to faint. Then she looked at the other twin and realized _he_ was Sir Cirus not the twin she was holding. She could tell because he had that solar guardian aura about him.

"Uh why are you holding my brother Shane?" he asked, slowly taking a step back.

"Shane? This is Shane? And what's your name?" Sailor Themis asked, gently lowering Shane to the ground.

"I'm Shawn and that's Shane. Now what do you want from us?" Shawn answered. Before Themis could answer, Malachite appeared from the sky with a small black crystal in his hand. The crystal was similar to the one Nephrite used to find the carriers of the shards of the Silver Crystal. She guessed that Malachite made his own copy.

"Malachite what do you want?" Sailor Themis hissed. Instead of replying, Malachite created a black energy ball at her and Shawn and they both went flying. He held out the crystal in his hands and a vision of one of the twins appeared.

"I knew one of you was carrying the shard. But now I need to know which one of you has it," Malachite glanced at Shawn and Shane.

"Well you're not getting it this time Malachite!" Sailor Elara and Sailor Jupiter jumped down in front of Malachite and blocked his view of Shane who was still unconscious.

"There isn't anything you could do to stop me." Malachite floated into the air and tried to think which twin carried a shard of the Silver Crystal.

Themis struggled up and helped Shawn up. She knew which one had the shard. In Malachite's vision, the twin had a blue streak on the left side. Shawn had his blue streak on the right side. So obviously it was Shane who contained a shard in his body.

"Elara, Jupiter, protect Shane!" she yelled to them, hoping Malachite didn't hear her. He did and teleported a still unconscious Shane into his arms. Malachite started to glow a pale yellow as the shard lifted from Shane's body. He smirked and lowered Shane back onto the ground and stood in front of Themis and Shawn.

"Another crystal for the Dark Kingdom!" Malachite laughed as Sailor Themis glared at him. Sailor Jupiter connected eyes with her and Themis understood. Themis kicked Malachite off his feet as Sailor Jupiter reached in and grabbed the crystal. She quickly created a portal and disappeared through it.

"You stupid brats! You'll pay for this one!" Malachite roared and teleported away. A light surrounded Shane's body as he turned into a youma.

"What did he do to my brother? What's going on? Why aren't any of you answering me?" Shawn cried in Themis' arms. The youma roared and started charging towards them both. Then two figures pushed them out of the way before the youma could hurt them.

"Hyperion, Eris it's about time! I have Sir Cirus freaking out in my arms right now!" Sailor Themis scolded them as Sailor Jupiter teleported back and Elara ran to them.

"Well sorry! Some of us don't have teleportation devices!" Sir Hyperion explained.

"Are any of you going to save my brother or are you just going to stand here like freaks?" Shawn shouted.

"Just stay here no matter what!" Sailor Themis ordered him and then went out to face the youma. The rest quickly joined her as they began taking on the monster at once. With every attack, the monster winced and cried in pain. Shawn could tell that his brother was still in there and he was getting hurt in the process as well.

As his brother yelped in pain once more, Shawn couldn't take it. He rushed towards him and spread his arms out wide, not giving any of the Senshi a chance to attack.

"Shawn move! The monster has to be destroyed!" Sailor Elara yelled.

"There is no way you are going to hurt my brother! Can't you see that you're hurting him every time you attack!" Shawn shouted back then faced the youma. "Shane please stop this. They won't hurt you I promise. I just want my brother back," he pleaded. The youma hesitated but raised its arm to attack.

"Shawn get out of the way!" Sir Hyperion cried as he shoved Shawn out of the way and took the hit for him. He skidded across the parking lot as the youma began attacking again.

"We can't wait any longer. We have to awaken Sir Cirus now! Jupiter Power!" Sailor Jupiter raised her hand high as the emerald on her tiara glowed green.

"Elara Planet Power!"

"Themis Planet Power!"

"Eris Planet Power!" All their symbols turned into their respective colors. Sir Hyperion's also turned orange as the power flowed into Shawn's body. His clothes began to fade as a blue version of the Knights' uniform appeared on his body. His planet symbol appeared on his forehead as he opened his deep sapphire eyes. Sir Cirus was awakened.

"Sir Cirus?" Themis asked softly. He blinked a couple of times and recalled everything that was happening. He stood up and faced the youma that contained his brother. He held one hand out and power surged through his body.

"Cirus Typhoon Shower!" Sir Cirus cried as water pulsed out of his palm and encircled the youma. The youma dissolved and left standing was his brother Shane. More water encircled him as his brother changed clothes. He was now wearing a white uniform with blue trim and designs. The water disappeared as the moon dust faded away.

"Sir Cirus?" Themis repeated as she began walking towards him. Then she broke out into a full sprint and gave him the tightest hug ever. He hugged her back just as tight. Shane walked towards Sailor Elara, Sailor Jupiter and Sir Eris.

"Prince Coeus?" Elara asked and he nodded. Elara gave him a bug hug and so did Jupiter. Later he and Sir Eris shook hands.

"It's good to see my old friend again!" Eris patted him on the back.

"It's good to see you too! Which reminds me, where's Hyperion?" Prince Coeus asked and Elara gasped. She ran to where Hyperion landed and bent down. Her eyes' widened as she saw Hyperion's orange mask on the ground. She slowly picked up the mask and patted Sir Hyperion's back to get his attention.

"Hyperion, your mask fell off," she said very slowly. Sir Hyperion faced her and Elara immediately covered her mouth. Sir Hyperion looked exactly like Nicholas with the clearest blue eyes and the blond hair. "Nicholas," she breathed in, handing over his mask.

"How do you know my name?" Hyperion asked softly.

"Because I know you. I see you every day at the cafe you work at. Look into my eyes and you'll know who I am." Elara took his hands and held them gently as she stared at his face. Sir Hyperion did a double take when he could see that Elara looked just like Elizabeth; only her hair had a purple streak and her eyes looked lighter than her usual dark violet color.

"Elizabeth?" he whispered and she nodded, still smiling. He stood up, still holding her hands and smiled. "That evil lady that killed us made us believe that we were just best friends, not lovers. But now we know and the curse is broken." He leaned in and gave her the most passionate kiss they ever shared. An orange and purple light started to glow from their bodies as their clothes changed. Sir Hyperion changed into a white uniform with orange and yellow trim and it was decorated with gold swirls. The symbol of the planet Thetis glowed on his forehead.

Elara's outfit turned into a silver dress supported with three straps at the shoulders. The skirt of her dress parted down the middle to reveal a second layer decorated with purple flower petals. A golden laurel rested on her head as Elara's planetary symbol glowed on her forehead. Her hair stayed the same but there were now multiple streaks of purple and silver instead of just one. They broke the kiss but all could see the passion in their eyes.

"When I first met you, I thought you were the most handsome person I've ever seen. When we met on your planet while my family was visiting, you showed me around and acted friendly towards me and that's how it all began. We both knew we weren't supposed to fall in love because it was forbidden. Solar guardians were not allowed to fall in love with each other but it was already too late for us. We tried to keep it a secret but eventually our parents found out and told us we couldn't ever speak to each other again except during our guardian duties," Princess Elara said.

"But we would always sneak off to be together despite our parents' orders. During special events and balls, we would leave our partners just to be together. Then during that last battle the lady that put the curse on us was jealous because she fell in love with me but I turned her down because of you. We died that night but at least we knew our love for each other was real. Now we won't have to be separated ever again," Prince Hyperion finished and pulled her into a hug. The light died down and their outfits turned back into their regular uniforms. Sailor Jupiter approached them with Thor tagging along.

"So Nicholas is Sir Hyperion huh? Well that's so great!" Sailor Jupiter laughed. Sir Eris came up from behind her and pulled aside Sir Hyperion for a second.

"I'm leaving now okay," Sir Eris said and Hyperion nodded. He faced Sailor Jupiter again and gave her a kiss on her hand. "I'll see you again next time Sailor Jupiter." Sailor Jupiter blushed and nodded her head as he smiled. With that, he left the group and disappeared into the night.

"Well now I guess you should remember who I am right Hyperion?" Jupiter asked and he nodded. She smiled and let her transformation fade off. The others quickly let their transformations fade off as Shawn and Shane walked up to them as well.

"Now that the team is complete, it should be easy to find Princess Jupiter now," Shawn said and Nicholas nodded his head.

"And I'm so glad I found my princess again," Nicholas added as he kissed Elizabeth's forehead who quickly blushed.

"Hey guys! It's getting dark so we should be heading home now. We can give Luna the crystal when we see them again. Leah, the portal please!" Thor suggested and Leah took her communicator out and created a portal. They all went through it and the little green portal closed up behind them.

**Meanwhile...**

Sir Eris was leaping from building to building when suddenly a sharp pain throbbed in his head. He stopped jumping immediately and held his head in pain. This was becoming a frequent thing for him and he didn't know why. In his mind he caught glimpses of a beautiful girl running and another person, this time a boy, was chasing after her. He caught up to her and they began to laugh. The scene died down and the pain stopped.

Sir Eris bent down and sat near a tank on the current building he was on. He wiped his face with his hand and lowered his head. Different scenes involving the beautiful girl and boy appeared in his mind every time but would end abruptly. He couldn't remember anything about them and their origin. "Why does this keep happening to me?" he whispered softly.

A/N: Finally it's done! It didn't take me long to write though. I was just waiting for KyronP to update his story so I could write mine. Don't forget to read and review his stories plus mine! Next chapter would hopefully be up soon so cope with me! Thanks for reading!


	10. Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:** I'm back already with a new update which is a good thing. Since my school year is coming to a close, there is less homework for me and that means more time to write my chapters. This chapter is going to be a short one though and more on the filling side but I'm planning to make the next one a huge shock. Also I'm going to try to get this Act and Act 11 out today but if I don't, sorry. I'm so happy that I've reach Act 10 for this story. Thanks for all who kept reading and reviewing. Virtual cookies to all! Recap on last chapter: Sir Cirus, aka Shawn and the solar guardian of Mercury, joins the group as Elizabeth and Nicholas find each other again. Leah wonders if she would ever join the other Senshi with her current team at their greatest. What happens next? Read on to find out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon related characters. But I do own my own OCs such as Elizabeth, Hiyoshi, Nicholas, etc.

Act Ten:

Hidden Truths:

Leah, Elizabeth and Naomi were all squeezed into one booth at Sunshine Cafe. They were waiting for Shane and Shawn to arrive so they could just discuss some stuff. Leah was just finishing informing Elizabeth and Naomi about the incident she was called by the other Senshi to help take down Nephrite. **(A/N: This event happened in KyronP's In The Name Of the Moon).**

"And then Sailor Mars gave me a cold look when I came. Probably because we managed to get a rainbow crystal on our first tries while they had multiple chances to get them and they only got one. But on the other note, she transformed into Princess Mars," Leah finished explaining.

"Wow that doesn't really surprise me though. Mars was always the intimidated type. And plus I already knew about the Princess Mars thing. Psychic abilities," Naomi commented while Elizabeth nodded her head. Leah rolled her eyes; it was so not far that Naomi knew everyone's identities and such. The door jingled as Hiyoshi walked inside the cafe. He noticed Leah, Elizabeth and Naomi all hunched together, talking about something. He smirked and walked over, slipping into a seat beside Leah. She immediately stopped talking as she stared over at him.

"Hey guys. I thought I should stop by and see Nicholas when I saw you guys here. What's up?" he asked, leaning back on his seat. Leah looked a little nervous, wondering if Hiyoshi had heard their conversation.

"Oh nothing really; just talking," Leah said as she fiddled with the salt and pepper shakers. She didn't want to make eye contact with him or else he would notice that she was lying.

"Oh is that so? Then what's so important that you had to hide from me?" Hiyoshi looked at Leah while raising one eyebrow up. He was trying to pry a believable answer out of her. He wanted to know what the whole story was and why he couldn't know. Plus he always knew that Leah wasn't the best liar around.

"Well we were just talking about my secret obsession with the Lion King movies. Yes that's it; I love all three of them. Simba is just awesome and I began to tear up when his father died. And I love the whole love scene between Simba and Nala! It was so sweet and I love the song they used for it. And I love that Simba's daughter, Kiara, in the second movie fell in love with an outlander named Kovu! And in the last movie, I just love how funny Timon and Pumba were." Elizabeth went on talking about the three Lion King movies and how much she loved them. At first Leah thought she was just trying to make it up on the spot but then she kept on going about how much memories those movies brought back. **(A/N: Sorry I just had to put that in. I love the Lion King and all the movies so I just had to put it in).**

Naomi rolled her eyes, "Enough with the Lion King freak already Liz!" Elizabeth started to argue with Naomi about how the Lion King shouldn't go unrecognized.

"Hey the Lion King is the best Disney movie out there! And for a lion, Simba's pretty hot. If I was a lioness I would so fall in love with him," Elizabeth admitted while Leah just looked at her. Elizabeth was really obsessed with that movie.

"Oh so you would dump me for a _lion_ in a Disney movie?" a voice asked behind them. Elizabeth turned around to see Nicholas standing there with a smirk on his face. She guessed that he heard her little comment.

"Come on Nicholas you know I was just kidding," she said sweetly as he pretended to be upset. She got up and gave him a peck on the cheek which seemed to cheer him up. Hiyoshi looked at his friend, confused. Since when did he and Elizabeth start going out?

"Did I miss something here?" Hiyoshi asked with the confused look on his face.

"Oh so Nicholas hasn't told you yet?" Elizabeth turned to Nicholas with one eyebrow raised up. Nicholas just shrugged. "Well two days ago we started dating."

"I tried to tell you Hiyoshi but you said you were late for your training and left before I could say anything," Nicholas admitted, running a hand through his blond hair. "At least now you know."

"Yeah thanks for the update dude," Hiyoshi replied before getting up in his seat. "I got to go now; I have another training session to go to. Nicholas you want to give me a cookie to go?" Nicholas just nodded as he headed back to the front counter.

"You know Hiyoshi, all work and no play makes you a dull person," Leah smirked at him, obviously kidding with him. Hiyoshi looked at her, unaffected by her comment.

"Well you won't be saying that once I win and you lose at the finals. After what I heard about you coming in third, it sure seems like it will happen. It's what people call these days 'bad fighting skills'," Hiyoshi retorted. Leah winced back as if she'd just been slapped. That comeback actually did to get her and it kind of hurt.

"Hiyoshi that wasn't really nice." Naomi narrowed her eyes at him but he just shrugged. Nicholas came and gave Hiyoshi the cookie and he paid and left the cafe quickly. Elizabeth stared at the place Hiyoshi was standing before; she really couldn't believe he said that to Leah. It was uncalled for and unnecessary when Leah was just joking. Leah was still trying to recover from the shock. She knew that Hiyoshi had a cocky attitude and could be a jerk at times but never like this. And especially after how nice he acted towards her on their date.

"Something is wrong with him," Elizabeth whispered softly. She always knew that Hiyoshi was a kind person inside and she always seen how he and Leah would argue but never like this. She looked over at Leah who was still frozen in the same position.

"Leah, are you alright?" Naomi asked with concern for her friend. She was a confident girl but she still had a soft, delicate heart. She was already having a hard enough time worrying about the Dark Kingdom and their attacks. She didn't need to worry about if she was good enough in martial arts too.

Leah pushed back in her chair, shaking her head slowly. "You know, I don't feel like eating anymore. Tell Shawn and Shane I'm sorry. I'm just going to head back to the hotel." She grabbed her green tote, with Thor in it, and ran out of the cafe. Elizabeth sighed while Nicholas patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry Liz; I'm sure Hiyoshi didn't mean it. He was probably having a bad day. Remember he is the best bet to win in his division so there must be a lot of pressure and stress on him," Nicholas assured her. Elizabeth sighed, hoping he was right.

**Leah's hotel room**

Leah sighed as she stared up at her ceiling. She was sadder than she was furious at Hiyoshi. He was such a jerk. She couldn't believe that she ever thought he was nice or sweet or any other good characteristics like that. Thor looked at Leah, wishing he knew some way to help. He started to think of the news that Sailor Mars was Princess Mars. That just left Leah as Princess Jupiter. He could have told her already but decided not to. It would be best if he let the awakening come naturally. Plus he didn't want to bother her with any more stress. He was knocked out of his state of thought when Leah suddenly asked him a question.

"Thor, was the people of the Silver Millennium always nice to each other? How about the people of Jupiter? Did they ever say mean things to each other?" she asked quietly. Thor looked at her then walked over to her, leaping onto her stomach.

"Yes Leah; everyone was nice to each in the past. There were some arguments and some petty fights but they would always make up in the end. The people of Jupiter were friendly and nice people even though they were always tall and quite strong. They were the solar system's best cooks too. Citizens of Jupiter were always kind to each other and caring in those rough times like during the war. Don't you remember any of this?" Thor asked.

"I remember some of it but I just wanted to be reminded of it. I wish people of this time were more like the past," Leah sighed again as she petted Thor.

"You know Leah; I will be there for you during the hard times. You can trust me to give you the best advice for you," he reminded her. Leah looked at him before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Yeah everything except the troubles a girl can have. You were always terrible at giving that kind of advice. Now that I think of it, you give terrible advice for almost everything!" Leah laughed. Thor scowled at her; he did not give bad advice.

"Oh yeah? Well how about that time I told you to try out your new karate move on that bird youma?" Thor pressed.

"That caused the youma to grab my leg and swing me into a building!" Leah laughed some more.

"Really? I swore the youma broke a leg after you did that move! Well how about that time when I told you to use your lightning powers to power up the oven after it shut down?" Thor tried. One thing about Thor was that he didn't like to admit he was wrong at times because he was usually right.

"I did but then it caused the wires to short-circuit and the power in our whole suite shut off!" Leah reminded him. Thor racked his brain for more advice that he knew turned out in a good way.

"Umm how about that time-," Thor started but was cut off by Leah when she raised her hand.

"Thor, just admit that you give terrible advice but you are still a good guardian cat and great friend okay?" Leah grabbed him off her stomach and raised him high in the air.

"Fine," Thor grumbled as he crossed his arms. Leah laughed and brought him back down so she could kiss the crescent moon on his forehead. Thor looked at her with wide eyes then turned away, a very slight blush creeping to his cheeks. "Aww you're blushing! Isn't that adorable?" Thor swiped at her with his paws but she dodged, waging her index finger at her. "You can't do that to me Thor! I am your master and you have to respect me because I'm older and more mature than you are!"

"Older than me?" he huffed. "I'm thousands of years older than you!" Leah rubbed his head while laughing her head off. Thor could always cheer her up when she was feeling down. She stopped when she felt her communicator vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out and Sir Cirus appeared on the screen.

"What's up Shawn?" she asked him through the communicator.

"There is a youma attacking some people in Egypt. Elara and Themis are taking care of another youma in Sydney, Australia and Hyperion went off...somewhere. Meet me here in front of the museum okay," Sir Cirus reported and Leah nodded. She ended the transmission and locked eyes. She orbed her transformation pen into her hand.

"Jupiter Power!" She waved her pen in a circle before starting her transformation. The light died down as she ended her transformation and jumped out her room window and onto the streets below.

She ran by an alleyway with a bench but stopped and walked back a few steps. There she saw Hiyoshi and her other rival Stacey, leaning so close that from her view it looked like they were kissing. Stacey giggled and Jupiter quickly became furious. How dare he do that to her? He knew that Stacey was her competition and her rival. Stacey always had a crush on Hiyoshi but he never liked her back because she wasn't his type. He was officially a jerk. Jupiter ran away from the alleyway; she couldn't take another look. Jupiter created a portal to the museum and she and Thor leaped through it.

Hiyoshi was leaning closer to Stacey while she giggled softly. Then his eyes turned a pale yellow as Stacey felt her eyes drooping. She collapsed in the alleyway while Hiyoshi held out his hand where a ball of energy appeared. He smirked and walked away from the alleyway, leaving a passed out Stacey on the street.

Sir Hyperion was up on the roofs above, watching as Hiyoshi walked away from a girl. He knew something wasn't right all along. Something was controlling him to do these things. Hyperion also bet that Hiyoshi wasn't his real self when he came to the cafe that morning. He followed Hiyoshi all the way back to the hotel he was currently staying at. Hyperion leaped over to the window ledge and peered through.

Malachite was smiling deviously as Hiyoshi leaned down on his knees and presented the ball of energy to him with his head bowing down. "You were successful my puppet though this was only a test. Now that you have passed it, it is time to go for something even greater than energy. A rainbow crystal," Malachite started. Hyperion's eyes widened as he bent down more so he could hear well.

"I will not fail you master. I exist only to serve you and the Dark Kingdom," Hiyoshi mumbled. Malachite reached in to take the energy ball from his hand. _Now it's my turn_, Hyperion thought as he burst through the window and kicked the energy ball away from Malachite. He growled as he thrust his hand forward and a single white beam hit Sir Hyperion in the chest, knocking him into the wall.

"Oh look it's one of Sailor Jupiter's wonderful solar guardians," Malachite said sarcastically. A blue beam blasted out of the tip of his index finger and surrounded Sir Hyperion, temporarily paralyzing him. He couldn't move his body at all; not enough to orb his communicator over to him. Malachite sensed this and laughed. "Don't even waste your time; your friends won't come. They are too busy fighting off the youma I sent to distract them. But do you know why I have chosen this boy to be my servant? Because one day I found him walking on the streets and he had a different sense of energy about him so I decided to probe his mind and I found out he had a dream about Sailor Jupiter! She must have known him in some way if he'd been dreaming about her. That's how I knew he was going to be my servant. After I'm done with him, I'll just suck the energy dry out of him!"

Sir Hyperion shot a dirty look at Malachite. "You won't get away this! My friends will notice that I am gone and they will track me down to get to you!"

"Poor unfortunate soul; you're very lucky I didn't kill you...yet. And they will never notice," Malachite snickered. A familiar feeling passed through Hyperion's mind and he smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Hyperion asked slyly but before Malachite could answer, Sailor Themis and Sailor Elara knocked the door down and both came in and kicked Malachite in the face. He screeched and the blue beam disappeared and Hyperion was free. But Malachite managed to regain his composure and blasted Elara and Hyperion to the wall. He casted a strong force on them so they couldn't move.

Malachite started creeping towards Sailor Themis who kept on backing up until her back was against the wall. He launched a punch but Sailor Themis managed to duck and jabbed her knee to his stomach then elbowed him in the back, causing him to release the force that had Elara and Hyperion stuck to the wall.

"You guys alright?" she asked, helping Elara and Hyperion up. They dusted off their uniforms and told her they were fine. "Let's finish him." They all surrounded him and prepared to attack.

"Lightning Sonic Whiplash!"

"Breaking Dawn Blast!"

"Flaming Fire Tornado!" The wave of attacks hit Malachite all at once. He wailed; he was weak and if he didn't transport out of there he would have been severely hurt. Hiyoshi's eyes turned back to their normal green as he slumped back onto the floor.

"Uhh what's happening?" Hiyoshi moaned as he tried to look at the three heroes but he couldn't see straight. He was still in the aftermath of being controlled like a puppet. Hyperion looked at Sailor Themis and she nodded; it was time.

"Come on guys; we should probably go help Sailor Jupiter and Sir Cirus in Egypt," Elara said as she pressed the portal button on her communicator. A portal appeared where the Pyramids of Giza were in view. Sailor Themis went over to the portal but Sir Hyperion stayed in his position. "Aren't you coming Hype?"

Sailor Themis shook her head; he had to stay behind. "You guys go ahead; I have some official business to take care of." Elara shrugged and leaped through the portal with Sailor Themis right after. Hyperion quickly depowered and bent down beside Hiyoshi.

Nicholas shoved him gently. "Hiyoshi get up. We need to talk..." he began.

**Next day, near Leah's training gym**

Hiyoshi was running through the streets frantically looking for Leah. He spotted her with her green Addidas gym bag and she was heading over to her training session. He had to apologize to her. Nicholas told him everything the day before; the truth and all. Hiyoshi had to explain that he wasn't exactly himself.

"Leah wait up!" Leah heard his call but did not stop; she didn't want to see him. He was a stupid jerk and that was all he was ever going to be. Hiyoshi slowed down to a jog as he approached her and finally stopped right in front of her. "Get out of the way Hiyoshi; Scott doesn't want me to be late." Leah tried her best not to snap at him but her voice still had an edge to it.

"I know you're mad at me but let me just explain!" Hiyoshi told her but she just crossed her arms. "I wasn't myself yesterday and I know that I called your fighting skills bad but I swear I didn't mean it. Look it's kind of hard to explain," Hiyoshi ran a hand through his black hair.

"Well maybe you can explain it to Stacey instead," Leah scowled before walking again. Hiyoshi was dumbfounded but then he remembered what happened. He ran up to Leah again.

"Stacey is not my girlfriend; I never liked her in that way. You know that. I'm really sorry that I acted like a jerk towards you," Hiyoshi apologized. Leah huffed at him.

"Acted like a jerk? No Hiyoshi you didn't act like a jerk because you _are_ a jerk!" Leah growled at him. Hiyoshi grew a little mad though; why couldn't she just accept his apology? It wasn't like he could tell her the whole truth.

"What's your problem anyway? First you call me a jerk but then you tell me I'm a nice person and now you're calling me a jerk again. Why don't you just accept my apology? Or at least make up your mind?" Hiyoshi demanded, crossing his arms as well.

"Fine! I never want to see you again and I already made up my mind!" Hiyoshi stood there shocked while Leah walked passed him and headed towards the gym. He watched as Leah walked out of eyesight. He didn't have a choice; he just couldn't tell her the truth. She wouldn't believe him if he did. For now the truth had to stay hidden.

A/N: I'm done with Act 10! Act 11 will bring great surprises and in Acts 12 and 13, you'll discover the secrets of Leah's past; before the Dark Period and after when the Negaverse attacks. Didn't take as long as I thought actually. Next update will hopefully be soon! Have a good one! Read and Review!


	11. Truths Are Revealed

**Author's Note:** Well here it is, one of the most dramatic acts yet of T&L. A lot of stuff will happen in this chapter so prepare! Lots of action and surprises too. Some you won't even expect the things that appear in the chapter. There's not much to say in this chapter except to read and review. It would be much appreciated! Recap on previous chapter: Hiyoshi was mind-controlled into Malachite's plan of getting more energy and more rainbow crystals but Nicholas was onto it. They stopped Malachite's plan and Nicholas had a very important talk with Hiyoshi afterwards. Hiyoshi tried to apologize to Leah after saying mean things to her while he was mind-controlled but Leah didn't want to hear it. Will Leah ever speak to Hiyoshi again? Read on to find out! **(This chapter starts off on the same day it ended with the previous chapter. So the whole encounter with Hiyoshi was in the morning.)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any Sailor Moon characters.

Act Eleven:

Truths Are Revealed:

"Leah are you feeling alright?" Scott asked while Leah trained for her upcoming secondary match. She was practicing her kicks and punches on a punching bag but Scott noticed that she was punching it really hard. The object was to punch the bag hard but not really hard like Leah was doing. But Leah couldn't hear Scott; she was just focused on the punching bag that in her mind began to have a face like Hiyoshi's. She grew angrier than before and managed one brutal kick to the mid-section and the bag swung back wildly.

Scott was watching all of this and he shook his head while he grabbed the punching bag and held it. "That's enough Leah; you are done for today. You need a rest or something," Scott ordered her while Leah just scowled. The day that she really wanted to train and Scott was telling her to go home?

"But Scott I don't want to!" Leah tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen. She sighed and hung her head in defeat; Scott's mind was made up and there was no use of trying to change it. She dragged herself over to the changing rooms and was about to grab her bag when Elizabeth and Naomi walked inside the gym, laughing. They were talking about some Chanel fashion show Naomi had to attend and she was just finishing filling Elizabeth in about the models.

"And the head designer himself walked up to me after the show and told me that next time I would definitely have to model their creations!" Naomi finished as she spotted Leah with her bag. "Oh hello Leah! You have to come with us right away! There's a new store having its grand opening and guess who was invited? Please, you must come!" Naomi ran over to Leah and squeezed her hand excitingly. Scott watched them from a distance and smiled; just the distraction Leah needed.

He walked over to them and turned to Elizabeth and Naomi. "Hello Naomi, Elizabeth. I see you're trying to get Leah to go somewhere with you," he started. Naomi let go of Leah's hand and started blushing uncontrollably. Scott was way too handsome for her.

"Yes we are," she managed to get out, shooting a desperate look over at Elizabeth who understood right away.

"So yeah Scott, can we take Leah with us please? You'll be the coolest adult I know?" Elizabeth asked sweetly. Actually Scott would be one of the coolest adults she knew, the other being Thor but he didn't really count that much. Scott looked at the three with a smile on his face.

"Sure; I was just telling Leah to go take a break anyway," he said as he coolly shot a look at Leah who suddenly decided to go change. Scott leaned over to the two girls. "Keep her busy for me. She needs to take a big break for once." Elizabeth nodded while Naomi blushed again from the small distance between her and Scott. It was almost like standing next to a handsome body builder.

Leah returned with her hair pulled back into her usual ponytail and wore a white Baby Phat hoodie that she borrowed from Naomi's closet. She was wearing stone-washed denim capris and black Nike shoes. She looked pretty as always but her face still held a mild angry look as she picked up her bag once more. Leah followed her friends out the door as Scott sighed. His cousin had more problems than he thought.

**A Mall in the Upper West End**

Elizabeth held up the newest fragrance from Marc Jacobs. She loved it; the scent was intriguing. "Marc Jacobs has outdone himself this time," she said as she sprayed a little on a sample stick.

"I beg to differ. Chanel No. 5 is simply the best." Naomi held up the bottle of Chanel No. 5 and decided that she would have to buy it. She was glad that she could spend some time shopping with her friends without having to worry about her celebrity life. She had been given the day off and she decided to attend the grand opening of a new store in the mall. Occasionally, a fan or two would come up to her in the store and ask for an autograph but thankfully that was it. The grand opening was somewhat a private event for only people who were invited. "What do you think about the store so far Leah?" she called out to her friend who was looking at a bunch of handbags.

Leah wasn't really paying attention to the handbags or the bottles of perfume. She was thinking about a dream she had the night before. She saw Queen Dione of Jupiter, Queen Serenity and a queen and a king Leah swore she saw once before. In front of them was herself as Sailor Jupiter and a boy and a girl that were also wearing Senshi uniforms but the girl's looked different from Sailor Jupiter's green frilly dress. Then suddenly it hit Leah just like that. The girl was in fact Elizabeth as Sailor Elara and the boy was Sir Eris. Now she remembered who the king and queen were; Elizabeth's parents. Queen Europa and King Metis of Cygnus.

Then an image of a dream Leah had the night before appeared in her mind once more. There was a girl decked out in a beautiful emerald dress and she was dancing with a very handsome boy. Leah knew she seen them around before but never remembered where. All she knew it was somewhere in her past.

_Please remember..._

A voice spoke in her mind. It was soft and soothing to hear; she heard that voice once before. It wasn't Queen Serenity's; her voice sounded different from this voice. Leah was trying to remember when Naomi shook her arm furiously. "Leah come back to Earth now!" Leah shook her head, trying to get out of the dreamy state. "You just spaced out. What happened?"

"Oh I was just thinking about something. Come on; I want your opinion about this Dior handbag I just saw back there," Leah said quickly, grabbing Naomi's hand and guiding her back near the front of the store. On their way, Naomi ran into a man and they both stumbled back.

"Watch where you're going little girl," the man sneered, eyeing her closely. Naomi scowled at him but he just walked away unaffected. As the man passed her, she examined him carefully. He had platinum blond hair and his skin was slightly tanned. She gasped from sudden realization as of where she'd seen him before. By the time she turned around to see him once more, he was gone.

Malachite stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was sure that the girl he bumped into had recognized him even in his civilian form. He was wearing a light blue Lacoste polo underneath a light gray blazer and had gray slacks to match. But it didn't matter anyway because he was going to get everyone's energy while searching for rainbow crystals.

His comrade, Nephrite, had been destroyed by Princess Mars. Even though Malachite despised him, it was hard to lose a fellow general. But he quickly got over it; just like he did with Jadeite's death. Now it was his chance to show Queen Beryl that he is a much better general than Jadeite and Nephrite combined. Zoycite was already planning to do something to Sailor Mars so he was going to go after Sailor Jupiter and her merry band of solar guardians. He was going to strike later tonight.

And he was planning something big.

**Near Sunshine Cafe**

Leah, Naomi and Elizabeth were walking to meet up with Nicholas, Shane, and Shawn at the cafe. They were chatting about their secondary match coming up but Leah was still bothered by those dreams. And that voice. Where did she hear it from? Even when she was awakened, all her memories came back foggy but she had no idea why. Something was clouding them up and now it was trying to clear them.

Another strange thing is that she had lyrics stuck in her head that she never heard on TV or on the radio before. She would often hum it out and even play out dance moves that will correspond to the music in her head. She felt like she did it once before. Leah was humming out the song again when Thor popped out of her bag and looked up at Leah, hearing the familiar tune.

"Hey Leah say those words out loud for a second," he said and Leah did.

"At midnight I can't call you. But I'm so devoted. What should I do? My heart is a kaleidoscope," she said the lyrics out loud. Then she looked down at Thor. "Why did you want to hear them?"

The truth was Thor wanted to hear them because they were the same words written by the Moon Princess. Princess Mercury would play while Princess Venus sang the words. Princess Jupiter and Mars were the dancers of the group. Luna told him a while ago when they didn't know that Serena was the Moon Princess. Now that Leah was remembering it, it meant that Princess Jupiter was going to be awakened very soon. "Oh nothing special. Just thought I heard it from somewhere," Thor said. He couldn't tell her; the awakening had to come naturally. Leah just nodded and thought about her dreams more. She was interrupted when a loud voice boomed throughout the city.

"Listen to me people of London!" the voice started and Leah immediately narrowed her eyes. _Malachite_, she thought angrily. People were frightened when the voice started to talk and people started running around; thinking it was another alien attack. They didn't want to evacuate the city again. Customers and employees came out of stores including the ones in the cafe. Nicholas, Shane and Shawn quickly joined their friends; ready to transform at a moment's notice.

"This message goes out to Sailor Jupiter and her fellow solar guardians. You know who you are: Sailor Elara, Sailor Themis, Sir Hyperion, Sir Cirus and Sir Eris. I am challenging you on behalf of the four generals of the Dark Kingdom. Your other fellow comrades killed Jadeite and Nephrite so on behalf of the Negaverse; I will destroy you and steal all of London's energy. But if you care for these poor people then meet me in the southwest section of London at sunset. You will know where to find me!" Malachite boomed once more before his voice faded away.

The people on the streets looked dumbfounded at the sky before returning to what they were doing before. Leah looked at her friends who looked just as surprised as she was. Malachite was planning to steal everyone's energy if they didn't accept his challenge. "This is not good," Elizabeth mumbled. They didn't even notice that Naomi started to have a blank look on her face and her hands were clasped together.

Shawn looked at her friend, knowing immediately that she was trying to sense what Malachite had planned for them. "It's a trap," Naomi muttered with her usual trance-like voice. "He's going to attempt to steal everyone's energy even if we do accept his challenge. He's trying to gain more energy for his queen and more rainbow crystals," she finished and snapped out of her physic trance.

"Then we have no choice. We have to go anyway because we could still try and defeat his plan," Leah decided. All of the guardians nodded while Leah turned to Nicholas. "Nick, since you're the only person that can contact Sir Eris, make sure he comes as well. We cannot afford to let anything happen to London and we would need all the solar guardians to do so," Leah ordered.

"Yes captain!" Nicholas mock-saluted her as he marched away. Leah smiled as she watched Nicholas walk away. She faced her attention to the four friends in front of her.

"What can I do to help Leah? I'm just a prince; not really a fighter," Shane asked and Leah thought about it for a moment until she had an idea.

"Oh don't worry you will help. We would need all the power we could get including yours. Now you guys go home and prepare yourselves. Meet me back at my hotel room," she said as they all parted their separate ways. Thor jumped onto Leah's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Leah; you are really showing your leadership side and you are doing well. You put your own troubles aside just to help others," Thor told her while she just smiled. She felt like she was changing too; almost like a whole new side opening up. And to think this morning she was angry about Hiyoshi but now he was the least of he worries. She was still mad about it but she had to focus on the mission at hand.

/*/*/*/

Malachite went back to his home to gather all the youma he could find. He knew that the Senshi would not get rid of all of them in time. Once he was sure he had enough youma, he released them in the southwest quarter of London and floated above the streets. It was show time.

/*/*/*/

Leah and her friends all knew it was sunset by the time when the first scream was heard. Leah looked out her window to see the streets roaming with youma who stole energy from innocent bystanders. She looked over to her friends who already orbed their transformation pens, ready to fight.

"Jupiter Power!"

"Elara Planet Power!"

"Themis Planet Power!"

"Cirus Planet Power!"

"Hyperion Planet Power!" They all transformed and looked over to Shane who transformed into his prince form as well. Sailor Jupiter created a visual where Malachite appeared, laughing as youma sucked energy from people. His location wasn't too far from the hotel so Jupiter created a portal to the location. All her friends leaped through and the portal closed behind them.

They appeared in a park where Malachite was ordering some more youma to attack people in stores. The whole place was infested with youma. It was overwhelming; how were they supposed to defeat all the youma yet make sure Malachite didn't try anything tricky? "Malachite you have gone too far! London is a home for many people and you are ruining the southwest for them! That's why I, Sailor Jupiter, and my friends, the solar guardians, will punish you!" yelled Jupiter.

Malachite turned to face the seven heroes, smirking evilly. "Oh how lovely, you've decided to come. But as you can see, I have already overrun the whole place with my youma. Where's your sixth solar guardian Sir Eris? Oh yes, I remember! He's right here." Malachite ordered a youma to appear and Jupiter gasped. Sir Eris was struggling in the youma's grip and a cloth was stuffed in his mouth. Jupiter had never seen him so helpless before.

"You think I don't pay attention to the headlines on the news? I always see pictures of you two so I thought it great to capture him instead. I know how fond you are of him." Malachite walked over to Sir Eris and slapped him across the face. Sir Eris tried to fight back but the youma forced his hands down, leaving him powerless.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor Jupiter demanded but Malachite just laughed. Sir Eris felt a sea of darkness wash over him as his eyes closed. Sailor Elara was mad out of her mind that Malachite was messing around her brother.

"Don't you dare touch my brother ever again!" she growled as she charged towards Malachite, her fist glowed a bright purple. Her fist connected with Malachite's face and he fell to the ground. That certainly left a mark or at least a dent.

Malachite staggered back to his feet and touched his face at the spot he was punched. Yes there was a dent that would stay even if he transformed out of his general form. He faced the youma that were in the park. "Dispose of that boy! And get them now! I want to destroy them for what they've done!" he barked as the youma started their onslaught against the Senshi.

Sir Eris was tossed to the ground where his head hit the ground first. He would have been seriously injured if they weren't inside a grass-covered park and the fact that he was a Senshi. Jupiter tried to run over to him but she was surrounded by youma. They began to circle around her but all she could think about was Sir Eris. _Sir Eris, Sir Eris..._ "Sir Eris!" she screamed out loud as the emerald on her glowed green and the light enveloped her whole body and she closed her eyes. The youma had to cover shield their eyes from the bright light.

When Sailor Jupiter reopened her eyes, she was in a different place. There was white mist all around her and she could see a shadowy figure walking towards her. The figure stepped out of the mist and immediately Sailor Jupiter knelt down on her knees. "Queen Dione," she said with her voice barely above a whisper. Queen Dione was standing there in a soft green gown with a pink bow and two trails that trailed all the way to the floor. The legendary Thunder Bolt Staff was proudly in her right hand. Her crown shone brightly as she smiled warmly at Sailor Jupiter.

"Oh sweet child stand up please. There is no need to bow down to me!" Queen Dione said with her soft voice. Jupiter stood up; now she knew who the voice belonged to. "Especially when you're my daughter!" Jupiter did a double take; she was the queen's daughter? Queen Dione caught the look on her face. "Oh my Thor didn't tell you? That silly guardian cat; I'm going to give him an earful the next time I see him!"

"I'm your daughter?" Sailor Jupiter managed to squeak out. She still couldn't believe it. None of her memories told her anything about that.

"Why yes you are. You are also mine as well," another voice, this time a masculine one, said as a man wearing a gold crown and the royal robes of Jupiter stepped out of the mist as well.

"King Zeus," Jupiter breathed in. Queen Dione and King Zeus were her parents. Unbelievable!

"Listen to me my sweet daughter; we don't have much time. Your father and I have been trying to send memories back to you piece by piece so that you could remember it all in time. And now it's time for you to awaken as the princess you truly are. You don't know how proud we are of you. I wish we could tell you everything right now but your friends need your help," Queen Dione started.

"Once you awaken, your memories will clear up and the rest of them will return including the time when the solar guardians were alive. You will remember everything," King Zeus paused to touch his daughter's forehead softly. "Our time is shortening but we hope that we can appear to you once more later. Stay strong my daughter," he finished as he dropped his hand and held hands with Queen Dione instead. Jupiter could see her parents fading but then she noticed it was her that was fading!

"Mother, father! Don't leave yet!" she cried as she tried to reach out to them. Queen Dione just smiled warmly at her daughter.

"We will always be with you. Just remember who you are. The princess of Jupiter," she spoke before Sailor Jupiter faded away completely.

Jupiter's eyes shot open as the green light around her shone even brighter. Her Senshi outfit vanished and was replaced by a long, tight, off the shoulder, deep green empire-waist dress. There was an emerald green ribbon at the back of her dress near the top and it produced a long, green trail that touched the ground. Instead of one electric green streak; multiple streaks highlighted her hair as a silver tiara decorated with green, teal and Columbian blue emeralds topped her head. White gloves appeared high up on her arms and dark green high heel shoes graced her feet. A green emerald choker was around her neck and so was a ring with an emerald as its centre on her right index finger. Her usual deep green eyes turned into a striking electric green as her rose earrings shone brighter than before. She looked even more gorgeous as she was as Sailor Jupiter.

"Princess Jupiter," Sailor Elara whispered while she was in a youma's hold. Princess Jupiter looked out to all her friends who were being held by Malachite's youma. They were all stunned. Even Malachite was stunned but he teleported away and left his youma to deal with her. Princess Jupiter thrust her hands to the already stormy sky. Lightning began to crash down and thunder roared. Lightning struck her hands as they trailed down to her arms.

She lowered her arms so that they were facing the ground and began to rise them up as vines began to pull out of the ground. The lightning that trailed down her arms then trailed down to the vines and wrapped around them. Her eyes looked fierce as she thrust her hands out to the youma who were holding her friends and the electrical vines shot towards them, wrapping around each youma and they all burst into moon dust. Her friends dropped to the ground and stumbled up to Princess Jupiter. They were free but now they had to get rid of the other youma terrorizing people.

"_Princess Jupiter," _a voice said from the skies. Princess Jupiter and the solar guardians looked up to the sky to see an object floating down. It was the Thunder Bolt Staff. _"Use my staff to destroy the other youma. Your body will know what to do. Solar guardians please help her as well. Lend your power to her so she could power up the staff_," Queen Dione instructed as her voice faded away. Princess Jupiter held out her hand to take the staff; she always wanted to use it when she was a kid in the past.

The solar guardians (and Prince Coeus) surrounded her in a circle, each holding hands with one another and closed their eyes. Their symbols glowed as their power transferred to the staff. Princess Jupiter started to glow green as she floated up high into the sky. She raised the staff up high as lightning began to whirl around her. Then all the power shot out of the staff and onto the streets below, demolishing every youma that covered the southwest. Each burst into moon dust as energy flowed back to their respective owners. Princess Jupiter stopped glowing at she floated back to ground. Sailor Elara caught her as she stumbled off her feet; she was exhausted.

"Leah you did a wonderful job," she whispered to her friend. Lightning surrounded her once more as she returned back into Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Jupiter stood up from her friend and started scanning the yard for Sir Eris; she didn't forget about him. Finally she spotted him and started running towards him. But she was shocked to see the result. A boy with black hair and green eyes was lying in the spot Sir Eris once was. A boy who looked just like...

"Hiyoshi!" Jupiter gasped as the boy woke up. He faced Sailor Jupiter who was looking at him strangely. Hiyoshi examined himself and found out that that he depowered while he was unconscious.

"How do you know my name?" Hiyoshi asked before standing up. He looked over to Sir Hyperion who was holding Sailor Elara. But Hiyoshi thought that Nicholas was going out with Elizabeth? But then he remembered; Elizabeth was Sailor Elara so that left Sailor Jupiter as... "Leah? You were Sailor Jupiter the whole time?"

"And you were Sir Eris the whole time?" she asked, still surprised to say the least.

"Well kinda. Before yesterday Sir Eris was actually a sub-conscious part of my mind that always came to save you whenever you were in trouble. But after Nicholas aka Hyperion told me the truth that I was Sir Eris, I had the ability to transform into Sir Eris again," he explained, smiling. "And then my memories of us in the past returned."

Sailor Jupiter was still shocked. The guy in her dreams was actually Hiyoshi? The prince and solar guardian she fell in love with in the past was Hiyoshi? She couldn't believe it; she didn't want to believe it! "You're not Sir Eris," she stated in a whisper. "You just can't be Sir Eris! Sir Eris is the guy of my dreams and you're just Hiyoshi. Sir Eris is a nice, caring and sweet person and you're not!" Jupiter cried. Hiyoshi winced as if he'd just been slapped. Jupiter's words pierced through his heart like shattered glass.

He turned around quickly, trying to make sure nobody saw the hurt on his face. "Then I guess I'm not," he said quietly and walked away. As if on cue, rain started to pour down as the other solar guardians walked up to Jupiter. She let her transformation fade away as she looked at the spot Hiyoshi was once standing on.

"Leah, you just let the boy you've been waiting for walk away! I know it's hard for you to accept it but it's true!" Sailor Themis told her as she transformed back into Naomi. The others did the same.

"You always liked Hiyoshi as Sir Eris or not. What's making you stand back now?" Elizabeth asked. Leah had to admit; they were right. Hiyoshi really was Sir Eris. She had to find him. "Now go find him and bring back good news!" Elizabeth smiled as Leah hugged them all.

"Thanks guys for making me realize everything," she smiled before running up to find Hiyoshi. He was standing in some pavilion near the park, watching the rain pour down. He heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Leah running towards him.

"Leah I-," he started but was cut off when Leah brought his face to hers and kissed him passionately. They stayed like that for a few moments until they finally broke apart. "What made you change your mind?" he asked quietly.

"I realized that you were right. I was just suffering from the shock. And I was too stubborn to admit that I was beginning to like you a lot ever since you saved me," she answered. Hiyoshi began to laugh a little. "What's so funny?" Leah looked at him confused.

"So that means you liked me even before you found out I was Sir Eris? I was right all along! I knew that you had a crush on me! I'm as charming as I thought!" he exclaimed while Leah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Just because we are dating now does not mean you get to brag in my face whenever you are right!" Leah told him while he laughed.

"Don't worry Leah; I'll still love you even when you are wrong and stubborn," he said sweetly. Leah smiled; it was the sweetest thing she had ever heard from Hiyoshi Johnson.

A/N: Done Act 11! I'm so happy! Hope you all liked the surprises in this chapter. You thought that Hiyoshi and Leah were going to be together as soon as they found out? Well you guys were wrong but they still got together in the end. And just because Leah knows she's Princess Jupiter doesn't mean the story's over. The story will finish when the final battle takes place so there's still a lot of acts to go. Acts 12 and 13 are going to be the origins chapters so that's good news. Please read and review!


	12. Princess Jupiter Origins: Before: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Just a quick author note before we begin. I want to say thank you for everyone who read and reviewed this story and the chapters. It means a lot. This next few Acts will be the Origin Acts of this story. I've decided to divide the 'Before' part into two separate parts and the 'After' part into two separate parts as well. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This part takes place during the Silver Millennium, before the Negaverse attacked and when the solar guardians were still alive. You will understand their whole back story better with these next few chapters. Read and Review!

* * *

Before the 21st century, in a time long ago, there was an era of peace and happiness. A time called the Silver Millennium. A time when people lived in peace and harmony with one another. There were barely any threats except for the occasional brainwashed person who wanted more power and control of the Silver Crystal. The owner of this great and powerful crystal was Queen Serenity, queen and ruler of the Moon Kingdom. She had many friends with the other queens and kings of the other planets in the Solar System. They each ruled with promise and kept loyal to their duties but never forgot about their loved ones.

This was also the time where ancient traditions were continued. One ancient tradition was having protectors of their kingdoms and the solar system. These protectors were called Senshi or Sailor Soldiers and they spanned throughout different galaxies and maybe even the entire universe. Another ancient tradition was having protectors of the entire solar system and the galaxy. The protectors that battled during the time the new Senshi were inactive or in training. These protectors were called the solar guardians. Even during this time of peace, there were still evils of darkness beyond the solar system that the solar guardians had to battle against.

The tale of these elite solar guardians begins here on Jupiter. Where the birth of a new heir takes place...

* * *

Act 12:

Princess Jupiter Origins: Before the Dark Period:

Part One:

It was a beautiful spring day during the fifth month of the year on the planet Jupiter. The twenty-seventh day of the month. Unlike their usual lightning and thunder days; it was quite beautiful. There, orbiting around the planet was Io Castle, home to the ruler of Jupiter Queen Dione and her husband King Zeus. Deep in the palace inside the queen's chambers, screaming was heard followed by a newborn child's cry and then there was a moment of silence.

Outside the queen chambers' doors was a cat with dark grey fur with a gold crescent moon on his forehead and four gold lightning bolts on each of his paws. His beautiful deep emerald eyes glistened with excitement and anxiety while waiting for the news about the birth. He heard the Queen's voice, telling him to enter and he followed the order and stepped inside the huge bedroom. On the bed was Queen Dione, her face looking very exhausted yet she still looked beautiful and kind. Beside her, sitting on a wooden chair, was King Zeus with his hand on his wife's shoulder and his hazel eyes showed a sense of joy.

"Thor I would like to introduce you to your new master," Queen Dione motioned Thor to come on the bed and he did. He could now see that she was holding a newborn child in her arms. She was wrapped up in a soft green blanket and Thor stepped a little closer to see the new child's face. The girl was sleeping softly and he could see the tiny bit of chestnut brown hair on her head. Thor could already tell that she was going to be a great warrior and princess.

"We've named her after this planet. So Thor, I introduce you to my new lovely daughter Princess Jupiter," Queen Dione said softly and looked down at her daughter.

"We also gave her a middle name which is Leah. I've heard from a great friend of mine that it means 'ruler' which she will be one day," King Zeus added in, smiling at his new daughter. "Thor you will be her guardian cat to help her along her great journey."

"Thor have you received word about Europa's birthing issues?" Dione asked. Her friend had also been blessed with the gift of birth and doctors had predicted that her friend's child would be born around the same time as Princess Jupiter.

"Yes but unfortunately her child's birth would be delayed. Until the eleventh month in fact," Thor told his queen. A look of worry flashed through Dione's face so he continued. "She said it's probably due to the fact that she gave birth to Eris in the first month and that it's almost impossible to give birth to two children in the same year."

Queen Dione nodded in understanding. Long ago it did seem impossible but not until Queen Raven, mother of Princess Themis, gave a reading to Queen Europa about a vision she had. She had stated that she would have two children in the same year in order to make sure what was in store for them went as planned. Thor smiled and peered down at Princess Jupiter's face once more.

"Welcome to a new world, Princess Jupiter," Thor whispered quietly in the child's ear.

**Six months later, the thirtieth day of the eleventh month on Cygnus...**

"Welcome to Cygnus Queen Dione and King Zeus. I hope you enjoy your visit here," a lady rushed out to Dione and Zeus as they stepped out of the terminal and onto the wonderful lands of Cygnus. Six-month old Princess Jupiter was in her royal green dress as she wriggled around in Dione's arms.

"Thank you Celine and I'm just honoured to witness the day my friend presents her lovely daughter to her citizens," Dione smiled warmly at the advisor. Today was the day that Queen Europa's new daughter and new addition to the family would be part of the tradition on Cygnus. To be presented in front of her citizens on the terrace of the palace. Cygnus used to be a vast planet with no rulers or government systems and the few citizens living here fought all the time. Until descendants from Jupiter came across the planet and saved it from a horrible attack. The citizens decided to crown the descendant the ruler of Cygnus. That descendant was Europa's grandmother. She met a man on the planet who lived for peace and later they got married where the man became king and together they had Europa's mother who later conceived Europa.

"Now please follow me where we will be transported to Callisto Palace," Celine motioned the royal Jovian party to follow and they did. Moments later, they were guided to a box seat close enough to see the presentation clearly. Queen Dione squeezed her husband's hand tightly and smiled at him. She was excited to see her friend's daughter; this was her first time seeing her in person. King Zeus smiled back at her before gazing at the terrace of Callisto Palace.

Eight trumpet players, each decked out with the traditional tunics of Cygnus and the trousers to match, marched down the hallways from inside the palace. The trumpets shined in the light as dark violet and royal blue banners hung from them, each presenting the proud symbol of Cygnus. They lined up on the terrace, four on each side as one of Europa's advisors stepped out onto the terrace to address the citizens.

"People of Cygnus, fellow visitors from neighbouring planets. We've come here today to celebrate the presentation of a new child to the royal family. Now I introduce to you Queen Europa and King Metis and our new princess!" the advisor bellowed before signalling the trumpeters to start playing and he moved aside quickly. Queen Dione could make out the face of her friend, smiling as she walked down the corridor with her husband at her side. She was decked out in Cygnus' colors; she wore a long, flowing violet gown with a royal blue sash and a ribbon in the back. Her husband, King Metis, wore his usual royal blue suit with his long dark violet cape. Both of their crowns shone brightly on top of their heads.

The trumpet players raised their trumpets up high as the royal party walked underneath it. Now Dione could see a beautiful baby girl in Europa's arms and noticed her usual different eye colors. Both were purple but one was slightly lighter than the other. Metis was carrying Prince Eris, now ten months old, in his own arms. The trumpets stopped when they reached the edge of the terrace.

"Citizens of Cygnus, my fellow friends from other planets, today will mark another day in history as we present another child of royalty. This tradition has only been done a few times before but was done in pride. We are proud to continue this tradition and hopefully it will last for generations to come," King Metis started and the crowd started. He held up his hand and the crowd silenced so that the queen could talk.

"So at last, I present to you my second child. As she is part Jovian from Metis' side and since my mother was also part Jovian, we've named her after a moon of Jupiter. People, I present to you Princess Elara of Cygnus!" Queen Europa held up her daughter for everyone to see. The citizens of Cygnus cheered with pure happiness as Princess Elara looked out at the new scenery with her half-opened eyes. She had been in this world for only three days after all.

/*/*/

"Queen Dione, King Zeus!" Queen Europa cried and embraced her very best friend once they met up in the palace's garden. Queen Europa later hugged King Zeus before taking her daughter from her husband so he could greet them as well. He hugged and kissed Dione's hands before shaking hands firmly with Zeus.

"Oh Dione, it's so good to see you! And how's little Jupiter doing?" she cooed as she touched Jupiter's cheek. She giggled and started squirming in her mother's arm.

"How's fatherhood for you so far?" King Metis asked his old friend.

"Quite different from being king I can assure you that. But you already know that proud father of two," King Zeus chuckled and placed a hand on Metis' shoulder. "How's your prince doing?"

"Oh yes but you get used to it my friend. And Eris is doing fine; he's back in the palace sleeping," Metis responded before motioning him over to their wives and their children. Queen Dione and Queen Europa were now seated on a marble bench where Europa was showing Jupiter to Elara.

"Jupiter say hello to Elara Elizabeth," Europa said softly, mentioning her daughter's middle name. Jupiter leaned a little out of her mother's arms so she could look at Elara's face. She placed her tiny hand on Elara's even tinier hand and she smiled out of pure happiness. Though she couldn't talk, it was clear to all of them that she was happy. It was also clear that they would be the best of friends.

**Seven years later, at the Moon Palace...**

"Jupiter wait for us!" a child's voice yelled out as she and her friends ran after Princess Jupiter. The voice belonged to Princess Serenity as she and the others, Princess Mercury, Princess Mars and Princess Venus held up their dresses as they chased after the Jovian princess.

"Sorry Serenity; this is a race after all! Last one to the palace is a rotten egg!" Princess Jupiter grinned at her friends before running off. The other princesses laughed and ran as fast as they could while wearing dresses. Sitting by the fountain, watching the princesses, was Queen Serenity and Queen Dione.

"She is quite the runner isn't she?" Serenity smiled at her friend.

"Yes she is though she was upset when Princess Uranus defeated her in a race," Dione chuckled, remembering the time when she brought Jupiter to Miranda Castle at Uranus. "And also when Prince Oberon beat her quickly after," she said, referring to the time when they visited Oberon, a moon of Uranus.

"So it seems. And her strength has been improving?" Serenity questioned.

"Almost every day; she is gaining the strength of a Jovian at a remarkable age. Her father said she is a special one and I agree," Dione glanced at her daughter once more before focusing her attention back at Serenity.

"And the solar guardians have been developing too. The Outers have started their training already. But the prophecy's still not complete," Serenity said. She was referring to the prophecy Queen Raven envisioned about the solar guardians. But Dione thought it was complete when Elara was born since she was the last addition to the team.

"But I thought it was completed when Elara was born. What else is there?" she asked.

"There's just one more thing. Raven has stated that a Planetary Senshi must take the position of leader of the solar guardians. It has been done before but not during our generation since the prophecy did not state it," Serenity explained before looking out at the fountain. "This Senshi must be older than the leader of the Inners and second in command which is Elara. There are plenty of choices but I think this position is better suited for your daughter than anyone else."

"You want Jupiter to be the leader of the solar guardians?" Dione was surprised; this responsibility could be too great for her daughter. But a true Jovian never turns down a challenge so she nodded her head. "Then we accept. She will gain her role as leader as soon as training starts."

Serenity nodded her head and smiled. "How are the preparations for Jupiter's general debut ball?" It was Solar System Season again and also the time where boys and girls from noble families made their general debuts to society and when royal families got together once more.

"They are going fine. I must say, she's quite excited. She's getting a new dress and everything," Dione smiled, recalling her daughter's enthusiasm about the ball which would be held tomorrow.

Princess Jupiter finally reached Princess Serenity's room and moments later her friends scrambled up, panting. "Jeez Jupiter! Must you always have to race against us?" Mercury asked as she gained back her breath. Jupiter smiled at her as Princess Serenity opened the doors to her room. They each found a spot on a chair while Serenity stayed perched on her elegant canopy bed.

"My debut ball is going to the best! We're going to have so much fun! There's going to a lot of food and dancing and everything!" Princess Jupiter told her friends excitingly.

"But it will never be as good as the ones I hold at Phobos Deimos Castle," Mars bragged with a smirk on her face. All her friends rolled their eyes; Mars was always competitive and made sure all the parties she held were better than everyone else.

"Oh whatever Mars. The difference between this ball and the ones you plan is that this will be _my_ general debut," Jupiter pointed to herself.

"Are the solar guardians going to be there? Prince Charon is the dreamiest!" Mars sighed happily, putting both hands on her cheek.

"Mars! He's four years older than you; he's eleven while you're seven!" Mercury pointed out but Mars just shrugged.

"He's still the coolest. So Jupiter, spill it; are they coming or not?" Mars asked once more.

"Well mother said everyone is invited so I guess they're all coming!" Jupiter said. She couldn't wait to see Elara again even though they just recently saw each other. They couldn't stand to be apart from each other for long. But when Elara turns ten; she would have to start her training to be a solar guardian and that meant less time together. They heard a knock on the door and Venus got up to open door and saw Dione in the doorway.

"Jupiter may I have a word with you?" Dione gestured to the hallway. Venus covered her mouth and gasped.

"Ooo Jupiter's in trouble," Venus said but Dione just laughed softly.

"I can assure you Venus; she's not in trouble." Dione looked over at Jupiter who got up from her seat and followed her mother into the hallway. "Jupiter you do remember the tale of the solar guardians before us right?" Jupiter nodded; why was her mother bringing up past solar guardians? If anything, they should be talking about her huge debut party tomorrow. "Well every time new solar guardians are chosen, there has to be a leader. Sometimes it could be a solar guardian or even another Senshi."

"What's your point mother?" Jupiter asked, questioning the look on Dione's face.

"My point is that this time around, the prophecy states that the leader must be a Planetary Senshi older than the second in command which is Elara. Queen Serenity has decided you will be the leader of the solar guardians," Dione finished. Jupiter was shocked to say the least; she wasn't even a full Senshi yet nor have she started training. Dione noticed the look on her daughter's face. "Look Jupiter, this great privilege comes with greater responsibility. I know you're just a child right now but one day, you will be a great warrior and great leader. You are destined for great things." Dione placed her hands on Jupiter's shoulders and smiled.

"Now go say goodbye to your friends. We have to go home and finish preparing for your ball." Jupiter only nodded and ran back to Serenity's room. Her mind was now swarming with thoughts of becoming leader of the solar guardians.

**Seven Years Later, Io Castle orbiting around Planet Jupiter...**

"Try again daughter and this time, try to hit the target in the middle please," Queen Dione ordered her daughter softly. Jupiter groaned quietly; they've been at it for hours. She had to train since she was now fourteen and her training to become a Senshi was kicked into overdrive. They had started training the moment she turned eleven. It was better than starting training at age ten like all the solar guardians with the exception of Princess Titan who started training when she turned nine.

As she was summoning another lightning bolt, she was thinking about how unfair this was. She was the only princess of the inner planets that had to train this hard. Despite Mercury's mother being a warrior in her past, Mercury's father always got her out of her training. They were sure there were no threats to endanger them. Mars trained every so often but they were too busy figuring out ways to make sure their balls of the Season were the best. Princess Serenity and Princess Venus studied about being Senshi sometimes but Serenity was never the studying type and even though Venus was second in command, she never trained as hard as Jupiter did.

Jupiter aimed for the red middle of her target and she managed to get a hit with her lightning bolt. Queen Dione looked pleased. "Good that's enough for today. We still have our ball tonight." Jupiter only nodded and walked away from her mother, not bothering to say hi to Thor who was just entering the training hall.

"Another tough day your Majesty?" Thor asked once he reached his queen. She sighed as she sat down at the table.

A maid quickly ran by and poured some Green Tea for the queen. "Thank you," she smiled before sipping the tea. She felt relieved of the stress almost immediately. "Thor I think I'm growing old."

Thor couldn't help but chuckle softly. Dione didn't look a day over twenty-five. "Your Majesty, we do age slowly remember?"

"I know I don't look old; I feel old. And I feel even older with you calling me 'your majesty'," Dione smiled at her guardian cat. "It's just every time I look at Jupiter, I feel old. She's growing so fast and the responsibility of being leader has changed her a bit. It's like the innocent child she was is slipping deeper inside her."

"Don't worry my queen; Jupiter is a strong girl and I know she could handle the responsibility," Thor assured his queen. Dione smiled at him before finishing off her tea.

**Later that night...**

Queen Dione and King Zeus sat on their thrones while they watched their guests in the ballroom. It was that time of the Season once more and they held their annual ball at their castle. Princess Jupiter made her general debut seven years ago so this ball was basically only for entertainment purposes. Either way, they loved throwing balls even if the Martians outshined everyone else's. Dione held her hand up and a butler quickly walked over, holding two glasses of Jupiter Green Wine. Their personal favourite and best. Dione took a glass for herself and passed one to Zeus. They made a toast to each other and took a sip before trying to locate her daughter.

Princess Jupiter was talking to her friends and some of the other solar guardians. She noticed Mars trying to get Prince Charon, who was now eighteen, to dance with her. He kept refusing because he didn't really know how to dance but Mars managed to get him onto the dance floor. She saw Princess Themis trying to get away from her sister Princess Deimos and dragged Prince Cirus of the planet Chiron along with her.

She drank some Venusian punch that they ordered from Venus and tried to locate her friend, Elara. She disappeared shortly after the ball began. Prince Hyperion of Thetis was also missing. She quickly told Princess Larissa, of the moon Larissa of Neptune, that she would be right back and ran off to find her friend.

Jupiter ran down another corridor but ducked behind a column when she finally spotted Elara with Hyperion. But they weren't alone. Elara's parents, Queen Europa and King Metis, were there along with Hyperion's parents, Queen Cythera and King Adonis. Both kings looked angry and the queens looked very disappointed.

"I cannot believe you two have been hiding this from all of us this whole time. You know that solar guardians are forbidden to love each other!" Queen Europa cried. From Jupiter's view it looked like she was more frightened than angry.

"You don't have any idea what this means. We've warned you all multiple times yet..." Queen Cythera couldn't complete her sentence because tears started trailing down her cheeks. She held onto King Adonis tightly as she buried her face into his cape. Jupiter didn't know why she was crying; was loving someone this bad?

"Look what you've done Hyperion, you made your mother cry," King Adonis said as he tried to comfort the queen. Hyperion lowered his head in shame; he felt really guilty.

"We didn't really mean for it to happen. It just...did," Elara tried to explain but her father silenced her by raising his hand.

"Enough. We didn't want it to result to this but we've decided that it's best to keep you both apart. From now on, you are forbidden to see each other or talk to each other except during your solar guardian duties. Even then we will have some of the older solar guardians keep an eye out for you two," Metis stated.

"But father you know that's no fair!" Elara said.

"Silence Elara! There will be no more discussion about it!" King Metis yelled. Elara winced; her father never yelled at her. Jupiter tensed up also; she never saw King Metis this angry before. Tears started to form in her eyes as she snuck a glance at Hyperion who was surprised at Metis' yelling too.

"Come Hyperion; we must go. We are sorry for my son's shameful actions," King Adonis said to the royals from Cygnus. Europa and Metis both nodded at them before turning back to their daughter.

"Elara there is no words to describe how disappointed we are. But this is the best for you," Europa told their daughter.

"No this is the best for _you_! This is the worse situation ever for me!" Elara shouted before running down the corridor. She didn't even notice Jupiter when she passed her. Queen Europa sighed and put her head on King Metis' shoulder.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. I was just frustrated and frightened for the future," Metis sighed. Europa just gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know, don't worry," Europa tried to sooth her husband. "I'm scared too."

Jupiter ran down after Elara. She needed a friend right now. But she was confused when Elara suddenly disappeared. Where did she go? She passed by a closet and heard sniffling. She opened it and saw Elara wiping her face with a white towel. There was black mascara smeared on the towel. Jupiter didn't say anything; she just went up to her and hugged her friend telling her to just let it out but hoped none of the mascara got smeared on her green dress. After a few minutes of crying, they stepped out of the closet.

"It's okay Elara. Everything will be alright," Jupiter comforted her friend.

"I just don't understand why they were so upset. I know we broke a major rule but they acted like it was the end of the world or something like that." Elara wiped the tears from her eyes. "Anyways, I'm not going to give up. I'm going to find out what was the big deal about and I'm not going to stop seeing Hyperion. But none of that now; I'm keeping you away from the ball. Let's go back in." Jupiter nodded and the both walked inside the ballroom.

Princess Themis ran up to them immediately. "Jupiter, Elara where have you been? Never mind; Eris has been looking for you Jupiter!" Themis grabbed their hands and dragged them over to where a boy decked out in dark royal blue garments was talking to Prince Coeus of Chiron and Prince Oberon. Prince Coeus jerked his head to the upcoming princesses to show Eris that they were here.

Eris turned around and spotted Jupiter and smiled. He bowed down to her, "Princess Jupiter it's nice to see you again."

"Hello Prince Eris; it's nice to see you too. And why so formal?" Jupiter asked. He only smiled.

"Well this is a ball and I have to be at my best behaviour much to my dismay," Eris added in as Prince Coeus and Prince Oberon snickered behind him. Oberon pushed him forward and Eris shot a warning look at him before facing back to Jupiter.

"Oh Eris you don't have a best behaviour," Prince Coeus laughed. Oberon howled along with him as Eris narrowed his eyes at them. Elara, Themis and Jupiter giggled a little too.

"Whatever. Let's get away from these hyenas; let's dance," Eris said to Jupiter, holding out his arm to take. She looked over at Themis and Elara who motioned her to go so she accepted his arm and Eris led her onto the dance floor. "Wow you're really good at dancing," Eris remarked as she twirled under his arm.

"I am a dancer remember?" Jupiter rolled her eyes; he was acting so forgetful.

"Yes but it looks like you've gotten better since the last time I saw you," Eris replied.

Jupiter just shrugged and continued dancing. "So how's your training on Thetis been going?" she asked, changing the subject. People of Thetis were once descendants of Venus so they were almost as beautiful as them. But a personal trait they gained on their own was that they were very fierce warriors. That's why a lot of the training sessions the solar guardians had were held the planet Thetis.

"It's going well. King Adonis was pretty tough though but being the manly guy I am; I was able to handle it," Eris smiled. After a little while, Eris asked her if she wanted to go outside for a second.

Jupiter looked at her friends. She had a fan to use when it became hot inside the ballroom and she didn't feel like going outside. "But it's not that hot in here and besides I have a fan," she said. She heard Themis groan and smack her forehead; Jupiter didn't get it. Then she looked over where her four friends were and saw Venus trying to mouth the words "_He wants to be alone with you_."

Jupiter then understood but she hesitated. What if something happened while they were alone? She didn't know if she was an exception to the major solar guardian rule since she was still a Planetary Senshi. She looked over at her mother who caught her daughter's look. She smiled and urged her to go. Jupiter nodded and let Prince Eris lead her outside.

"Dione why did you encourage her? You know Prince Eris has been admiring her since. And we still don't know if she's an exception to the rule. The two of them could be the ones Queen Raven described in her vision," King Zeus said but Queen Dione shook her head.

"I have a feeling it's not them. And even if it was them; I want her to be happy and enjoy the feeling while it lasts," Dione answered.

The courtyard was empty as Jupiter and Eris stepped out. The stars of space shone brightly as Jupiter admired them. They were just beautiful. "A beautiful night isn't it?" Eris asked her.

"Yes it is. I can't believe our luck since Jupiter's normally stormy though I'm not complaining," Jupiter said before remembering something and excusing herself to go inside. She returned quickly later with a plate full of mini Jovian crêpes. "A new pastry my mother created just for this occasion."

"Sounds delicious," Eris mused, reaching out for one but Jupiter slapped his hand away. "Hey what gives? You bring out dessert but you don't want to give me one?"

"No I'll give you one. But only a Jovian could handle these crêpes. They are delicate after all and only the touch of a Jovian could keep it together," Jupiter informed him. Of course she was lying but this was necessary for her plan.

Eris nodded, "I am part Jovian remember?" But as he tried to reach for one, Jupiter slapped his hand away again.

"Only a complete Jovian could handle these. Now open up," Jupiter said, taking a crêpe. Eris did what he was told and opened up his mouth. But at the last moment, Jupiter squeezed the whip cream from the crêpe and smudged it onto his nose. She started to laugh. "Think of it as payback for all the pranks you pulled on me," she giggled. Eris took a crêpes also and did the same to her.

"And now we are back to where we started; me being ahead of you," Eris laughed. Jupiter just shrugged, wiped the whip cream with her finger off his nose and licked the whip cream off her finger. Eris laughed once more before doing the same to her. "Jupiter you are a very interesting person."

"And you are a very abnormal person Eris," she replied. He smirked and leaned closer towards her.

"So I call you 'interesting' but you call me 'abnormal'?" he whispered softly. "What am I, a foreigner to you?"

Jupiter smiled and shook her head. "No Eris, you're no stranger in my books," she said softly before closing the distance between them. He was shocked by the sudden kiss but he gently placed a hand on her cheek and tilted her face upwards more, deepening the kiss.

Watching from the ballroom's windows, Jupiter's friends cheered and so did the solar guardians. "It took them long enough!" Princess Themis cried.

"But at least they are together now; that's what counts the most," Princess Venus said and they all had to agree. They looked back outside at the new couple who were now in each other's arms. Over by the other windows, King Zeus and Queen Dione watched their daughter with Prince Eris.

"You were right Dione; our daughter is growing up," Zeus stated after seeing the love Jupiter and Eris shared. "And now I do feel old," he added in with a chuckle.

"The same thing I thought today," Queen Dione laughed. "But she's happy and I know she will always be our lovely daughter at heart." Dione held Zeus' hands and they smiled at each other before returning to the ballroom.

A/N: The first part of the origins set is ready to go. Done in three days too! Now that I have this out; I could focus on ACAG. Next up: the major battle named the Dark Period and the rebirth! Please read and review!


	13. Princess Jupiter Origins: Before: Part 2

**Author's Note:** You know, I was thinking lately. Why should I only do Jupiter's perspective for the Origins acts? I really enjoyed writing the previous chapter. And since both Elara and Eris are major characters in this story, I thought I should do one act each in their perspective as well. So before we even get to the 'After' set that I promised in the last chapter, I will publish Elara's life in the past and Eris' life before those. I might even shorten the 'After' part back into one act. I'm not sure yet; I will deal with all these things as they come along. I have one more thing to mention. All the kings and queens of the solar guardians have names of other moons. The only exceptions so far are Queen Cythera, King Adonis and Queen Raven but they are still related to all the Sailor Moon stuff. For example, Rei has two crows that are named after the two moons of Mars. And since the raven is similar to the crow, I gave Queen Raven that name. And Cythera is another name Aphrodite is called by and since people of Thetis are descendants of Venus, I gave her that name. And Adonis was the young lover of Aphrodite so there! By the way, I have to confess something; the overall idea of solar guardians wasn't my idea. It was actually SolarGuardianChick's idea from her story Heart of Cosmos. The characters I used to represent them are mine but it was her initial concept. I just made it into my own and changed a bunch of stuff to it. It's basically only the name "solar guardians" I used. I forgot to credit her in my earlier chapters so I'm saying it here now!

Act 13:

Princess Jupiter Origins: The Dark Period

Part Two:

Princess Jupiter walked out of her castle and started walking to the private garden behind it. Thor was in her arms as she strolled down the marble pathway. It was another beautiful day on Jupiter. Or so it seemed to Jupiter who thought every day was beautiful ever since she and Eris kissed. She started dancing as she followed the marble path that led to her private garden. Eris was just the perfect boyfriend. Even if they did annoy each other, they felt so much love for each other that made up for it. But she hadn't been seeing him much lately because of his solar guardian duties. That was the only downside to everything. She noticed lately that her mother and father have been getting more concerned about her safety. Probably due to the fact there were monsters appearing everywhere.

Jupiter stopped once she reached the garden. There was a beautiful garden arch with several roses along it. She walked underneath it as Thor leaped out of her arms. "Thor, do you think these youma will go away?" Jupiter asked as she bent down to smell the scent of a pink rose. Roses were her favourite flowers. She didn't care what color, although she preferred red and pink roses.

Thor was lounging out on the shiny chaise there in the garden. "The solar guardians are dealing with it. And they are pretty good at it from all their training so I wouldn't worry too much," Thor replied.

"But that's just it! If I'm the leader of the solar guardians then why am I not out there fighting with them? What kind of leader am I if I let the others do all the work while I don't contribute anything to the team? I've been training harder than all of the inner princesses combined! I know I have at least some of the knowledge in fighting that the solar guardians have," Jupiter said, standing up now. Thor sighed; they've already had this talk before. But it always ended as "no" being the answer. Thor just couldn't reveal the real reason they weren't letting Jupiter fight. They couldn't risk that happening.

"Jupiter, we've been over this a bunch of times. You know your mother and father will not allow you to fight. Believe me, this is the better judgement," Thor told her. Sighing, Jupiter took a seat beside Thor as she looked up at the sky.

"At least tell me who the enemy is exactly. If I can't help my friends then at least let me know what kind of threat they're are facing," Jupiter said.

Thor, knowing that he couldn't argue with her, stretched his body backwards and looked at his mistress. "These youma are under the control of Lady Pandora. The cousin to Queen Beryl of the Outer Moon," Thor explained.

"Queen Beryl? So her cousin is up to all this?" Jupiter asked, repeating it just to make sure she got everything right. Thor nodded his head in confirmation. He heard trumpets blasting and bells ringing in the distance. "Ooo, the solar guardians are here!" Jupiter shot up from her seat and started running out the garden. Thor ran after her, trying to catch up while he still can.

Princess Jupiter arrived just in time to see all her friends walking towards Io Castle. All of their parents were behind them as the royal advisor guided them to Queen Dione and King Zeus. Queen Dione fixed her eyes upon Princess Jupiter as she quickly arrived, straightening out her dress. She was almost late but she managed to come just in time. Queen Dione shifted her eyes back to the solar guardians and their parents, putting a friendly smile on her face.

"My fellow friends. It's nice to see you all again. And you too solar guardians," Queen Dione said as the group finally reached them. The solar guardians were still in their uniforms, very tired from their recent battle. Before they left, they'd encountered some youma on Neptune first and had to deal with it. "May I offer you all something to drink back in the palace? You all look pretty exhausted from your battle."

"Thank you Queen Dione," all the solar guardians replied in unison as they all bowed and curtsied.

"Jupiter! Have you forgotten your manners? Greet our visitors now," King Zeus told his daughter. Jupiter snapped out of her trance and looked at her dad blankly. Why did she just blank out like that?

"Of course father. Good afternoon to you all. I hope you pardon my rudeness," Jupiter said, curtsying to them all.

Queen Amphitrite of the moon Larissa laughed warm-heartedly. "It is quite alright child. I remember when Dione used to act like that when she was your age," Amphitrite said.

Dione also laughed. "That was a long time ago Amphitrite. Let's all go into the palace now," she gestured towards the big castle behind her. All the king and queens chuckled; they all knew Dione was trying to drive them away from that subject.

Princess Jupiter and the other solar guardians followed behind their parents. Eris walked up to Jupiter and kissed her on the cheek. "So I don't get a special greeting?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

Jupiter smiled as she punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course you do. How was the battle? Are you feeling alright?" she asked him, looking up to him. Even though Jovians were practically giants, Eris had the height advantage over her. Well, at least for now.

"We kicked some youma butt if that's what you mean. And I'm feeling perfectly fine, now that I'm with you," Eris grinned. Behind them, Coeus (in his prince form like always) and Sir Oberon were laughing. They both ran up and put their hands on Jupiter's and Eris' shoulders.

"Corny!" they sang together then high fived each other. Eris turned around and started telling them off about eavesdropping while Oberon and Coeus laughed. Larissa rolled her eyes, watching her half-brother, Oberon, laugh. They both had the same dad but he died a long time ago. It was him, along with Themis' dad who died. The rest had fathers still alive or had none to even begin with really.

"You two are so immature. I swear it was fate that brought you two together," Sailor Larissa said.

"Yeah, I agree. Maybe you two should find some girlfriends so you would stop bothering Eris about his," Sir Cirus added.

"Too bad nobody wants to go out with you two," Sailor Themis snickered. All of them laughed as well while Coeus and Oberon glared at each of them.

"Whatever. It's their lost anyway," Oberon mumbled as he walked into the palace. He and Coeus ran off to the kitchen to find some food, their steps making echoes every time their shoes hit the floor.

"I'm going to go take a nap. I'll be in one of your guest rooms Jupiter," Sailor Titan yawned, letting her transformation fade off. Jupiter nodded as Princess Titan walked down a corridor. All the solar guardians knew their way through Jupiter's palace; they could say the directions in their sleep. The remaining solar guardians also de-transformed, now standing in their regular forms.

Thor came running down the hallway in his cat form and stopped in front of the group. "Jupiter, you didn't have to leave me behind you know," Thor scowled. Jupiter just laughed; Thor was barely ever taken seriously. Thor faced the others, a scowl now replaced with a smile. "Good afternoon all of you."

Themis bent down and picked Thor up in her arms. She rubbed her face against his and Thor purred slightly. "Good to see you again Thor," Themis smiled. "How's my ladies' man doing? Still chasing after Luna?"

Thor chuckled at Themis' remark. "I think I'm actually starting to win her over from Artemis," he smirked. Artemis was Thor's brother who also liked Luna but Thor wasn't going to let him take her that easily. He put up a rather interesting fight.

"So Thor, you still haven't told me why everyone was here. I mean, I know the solar guardians could come here any time they want but why is everybody's parents here?" Jupiter asked, looking at her guardian cat. He sighed; he couldn't tell her exactly what her parents were discussing.

"I was wondering that too. My dad said it was just a small gathering but it sounds like a meeting to me. What are they talking about?" Eris added.

"They're just discussing your progress in training, that's all," Thor lied. But he didn't want them to know that. Jupiter raised her eyebrow up at Thor's reply but decided not to push it. She would just have to find out from her parents. Jupiter looked over at Elara's face. She was smiling but Jupiter could tell that there was still some sadness behind it. Elara was not over the fact that her parents forbidden her from seeing Hyperion.

"Come on Elara; let's take a walk to my bedroom," Jupiter smiled at her friend before taking her hand and walking off in a direction. But she looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at Eris before they disappeared out of sight. She guided Elara to her bedroom then sat on the giant canopy. Jupiter patted the spot beside her and Elara sat down. "So? Any news?"

"Basically nothing. Themis told me her mom had a vision before any of us were born about two solar guardians falling in love with each other and then because of it, they were killed. But it's useless since I already know that," Elara sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. This was harder than she thought it would be. She thought it would be easy to find out all this information but she came up dry. "And Hyperion and I barely get to spend time together. With all these youma popping up, Charon and Larissa are keeping a close eye on us, just like my father ordered them to."

"I'm sorry Elara. Things will get better, I promise," Jupiter assured her. _Hopefully,_ she added in as an afterthought.

"Thanks but at this rate, it's not looking so good," Elara said quietly. Jupiter sighed, not really knowing what to say to make her friend feel better.

"Let's change the subject. Do you know anything about this Lady Pandora?" Jupiter asked. Elara suddenly snapped her head around and looked at her friend with slightly intense eyes. How did she find out about Lady Pandora? This wasn't good.

"She's just someone who wants control of the Silver Crystal. That's all," Elara shrugged, hoping that Jupiter would drop the subject and go to another one. But of course, she was wrong.

"I know there's more than that. Why is everybody hiding it from me? First my parents, then Thor and now you, my supposedly best friend?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow up.

"Sorry Jupiter but it's really not my place to tell you. The best person to ask would be your mother. She's the only one that could tell you about Lady Pandora," Elara told her. Jupiter sighed and got up from her spot. Elara gave her a questioning look as she stood up as well. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you told me I should do. I'm going to go ask my mother," Jupiter said simply, heading for the door.

"Now? But they're in a meeting!" Elara pressed, trying to grab her friend's arm to prevent her from going. But Jupiter was too quick for her and dodged Elara's hand before running out of her room. Elara let out a deep breath and put her hand to her forehead.

Jupiter ran down the hallway towards the castle's meeting room. If her mom decided to hide it from her then there must be something wrong. She stopped near the doorway, staying behind the large, wooden door to hear some of the conversation. The kings and queens were all discussing about Lady Pandora at the moment. Jupiter could hear them talking about her and something about being the side target. Jupiter decided that it was the right time to interrupt their conversation. She walked into the room and spoke up before her dad could ask what she was doing there. "Pardon me for my intrusion but I would like to speak to my mother about an issue," Jupiter said.

"Jupiter, can't this wait? We are discussing an important matter here ourselves," King Zeus told Jupiter.

"I'm sure it's just as urgent as what I want to talk to mom about," Jupiter replied. Dione gave an apologizing look to all the other kings and queens before she got up from her own seat and went into the hallway with Jupiter.

"So what would you like to talk to me about, Jupiter?" Queen Dione asked, motioning her daughter to sit down on a red cushioned bench with her. Jupiter sat down and put on a serious face as she faced her mother.

"Lady Pandora. I want to know why she's behind all of this. I also want to know why you and father won't let me fight when I am the leader of the solar guardians," Jupiter crossed her arms. Dione sighed; she knew she would have to tell Jupiter eventually so why not now?

"Alright Jupiter; I'll tell you the whole story," Dione started. "It began about twenty years ago, before you were born. I was still getting used to ruling Jupiter as queen when I met Lady Pandora. She had stumbled across the castle, held by guards when I first saw her. She was not evil back then; only confused and lonely. Pandora was not like her cousin at all; she did not feel pressured to be anything at all. She was often left out because her being so different than others from her family. So she ran away to Jupiter and once the guards down on the planet below found out she was from the Outer Moon, she was brought to the castle immediately. Pandora claimed that she was unemployed and begged for a job of any kind. I took pity on her and employed her as a maid for the palace."

"Then a matter came up during court about a month later. Pandora wasn't supposed to do this but she actually spoke up during the court session. She gave some great suggestions and had proof to back it all up. It was like she was an advisor in disguise. After that, she became my best royal advisor and we grew to be great friends. She forgot about her origins and became such a nice and beautiful person. But then, something changed inside her. I started to notice after she came back from her visit to the Outer Moon. Pandora looked like a whole new person. Jealousy had taken over her. When she found out how much power Queen Beryl was gaining and how she ruled the Outer Moon, her attitude changed. Pandora was no longer that lonely girl I first met; she was evil."

"Pandora made many attempts to steal the throne from me. I never knew that she was trying to take my powers; only my loyal servants knew. But then one night during a ball in the palace, Pandora attacked me in my chambers. She almost killed me with a dagger until your father stepped in and saved me. We banished her from Jupiter immediately and sent her back to the Outer Moon. But before she left; she sworn that she'd get revenge on me but I didn't listen. We never heard of her again, until the year before Prince Charon was born. Queen Raven had a dream about Lady Pandora returning again and getting the revenge she wanted. Her first target is, of course, the Silver Crystal; to gain power. But her side target is us, more specifically, you," Dione paused to look at Jupiter's face.

"But why me? I know I'm your daughter but wouldn't it make more sense to go after you or even dad? After all you do have the Thunder Bolt Staff and both you and dad are powerful," Jupiter said.

"Pandora already made that mistake of going after me directly. She knows that if she got you, I would be weak and devastated and an easy target. Do you see why your father and I are keeping you from fighting now? I know you can protect yourself but Pandora is now a powerful lady. She asked her cousin for her own small kingdom on a large meteorite near the Outer Moon. Beryl did not know of Pandora's evil intentions so she granted her request. She also gave her more power and sent some citizens on the Outer Moon to move to Pandora's new kingdom. With that power she was given to her, she was able to make all the youma she wanted to attack us. We must be even more cautious than before," Dione told Jupiter.

Before Jupiter could respond, the palace's alarm rang out, the corridors flashing red. "Attention! There is a large youma attack down at the city on the planet!" the advisor's voice yelled out. Dione stood up immediately as the kings and queens came out of the meeting room. The solar guardians came from different directions; already transformed.

"Solar guardians; I need you to head out and deal with the situation. Your parents will join you. Dione and I will be down there in a few minutes," King Zeus instructed them. All of the solar guardians nodded as they teleported off to the planet below them, their parents going along with them.

"What about me dad? What will I do?" Jupiter asked.

"This palace is not safe enough for you to stay in. Your father and I will transport you to the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity will be there and so will the other princesses. We are keeping all of you there for now," Dione explained quickly.

"But-," Jupiter was cut off as her mother raised her hand. Jupiter closed her mouth and nodded her head as Dione waved her hand in a circular motion, creating a portal to the Moon Kingdom. Jupiter waved to her parents before stepping through the portal.

**Next day, the Moon Palace**

Jupiter was pacing around in Serenity's room, waiting for the news about how it went yesterday after she left. The other princesses of the inner planets, Mars, Mercury, Venus and Serenity, were in the room as well. But they weren't half as anxious as Jupiter was. "Jupiter, please calm down. I'm sure they're doing fine," Mercury assured her friend.

"Well we won't know for sure until I see for myself," Jupiter said, pacing even more than before. Mercury sighed; there was nothing they could do for now. If Jupiter went out there, Lady Pandora would surely kill her.

Suddenly they all heard a knock on the door. Jupiter ran towards it and opened them up to see a servant there, bowing her head. "Pardon me, your highness, but the solar guardians are-," the servant couldn't even complete her sentence. Jupiter flew past her and ran towards the main room. Jupiter spotted Eris first and barrelled straight towards him as she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Eris! You all had me so worried! I thought you were hurt and everything," Jupiter went on. Eris just smiled as he listened to her.

"It's alright; we're fine. Titan was bruised by a youma but she healed herself back to normal. But now there is a full out war. Some battles are taking place on Jupiter while the others are taking place on Pandora's kingdom. She tricked us all. She made us believe that she was going to attack the Moon Kingdom first. We have to go back and fight later on today," Eris explained.

Jupiter's face fell. "There's a war? And you have to go and fight?" Jupiter asked quietly. Eris nodded; he never wanted to tell her but he had to.

"We'll be fine. We'll just kick youma butt like we always do. This whole thing will be done by tomorrow, you'll see," Eris whispered in her ear softly as Eris stroked her hair. "Come on; I have something I want to give you." Eris guided her down the corridor out over the bridge and finally out on the balcony of the Moon Palace's ballroom.

"OK, what is it you wanted to show me?" Jupiter asked, her spirits lifting slightly. Eris smiled and brought Jupiter's hands up to her eyes, covering them. He then orbed a medium-size box covered in gold paper and tied with a green ribbon in front of him. He took Jupiter's hands again and placed the box in them.

"Alright you can open your eyes now," Eris told her. Jupiter did and saw the box in her hands. She held it up to her ear and shook it gently before she started to untie the ribbon. She then took off the lid and gasped once she saw what was inside. Jupiter gently took out the small emerald green music box that was inside the gold box. The top had her name encrusted in diamonds as a pattern of pink and red roses adorned the sides and the body of the music box.

Jupiter was speechless which Eris took as a good sign. But Jupiter just stared at the box, taking in its marvellous beauty. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was, "wow." Eris reached over and opened the top as a figurine of a girl wearing a deep green dress and a boy in a royal blue and violet outfit popped up. The figurine spun around in a slow circle as a lovely tune played. Jupiter knew that the girl and boy was her and Eris dancing on the night they kissed. Now she was really speechless. The music was so lovely that tears sprang to her eyes as one tear trailed down her cheek.

"Eris, this has to be the most beautiful gift I've ever received. Thank you," she said breathlessly, enveloping him into a very affectionate hug. Eris smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back," she whispered. "I know you will come back; I just want to hear you say it."

Eris titled her head up so that he was looking her right in the eye. "Jupiter, I will try my best to keep that promise. But remember, I'll always be with you," he said. Jupiter nodded, a small smile appearing on her face. "I love you Jupiter," Eris whispered.

"And I love you too Eris," Jupiter replied as they both leaned in and kissed. Then she rested her head on Eris' chest, holding onto him tightly. She never wanted to let go. But then the communicator on Eris' waist belt started to vibrate. Jupiter moved aside so that Eris could answer the call. Elara's face appeared on the screen, looking a little scared.

"Eris! We have to head over to Pandora's Kingdom now! All the fighting has moved over to there instead of Jupiter. Queen Serenity says our moms and dads need help. We have to leave," Elara finished sadly.

"Now?" Jupiter croaked. Elara nodded sadly. "Fine; we'll meet you in the main hall." Elara nodded once more before Eris disconnected the call. The whole walk back, the two didn't say a word to each other. Jupiter was too depressed to say a word and Eris felt too guilty for making her feel this way. They finally met with the other solar guardians, all prepared to leave. Jupiter hugged them all for good luck then finally faced Eris again. They didn't speak but they hugged each so tightly as if they never wanted to let go. "You better come back," Jupiter muttered. Eris only nodded and kissed her.

With a wave of his staff, Sir Charon opened a portal to Pandora's Kingdom. One by one, each of them went through the portal. Elara hugged Jupiter one more time before she went through. Eris gave her his usual cocky smile which Jupiter had no choice but to smile back as she waved goodbye. She watched as he went through the portal, the rip closing behind him.

/*/*/*/

Jupiter could bare it no longer. She had to go to Pandora's Kingdom and help her team. Her mom and dad would understand her decision. But Jupiter couldn't risk the fact that they could possibly die out there. It wasn't a risk she was going to take. And she knew just how to get there.

"You want us to help you create a portal to Pandora's Kingdom?" Mars asked. Jupiter nodded. "But you can't go! That would be going against your parents' orders!"

"My parents would understand. They are understanding people. Now are you going to help me or not?" Jupiter said.

"I will! You're doing this for love which is totally fine by me!" Venus spoke up. Serenity also agreed; she understood what love was like. That just left Mars and Mercury. Jupiter stared them down until Mercury finally gave in and stood up as well.

"Please Mars. I can't do this without you guys," Jupiter begged. Mars rolled her eyes and stood up from her seat. Jupiter beamed and took out her transformation wand. She transformed into Sailor Jupiter then held hands with the others. They began to glow respective colors as a tear in the air began to form. On the other side, it was Pandora's Kingdom.

"Good luck Jupiter," All four princesses wished their friend well as Jupiter smiled. Then she stepped through the portal and into Pandora's Kingdom.

She ended up in the middle of Pandora's castle which looked like a mess. Youma surrounded the place as soldiers from armies from different planets fought against them. Jupiter had never seen anything like this. She began running down the corridors, looking for any familiar faces. Jupiter finally spotted Sir Eris, kicking a youma's face and then destroying it with his blast of green energy. "Eris!" Jupiter exclaimed. Eris turned around to face Jupiter, clearly shocked.

"Jupiter, you're not supposed to be here! You're in too much danger!" he hissed. Jupiter narrowed her eyes slightly and crossed her arms.

"I make my own decisions, Eris. If my mom decided that I would be a good leader then a good leader is what I will be. And a good leader never lets her team fight all her battles. Now where is Lady Pandora? I'm going to end this once and for all," Jupiter told him. Eris grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away.

"No you're not. We're going to find Charon so he can make a portal for you to return back to the Moon," Eris said. Jupiter's eyes widened as she saw a beam of energy coming straight for them.

"Look out!" she cried, pushing Eris down to the floor. Since Eris was still holding onto Jupiter's wrist, she also went down with him as the beam travelled over their heads and hit a marble column instead. The column fell down and the couple rolled over to the side to prevent getting hit. In an instant, youma appeared out of walls and surrounded the two as they stood up. "Now this, is what I came here for," Jupiter growled, veins of electricity flowing out of her fingertips. The youma began their onslaught as Eris and Jupiter tried their best to defend each other yet rid of the youma at the same time.

"Jupiter Thunder Crash!"

"Eris Lightning Fury!" They repeated their attacks over and over, destroying as much youma they could. Even with all her training, Jupiter couldn't really keep up. Maybe the fact that the solar guardians actually had some battle experience made their training skills different. She let out a cry as a youma blasted her in the side with his attack, sending her to the floor.

"Jupiter!" Eris cried, punching the youma he was facing in the face before running over to her. He knelt down beside her. "You okay?" he asked, brushing some hair away from her face.

"I'm fine," Jupiter grunted, propping herself up from the floor. Just then, a youma with a sword started charging towards Jupiter's back. Eris, having only a bit of time, pushed Jupiter away just as the youma plunged the sword into his body. Jupiter gasped as the color drained from her face when Eris' body slumped onto the ground. "No," Jupiter barely managed to get out. Tears began spilling out of her eyes as she crawled over to Eris who was clutching his chest. "Why did you do that? Why did you have to do that? I can't believe you!" Jupiter sobbed as she banged her fists on the ground.

Eris smiled at her with all the strength he could muster. "I said I'll always protect you. Why was now any different? And tears really don't suit you," he said, breathing heavily. Jupiter didn't care, she kept on crying anyway. Eris managed to raise his hand and rest it on her cheek. "I'll always be with you just like I told you earlier. Now stop crying; I want to see a smile on your face as the last thing I see," Eris said. But Jupiter could not stop as she held his hand tightly. Eris smiled once more before his eyes closed, his whole body shutting down.

"Eris!" Jupiter screamed out loud before she broke down crying again, burying her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that Eris was really dead. She lifted her head up when she felt two hands on her shoulders. "Jupiter, we're so sorry. I guess we were too late," a voice said. Jupiter recognized that voice and looked up to see Sailor Larissa and Sir Oberon.

That's when Jupiter realized that all the youma had been destroyed. Larissa and Oberon must have destroyed them when she was grieving over Eris. She wiped some tears from her eyes. "Where is everyone else?" Jupiter sniffed. Larissa and Oberon shared a sad look and Jupiter immediately understood. Tears threaten to spill over again but she wiped them away angrily. "We're the only ones left?" Jupiter asked this time. Larissa sadly nodded her head as Jupiter hung her head low. She couldn't believe that most of the solar guardians were dead.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake as it began to divide. Jupiter could see youma climbing out of the cracks. She lost all the will to fight ever since Eris had died. She felt too weak and helpless. But then she felt herself being pushed away by Larissa. "Go! We'll take care of this and hopefully, we'll catch up with you later!" Larissa ordered her. Jupiter opened her mouth to protest but Larissa shut her up with a look. Jupiter began to run off as another marble column fell down, separating her from Larissa and Oberon. But Jupiter did not stop running there. She went down several hallways and went up several staircases until she finally reached the balcony.

Jupiter fell down to her knees as tears fell down once more. All her friends were now gone. She was strong with them and now that they weren't with her anymore, she felt weak. "Aww, look what we have here. A little Jovian princess without her friends," Jupiter heard a voice sneered. She lifted up her head to see none other than Lady Pandora there, floating slightly off the ground. Jupiter quickly dried her tears as she looked at Pandora, pure hatred in her eyes.

"So you choose to finally reveal yourself as the murderer you are," Jupiter growled, standing up with her fists formed.

"Save your pathetic remarks. All I want is your mother's power, that's all. I'm just simply going to kill you in order to get that. After all, your mother was too foolish to ignore my revenge statement. It's your mother's fault that all your friends are gone," Pandora cackled.

"No it isn't! My mom was simply trying to protect me, protect everyone in fact! It's your stupid jealously that killed my friends. And now I think it's time for some justice!" Jupiter said. Pandora simply laughed, her fiery red hair flowing behind her.

"Oh really? You say you're a strong one right? Well, maybe I should bring back some familiar faces," Pandora said before snapping her fingers. Jupiter gasped and covered her mouth as she saw the dead bodies of all her friends surrounding her. She could see all the blood, all the gashes and all the pain still there. Jupiter looked at each face, suddenly feeling weak and helpless. She fell down to her knees, seeing their dead faces flash in her mind.

"_Jupiter, we're still here with you. Don't give up now!"_ Jupiter heard Elara's voice whispering out around her.

"_We can defeat her together. But you have to believe in it first,"_ Themis' spirit spoke up.

"_Yeah! You've gone through too much just to see Pandora win,"_ Titan's spirit added. With each encouraging word, Jupiter could feel herself lifting off the ground as she glowed green. She could see an object materialize in front of her as her friends' spirits spoke.

"_It's not over until we try. We are with you. We are never dead; we're always alive in your heart,"_ Hyperion's spirit told her.

"_And we think of you as family. A family that sticks together even during death,"_ Charon's spirit said. The object finally finished materializing and it looked just like the Thunder Bolt Staff that her mother owned, only smaller. Pandora narrowed her eyes at the sight and summoned her powers. Beams of red light blasted out of her palms and towards Jupiter. She quickly grabbed the staff and held it up to defend her against Pandora's power.

"_Now listen Jupiter, we are going to combine our powers to create the Solarium Guardian Power in order for you to defeat Pandora,"_ Cirus' spirit explained. Jupiter gasped; she remembered how her mom told her about this very dominant power.

"But you guys have to be alive in order to perform it," Jupiter pointed out as she struggled against Pandora's power. It was growing more powerful by the second.

"_Not necessarily. We still have powers you know. In fact it's the very same power that's allowing us to speak with you as spirits,"_ Prince Coeus' spirit informed her. Jupiter's eyes widened.

"But then you'll be gone forever! I will never be able to see you guys again!" Jupiter protested.

"_I'm sorry but we have to. We can't risk having you lend your own power. You could lose your life that way,"_ Larissa's spirit reasoned. Jupiter's eyes went back to their normal state; Larissa just told her exactly what she needed to do.

"_Jupiter, we'll always be with you in your heart and mind,"_ the voice she longed to hear again spoke up. Hearing Eris' voice made her want to cry all over again but she couldn't. Pandora was morphing into a large giant now, her hair blowing in all different directions as the power increase. Jupiter closed her eyes; it was time. One by one, each of her friends' spirits turned into coloured balls of light as they contacted with the staff they made.

"At last! The time of death has come for you! Feel the wrath of my power!" Pandora screeched as the red light grew stronger and almost unbearable to fight against. But Jupiter fought on as she pushed forward, holding her staff high.

"_Jupiter release the Solarium Guardian Power!"_ All her friends cried out in her mind. Jupiter snapped her eyes open as a rainbow coloured light blasted out of the staff and towards the red light. The red light was clearly overpowering it but then something covered Jupiter like a heavy veil. She could feel her uniform changing as she changed back into her princess form but something felt different. It was like she was suddenly filled with more power. Her symbol on her forehead glowed brightly as the rainbow light seemed to be fighting back against the red light. But that still wasn't enough. If Jupiter allowed her friends to do all the work for her again, she came here for nothing.

'_Sorry friends but I don't want you to lose your spirits'_ Jupiter thought as she began to rise higher into the sky. Black storm clouds hovered over her and Pandora's heads as thunder roared. Jupiter raised her staff higher as a large stream of lightning crashed down and hit the tip of the staff as it trailed down the rod of the staff. Jupiter was unlocking her true royal power, a power she was not supposed to use until she was at least eighteen. But Jupiter didn't care; she was more focused on saving the solar system from Pandora's wrath. Pandora's eyes widened as she watched the lightning surround Jupiter as if it belonged to her. Jupiter lifted her head and cried out in a loud voice, "Jupiter Thunder and Lightning Discharge!"

It was if the whole world stopped in time except for Pandora and Jupiter. A large ball of electric bolts shot out of the staff, travelling through the rainbow light and cutting through the red light with ease. The giant lightning ball hit Pandora squarely in the chest as she let out a roar of pain. Then it was if the world unfroze as Pandora burst into ambers and sparkles fell over the land. It was over. Pandora was no more.

Jupiter smiled weakly as her princess form left her, leaving her in her torn and tattered Senshi outfit. The replica of the Thunder Bolt Staff vanished from her hands as she collapsed back onto the hard ground of the balcony. Jupiter never felt so weak in her life as her legs gave up on her and left her lying there on the floor. It was dead silent as if that lightning ball also cleared out the youma and the fighting going on.

Jupiter felt her eyelids hanging down as her breath shortened. '_So this is what dying feels like. I never knew it was this painful'_ Jupiter thought as she listened to the faint sound of her heart beating. '_Sorry my friends but I had to do it. At least this way we'll be together.'_ That was the last thought Jupiter ever had before her eyes finally closed and her body went limp.

A/N: And that's the end of the life Jupiter had when the solar guardians were still alive! I am extremely sorry for getting this out so late. I knew what I wanted to write; I just didn't know how to put it in words. So sorry for that and for the fact that you had to read Eris' and Jupiter's deaths. It made me sad just writing it. Hopefully, the next origin act won't be as late as this one so please read and review! Stay tuned for Elara's origin act!


	14. Princess Elara Origins: Eternal: Part 1

**Author's Note:** Ah I shouldn't have written the update to you guys when high school was starting. So I pretty much flaked on this story and my other story. But at least I got my inspiration back so I'll start writing again, school or not. That is, if I stop being so lazy and get to writing! So like I mentioned in my updates chapter, I will finish up the origins chapters before ending the story. This is Elara's origin chapter which means Eris's will come after and then a final origin chapter just before the Silver Millennium was destroyed and such. And remember, the term "solar guardians" derives from SolarGuardianChick, author of Heart of Cosmos. She's still one of my biggest inspirations and I hope that I could someday get as much reviews as she did on that one story :D But my concept of the solar guardians is mine :P But I think I might go back and change the name since I'm not really that crazy about it anymore so yeah.

* * *

Act 14:

Princess Elara Origins: Eternal:

Part One:

'_He's so cute. His sandy blond hair, those heavenly blue eyes. I think I just died'_ Elara thought, tapping her pen on her notebook. Instead of listening to the lesson, she was busy staring at Hyperion who sat one seat ahead of her on the right and was listening to the lecture intently. He was unaware that Elara was staring at him the whole time.

"Elara!" Elara was snapped out of her daze by the voice of their teacher Ms. Kazumi, the strict citizen from Mercury. The solar guardians were being taught astronomy and the types of species that resided in the different systems. Apparently it was part of their training. Elara honestly thought it was just school but even more boring, if that was even possible. "Pay attention and stop dazing off!"

Themis giggled and nudged Elara in the side. "Yeah Elara, staring at Mister Hyperion is not proper classroom behaviour," she whispered, mimicking the sharp voice of their teacher. Elara couldn't help but smile at her friend's right on impression. She then turned her head to the left and stared out the window. The solar guardians were currently on Chiron; the twins' home planet. They almost always had their lessons there.

An ear-splitting trumpet blare was heard and almost all the solar guardians covered their ears. A hard scowl appeared on Ms. Kazumi's face. "It seems we have run out of time for today. For homework, you have…" Ms. Kazumi proceeded to talk about the assigned work but none of the solar guardians were really listening. They gathered their things and their bags and waited patiently for their teacher to stop talking already. "Alright, you are dismissed." The solar guardians exited the classroom and walked out into the hallway.

Hyperion slowed down his walk and fell in step with Elara. "Daydreaming as usual in class. Shame on you," Hyperion teased her, shaking his head.

Elara rolled her eyes. "You can't blame me; I have nice stuff to dream about," she smiled to herself. "Plus those lessons are so boring. I don't see how you guys manage to stay awake."

"Some of us actually care about how well we do in the learning part of training," Cirus butted in. Themis nodded in agreement. Of course it was typical for Themis to side with Cirus. She always thought Themis had a crush on him but she was a very rule-enforced person. Elara really doubted Themis would break the major solar guardian rule; all solar guardians were forbidden to love each other. But Elara was slightly hoping she wasn't the only one who had a crush on one of their teammates.

She gazed over to Oberon who was flirting with a blushing Titan as usual. Nobody minded since they knew for a fact Oberon and Titan did not like each other. Oberon liked to flirt with any girl that was pretty. Elara even gained some flirty compliments from Oberon over the years. Titan was his consistent target only because of her shy reactions. Elara sighed; even if Hyperion didn't like her, she wished he would flirt with her a little like Oberon did.

"Elara, you're depressing us with your sighing," Larissa pointed out.

"Then don't listen," Elara shot back with a smirk. Larissa rolled her eyes and continued walking. Luckily for them, all they had left was their fitness session and then they were free to do anything. Elara knew the first thing she was going to do was get Charon to create a portal to Jupiter so she could see her best friend. Elara glanced over to her older brother Eris. She knew that was what Eris wanted to do as well. She also knew that he didn't have the same motive that she had.

They were an interesting bunch the solar guardians. Charon was the oldest and the most isolated out of the group. He was the leader of the Outer Solar Guardians which consisted of Titan, Oberon and Larissa. Charon was quiet though and it takes a lot of effort to ease him out of his comfort zone. Still he was pretty handsome with his jet black hair that fall over his burgundy eyes. Charon was also the tallest out of them all so he was always towering over them keeping an eye on things.

Larissa was classy and sophisticated. All the qualities that beautiful and elegant women had, Larissa had even more. Her aquamarine hair tumbled down to her shoulders as drop curls as she kept her eyelids halfway over her sea green eyes, an indication she was bored. Larissa's half brother, Oberon, was quite the opposite of her. Loud, obnoxious and insanely arrogant were the best words to describe him. Should there ever be a time where any of his family or friends was in trouble, he would suddenly turn serious and defend them with his life. Oberon had a large ego but he had a heart to match. Of course he still believed that all girls faint at his dirty blond hair that was cut slightly short and his navy blue eyes.

Titan was quiet too but much more open and willing to start conversations than Charon. She had a petite figure with a face that matched her age. Elara always wondered why Oberon targeted Titan more when it comes to flirting other than Titan's reaction. She guessed it was because her purple amethyst coloured eyes seemed to sparkle against her porcelain skin. Or maybe it was her extremely straight raven coloured hair ending near the end of her back. Either way, Titan was a beautiful girl and she was desired by many boys. She never showed a true interest in the boys that pursued her though.

The Inner Solar Guardians consisted of Hyperion, Eris, Themis, Cirus and Elara herself. Although Cirus and his brother Coeus were twins, only Cirus was a solar guardian so Coeus did not need to partake in the training. Instead he was the team's strategist and happened to be Oberon's best friend.

"Is everyone ready?" Charon spoke up. Elara noticed the staff in his hands and knew it was time to travel over to Thetis where all their fitness sessions were held.

They nodded their heads. Charon traced a circle in the air with the end of his staff and a portal to Thetis appeared. Each of the solar guardians walked through the portal and the rip in the air closed after everyone went through.

As soon as they arrived on the training field Titan knew there was something peculiar about the silence. Her eyes widened slightly after hearing a slight noise and transformed quickly into Sailor Titan. She held up her hand sharply and a purple translucent dome surrounding the group and covered the ground underneath their feet. Merely seconds later, explosions from land mines occurred around them but the guardians were protected.

"Nice one T," Oberon complimented her as the explosions died off. Elara watched as a faint pink blush rose to Titan's cheeks as she muttered some sort of thanks. She dropped her hand back to her side and the dome faded.

"Looks like my dad is going for a surprise attack," Hyperion remarked, scanning the debris on the field. King Adonis was the head conductor of the fitness sessions and loved to give the solar guardians some new challenges every now and then.

"Cirus scan the area for any leftover explosives," Elara found herself saying. She was still a little absentminded.

"Already on it," he replied. Cirus tapped his right temple and a translucent white visor slipped over his eyes as he performed the scan.

Everyone else had transformed while waiting for the results. Elara did not, however. She just gazed at the far depths of the training valley. Hyperion nudged her and she abruptly came back to reality. She noticed the others in their uniforms and took out her own transformation wand and transformed.

Cirus tapped his left temple this time and the visor disappeared. "No more explosives," he confirmed. "But there are-." Cirus was cut off by a yelp as an orange beam of light surrounded Oberon who was floating in mid-air. "Traps," he finished with a sigh.

Hyperion walked over to the beam of light. He closed his eyes and rested his palm on the surface of the beam. His palm began to absorb the light slowly until Oberon was completely free.

"You really need to be more patient," Larissa told her half-brother with a shake of her head. He stuck his tongue out her but kept his hand on the sheath of his sword.

"Solar guardians," a voice began. It was the voice of King Adonis on the loudspeaker. "Your task is simple; get to the marked area safely."

"Oh sure when you say it like that it sounds simple," Eris muttered after rolling his eyes. Themis let out a scream as simulation monsters emerged from the ground and blocked the group's path of the marked area. They quickly took their stances and charged at the monsters.

The guardians were heavily engaged in the battle and it was clear to say that their guardian training had been paying off. They all had the skill and keen concentration that allowed them to defeat enemies easily. Well, that and the fact that their attacks were pretty powerful for young guardians. Soon enough, Titan conjured a powerful solid dragon made out of dark shadows and each of the guardians climbed onto the back of Titan's mighty beast so that they could fly over to the marked area.

Elara was running towards the marked area after clearing a group of monsters with her lightning whiplash when the shadow dragon's tail wrapped around her body and placed Elara on its back. She tried to maintain her balance by grabbing Larissa who was in front of her as the dragon zoomed forward towards the area.

'_This is it!'_ Elara thought. '_Finally we'll reach there with no problems!'_ She soon realized that she was too quick to form conclusions as monsters began materializing in the air and attacking them. Titan's dragon could not defend the guardians from all the monsters so they had to do it themselves. As the dragon swerved left and right to dodge the attacks, they found it hard to keep the balance while fighting back with their powers.

A stone slate suddenly burst up from the ground and the dragon made a sharp turn to avoid it in time. Elara let out a yelp as she was knocked off the dragon during the turn and did several rolls on the dirt ground before coming to a stop. "Ow," she mumbled then struggled to get up. As she did, more monsters came and surrounded her giving her some menacing glares. "This is starting to annoy me!" Elara growled out loud to nobody in particular, although if King Adonis heard she wouldn't mind.

She was too busy expressing her frustration to notice the monsters advancing on her or that the ground beneath her was tearing away. Elara discovered this too late as a monster suddenly jumped and the dirt floor beneath her gave way and she found herself falling. But before she knew it, a sturdy hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up from the tear in the ground. Elara heard Sir Hyperion asking if she was okay as he placed a hand on her waist to keep her steady.

It was as if time stood still. Elara no longer cared about the fact that the monsters were cleared out by Hyperion or even the training session in general. All she knew is that when she looked up at him and realized that they were so close together, she could only stare at his clear blue eyes with her purple and lilac heterochromatic ones. And then Elara just knew.

She was completely in love with Prince Hyperion.

/*/*/*/

"Jupiter you have to stay still if you want these rosebuds to come out perfect," Themis told the princess. She was crouching over Jupiter's right hand, trying to paint the design of a pink rose on Jupiter's ring finger. Jupiter received the nail painting set from her friend Venus for her upcoming general ball. Although Jupiter and the rest of her friends made their debuts to society practically seven years ago, Venus was still one to give gifts.

"Fine but hurry up! You're taking forever," Jupiter complained.

Themis rolled her eyes before finishing up the last touch of Jupiter's rosebud nails. "And done! Might I say so myself that I did a pretty good job?"

Jupiter took a look at her nails while being careful not to get her nails ruined. "You may," she replied simply to Themis after inspecting them with a smile.

Elara let out a sigh while waiting for her purple nails decorated with white branches of lightning to dry. She was thinking about what happened on the training field earlier that day. She could still feel the sensation of Hyperion's hands on her waist while she stared at his blue eyes, slightly hidden by his sandy blond hair. It was no longer a crush to Elara anymore; it was love and she knew it.

Jupiter glanced over at Elara when she sighed. It seemed like Elara was thinking deeply about something but Jupiter couldn't figure out what that something was. She was just about to ask when she heard a knock on the door. "The door's open!" Jupiter yelled at the door. Themis giggled and shoved her friend for being rude as Prince Eris opened the door and entered Jupiter's grand bedroom.

"Looks like you ladies are having fun being all girly and stuff," he said with a smirk, scanning the assorted nail paints on the bedside table.

Since Jupiter's nails weren't dry, Themis was the one to throw one of her pink bed cushions at Eris's head. Eris deflected it effortlessly with a laugh. "Is that the best you can do?"

Jupiter rolled her eyes, "What do you want Eris?"

Eris smirked, "Don't worry Jupiter. I'm not here to flirt with you much to your disappointment." Themis snickered as Eris continued, "I just need to speak to Elara for a second."

Elara sat up straight at the mention of her name. "Can't you wait until we go home?" she asked.

"Yeah, you come to my home and now you want to take my best friend away from me?" Jupiter added in jokingly.

"Don't worry it's just a quick talk. Unless you want to come with me." Eris winked at Jupiter who quickly scoffed in disgust. Letting out another sigh, Elara threw herself out of her chair and followed Eris out of the bedroom and parlour and into the hallway. She stayed behind her brother but watched how he seemed less relaxed than how he was not too long ago in Jupiter's bedroom.

"Are you going to tell me why you couldn't save this talk for home or what?" Elara finally asked.

Eris sharply turned around and caused Elara to stumble back a bit from the sudden motion. They were alone in one of the corridors except for the lone guard at the end of the hallway. He was too far away to be able to hear any of the conversation. "How about you tell me what in Cygnus you were doing on the training field earlier today?" retorted Eris.

Elara immediately cast her eyes downward, analyzing the grooves in the palace's marble floor. "So you noticed," she mumbled.

"We _all_ noticed Elara! The only person who didn't notice was thankfully King Adonis but if he did you would have been in serious trouble!" Eris told her. "Don't you know that-."

"Solar guardians are forbidden to love each other!" Elara snapped. "I _do_ know Eris but the simple fact that there is such a rule isn't going to change anything!" She stormed off to the nearest balcony with Eris right on her heels. He closed the balcony door so that nobody would overhear their talk. Elara placed her hands on the golden railing with her head hung low. "I thought I would be able to control it since it was just a simple crush that could have gone away but that's impossible now. There is no doubt in my mind and soul that I love him," Elara told her brother softly.

Eris began pacing back and forth across the balcony at the sound of her words. "You may have no respect for the rules but I know Hype does. Even if you were to tell him your feelings, he will reject you. And I don't want you to get hurt thinking that he'll accept your feelings."

Elara narrowed her eyes and gripped the railing tighter. "And how do you know that Eris? Just because he's your best friend doesn't mean you know everything about him." She turned around and faced him with her arms crossed.

"Well I do know one thing and it's that you are going to get yourself killed if you confess and he does accept!" Eris nearly yelled. Elara flinched from the loud volume of his voice. His face immediately softened at her reaction. "Sorry," he mumbled. "But it's true."

Elara sighed and slid to the ground with her back against the marble pillars. "I know. I guess I'm just convincing myself that it's a lie." Her brother took a seat beside her, leaning forward on his knees.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice but I couldn't help it. You're my little sister and I don't want you to die just because of this. So I think it'll be best for you to keep this hidden for now. At least until we can be sure of the prophecy. Consider your life first alright?" Eris said to her. Elara exchanged a look of agreement with her brother before he stood up. "I'm going to head back now. You coming?"

She waved Eris off, "Go ahead. I'll go back to Jupiter and Themis later." Eris nodded then left the balcony as Elara buried her face in her hands. _"Consider your life first."_ The line repeated in her head many times. _'If I can't love Hyperion then I'd rather not have one'_ she thought sadly.

/*/*/*/

Elara walked down Callisto Palace, her white dress flowing behind her. She knew she had to get away from her mother for a bit before dinner. She was forced to try on endless ball gowns and dresses for the upcoming ball season. Her mother, Queen Europa, wanted her daughter to shine at all of them. Not just for herself but to show the available suitors out there her potential. But all Elara wanted to do was to be alone and mope in her misery over Hyperion. Of all the boys in the galaxy her heart could have chosen, it just had to be a solar guardian.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," she muttered, turning the corner. She was now in an isolated hallway with nothing but a bookshelf leaning against the wall. Elara glanced to her left and right to make sure nobody was looking before pulling out a thick green book on the bottom right of the third shelf. The wall behind the bookcase turned, revealing a secret passageway leading to her childhood hideout.

Elara placed the book back on the shelf and the bookcase spun back to its original side, leaving her inside. She took a seat on one of the royal blue loveseats and gazed at the paintings that adorned the wall. Elara was around the age of six when she, her brother, Jupiter, and Hyperion discovered the hideout. Elara's father always told them stories of how Callisto Palace had many secret passages waiting to be found. At first they thought those were just stories but they discovered the stories were quite real when they found the hideout.

It'd be pretty hard to say Elara wasn't the least bit surprised when she heard a voice speaking behind her. She whirled around and was just about to say something when her eyes connected with two other eyes. Blue eyes, to be specific. "Hey Elara."

"Hyperion..." Elara mumbled. Just what she needed at the moment. A reminder of what she couldn't have in the flesh. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a place to hang out since your mother stole Eris away to go try on some suits. And you?" Hyperion asked, taking a seat on the loveseat. Elara automatically inched away to the edge as Hyperion gave her a puzzled look. "What?" he asked, clueless.

Elara glanced at his face before looking away quickly. His clueless face was _adorable_. It made her heart tighten. "Nothing," she said casually. "So...um...you still come here..."

"Well yeah why wouldn't I? We fought dragons, saved people from magical attacks, and protected civilians here! Why wouldn't I come back?" Hyperion said with a laugh.

Elara laughed at the irony as well as they were doing that right now. "Our imaginations were quite wild yet accurate back then weren't they?"

"I guess they were." Hyperion smiled at Elara and she melted inside.

'_He's making it impossible not to love him'_ Elara thought. She then remembered, "Oh yeah, I forgot to thank you for saving me from those monsters the other day. Even if they were simulations."

Hyperion waved her off with a smile. "That was nothing. After all it's a knight's duty to save a damsel in distress. Especially when the damsel is as pretty as you." Elara nearly did a double take at his words but managed to keep her face calm.

"But why does the knight always have to save the damsel? Maybe she's capable of protecting herself," she said.

"Maybe she is," Hyperion agreed. He leaned over and wrapped strands of Elara's hair around his finger, playing with them. Elara went rigid. Now she was certain he was flirting. But it wasn't in Oberon's arrogant fashion or even her brother's annoying way. It was subtle yet enough to make Elara's heart beat wildly. "But there's also the possibility of the knight saving her just to want her," he concluded with another grin, letting his fingers run through her hair before letting go. Elara was able to relax again.

Joy settled inside her. Maybe Hyperion did like her. Then panic quickly replaced the joy. What would happen if he did? What would they do after that? She soon realized her brother was right. It was best to keep everything hidden. '_I need to get out of here. Now'_ she thought. _'But then again...I don't want to.'_

She heard a little laugh from her side. Hyperion was looking at her in amusement. "What?" she asked.

Hyperion shrugged with his smile still on his face. "Nothing," he said simply. He cupped Elara's chin lightly and tilted it upwards so that her eyes met his. "I just was looking at you thinking deeply."

Elara couldn't take it anymore. She needed to tell him that she liked him. It was killing her. She gripped his arms. "Hyperion I-." Elara was cut off when Hyperion suddenly pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened in alarm. Hyperion was kissing her. The reality quickly sunk in and Elara closed her eyes and kissed him back.

/*/*/*/

Elara hummed happily to herself as she covered one of the cupcakes Jupiter made with a pale pink icing. Queen Dione was holding a tea party for the queens and their daughters and Jupiter wanted to make the dessert this time around. Of course, as Jupiter's best friend, Elara volunteered to help. Her icing skills were getting better by the day. But she also wanted to find a moment to tell her friend that she had been secretly dating Hyperion for a while now, ever since the day they kissed.

"Boy you're awfully happy today," Jupiter spoke up, breaking her thoughts. "You keep humming to yourself. What's up?"

Elara grinned widely as she passed the now covered cupcake to Jupiter where she would place a green rose on top of it. "Oh it's nothing," she sang.

Jupiter dropped her icing bag with wide eyes. "Nothing always means something with you! Now tell me!" Jupiter insisted. She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her closer. Elara giggled and sat on the floor of the kitchen with Jupiter joining her. She put her finger to her lips and Jupiter nodded eagerly.

Elara told her, "I got my first real kiss."

Jupiter almost shrieked in delight but Elara gave her a warning look. "That's awesome!" she said in a hushed tone. "Wait, who..." Jupiter trailed off as her eyes widened again. "You didn't..."

"No but he did," Elara said.

Jupiter started shaking her head. "But the prophecy!"

Elara sighed. "Yeah I know. I tried resisting Jupiter, believe me. But my love for him is too strong to listen to any prophecy. Now you have to promise not to tell anyone. You're the only one I know I can trust completely," she told her.

Jupiter nodded before reaching over and hugging Elara. "Let's just hope this prophecy doesn't come true."

* * *

Many weeks passed and as they did, Elara's confidence about hiding her relationship without getting caught grew. Both she and Hyperion acted like friends when the others were around and near their parents so there were no suspicions. Sometimes they would sneak off to be together during visits or big events. They were sneaking off often lately with all the balls being held. Since there were many people at such events, nobody noticed if they were gone for a bit or not.

She was currently at Jupiter's ball as she greeted royals from other kingdoms with her parents. Elara was thinking about Hyperion the whole time of course. They were planning to sneak off again tonight as well. Elara felt bad for wanting to ditch part of her best friend's ball but Hyperion said he had something special to show her and she couldn't say no.

"Elara!" Queen Europa's voice broke through her thoughts. Elara immediately came to her senses and stood up straighter. Her brother gave her a long look before shaking his head. "You remember King Julius and his son Prince Destari," her mother said.

Elara automatically lowered herself in a curtsy, "Of course. Good evening King Julius and Prince Destari."

"King Julius was just telling me that his son would like to have a dance with you," King Metis told her. Elara raised her eyebrow at this. _'If you're going to ask me for a dance, at least do it yourself'_ she thought but accepted the prince's arm anyway. As she passed her mother, she saw excitement in her eyes. _'Oh no, she cannot possibly be thinking him as my suitor, can she?'_ But Destari was already leading her into a waltz so she couldn't think about it any further.

As she danced with the prince, her eyes made contact with Hyperion's near the back of the ballroom where all their friends were. She so wanted to be there with them. Hyperion gave her a slight smirk then pointed to his wrist as if there was a watch on it. Elara knew it was about time to leave and sneak off with Hyperion. Her only problem was twirling her under his arm.

She cleared her throat, "Oh my. I am quite thirsty. Would you mind getting me some punch my prince?" Destari's eyes seemed to lighten up when Elara called him her prince and he scrambled off. Elara made sure to avoid her parents' path before exiting the ballroom and heading out to the balcony she and Hyperion promised to meet up at. She hid behind a plant when she heard approaching footsteps and nearly yelped when someone placed their hand on her shoulder. She turned around and smiled once she saw Hyperion.

"You're really bad at being sneaky," he remarked.

"Does it matter?" Elara replied then gave him a light kiss. "Alright what did you want to show me?"

"Close your eyes." Elara closed them as she felt an increase in heat between them. When she opened her eyes, she saw a burst of light floating above Hyperion's palm. "It's a premature star. My dad's been teaching me how to make them since I'm a light guardian. It will become stronger as my powers grow. But my dad told me that the royal men in my family have been gifting stars to their lovers since the beginning of time. You and I are pretty serious so I thought it was time I give you one too. I named it Elara, after you of course," Hyperion finished with a smile. But Elara was too speechless to say a word. "Judging by your silence I guess you like it then?" he asked. Elara nodded her head as tears began brimming in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him tightly. Her boyfriend just gave her a star as a present. How perfect.

"Hyperion, there are no words to describe how amazing you are. I love you," Elara said softly.

Hyperion grinned then let the star fade away into space. "I love you too," he said then cupped her face with his left hand and kissed her. They parted then hugged tightly again.

Elara jerked away from him when she heard a small gasp. There, in the doorway of the balcony, was her mother along with Hyperion's mother Queen Cythera. She stared at them wide eyed. Queen Europa called a guard to come to her aid. "Go bring my husband here. Now."

"As well as mine," Cythera added in. The guard nodded and ran off to the ballroom.

Elara was just about ready to plead. "No, mother please!" she cried. But her mother and Queen Cythera just stepped out into the hallway, awaiting their husbands' arrivals. Elara and Hyperion had no choice but to follow them out.

Soon King Metis and King Adonis arrived in the hallway. Metis noticed the solemn look on his wife's face immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I was looking for Elara after Prince Destari told me she disappeared when I saw Cythera in the hallway. She was looking for her son. Then we found these two out in the balcony alone together," Europa told the two kings.

Metis's face went serious but Adonis still had that small smile on his face. "Well maybe they were acting out on behalf of a 'crush' as people call it these days. Nothing too serious," he said.

Cythera shook her head, "You don't understand Adonis. He gave her a _star_."

Adonis was shocked. Gifting someone with a star meant that their love was serious and permanent. "I'm sure Hyperion was just confused. Weren't you son?" Adonis looked at Hyperion but he could only look away from his father. "No, it's not true," he whispered, his voice shaking with anger.

"It's true," Elara said at last, lowering her head.

"How long?" Metis could barely ask.

"A while," Hyperion answered shortly.

"I cannot believe you two have been hiding this secret from all of us this whole time. You know that solar guardians are forbidden to love each other!" Queen Europa cried. Elara noticed the fright in her tone.

"You don't have any idea what this means. We've warned you all multiple times yet..." Queen Cythera couldn't complete her sentence because tears started trailing down her cheeks. She held onto King Adonis tightly as she buried her face into his cape.

"Look what you've done Hyperion, you made your mother cry," King Adonis said as he tried to comfort his wife. Hyperion lowered his head in shame; he felt really guilty.

"We didn't really mean for it to happen. It just...did," Elara tried to explain but her father silenced her by raising his hand.

"Enough. We've decided that it's best to keep you both apart. From now on, you are forbidden to see each other or talk to each other except during your solar guardian duties. Even then we will have some of the older solar guardians keep an eye out for you two," Metis stated.

"But father you know that's no fair!" Elara protested.

"Silence Elara! There will be no more discussion about it!" King Metis yelled. Elara winced; her father never yelled at her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she snuck a glance at Hyperion who was surprised at Metis' yelling too.

"Come Hyperion, we must go. We are sorry for my son's shameful actions," King Adonis said to the royals from Cygnus. Elara's widened eyes glistened with tears as Hyperion gave her a sorrowful look then turned to leave with his parents. Europa and Metis both nodded at them before facing their daughter.

Elara's fists shook uncontrollably as tears ran rapidly down her cheeks. "Elara, there are no words to describe how disappointed we are. But this is the best for you," Europa told her.

"No this is the best for _you_! This is the worse situation ever for me!" Elara shouted before running down the corridor. She kept running until she stormed inside an empty supply closet and fell to her knees in sorrow while sniffling. She couldn't believe what just happened. She grabbed one of the white towels and started wiping the tears off her face. She hoped none of the servants would mind another dirty towel.

Elara turned towards the door when she heard it open. Jupiter was standing there in the doorway with a look of understanding that told Elara that her friend saw what happened as well. Jupiter rushed over to her and gave her a hug, telling her to let it all out. Elara did exactly that as the tears rushed to her eyes almost immediately. Soon she completely drained herself and Jupiter guided her out of the closet.

"It's okay Elara. Everything will be alright," Jupiter comforted her friend.

"I just don't understand why we can't be together because of some stupid prophecy that may not even be true!" Elara wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Anyway, I'm not going to give up and I'm not going to stop seeing Hyperion," she finished. She needed to find out the exact contents of the prophecy. Then she realized she was still at Jupiter's ball and she was currently keeping the hostess away from it. She had to be strong and not let her sorrows ruin Jupiter's night. "But none of that now; I'm keeping you away from the ball. Let's go back in." Jupiter nodded and they both walked back inside the ballroom.

Themis ran up to them immediately. "Jupiter, Elara where have you been? Never mind; Eris has been looking for you Jupiter!" Themis gave Elara a little smirk and she beamed in return. Was tonight really the night her cowardly brother would admit his feelings for her best friend? Obviously Themis couldn't wait to find out as she grabbed both Elara's and Jupiter's hands and dragged them over to where Eris was talking to Oberon and Coeus. Themis released their hands as Eris turned around to greet Jupiter.

Elara and Themis quickly joined the side Oberon and Coeus was on and let out small squeals of excitement. Oberon rolled his eyes then snickered along with Coeus at something Eris said and shoved him forward.

"Oh Eris you don't have a best behaviour," Coeus laughed. Oberon started laughing along with his wolf-like howl laugh. Elara knew that the two were just trying to irritate her brother so that he would just go and dance with Jupiter already. A trick perfected through the years. Elara and Themis added into the mix by adding some giggles of their own.

Finally Eris pulled Jupiter away to the dance floor and the four went to go join the others who were not too far the away. The ache in Elara's chest increased when she saw Hyperion wasn't there. She remembered she had to stop thinking about him for now and focused on her brother and her friend dancing.

Cirus asked Themis for a dance and she agreed, leaving Elara with the others. But they were currently having conversations of their own so she decided to go sit at their table and rest her legs. She sighed while watching happy couples dance before her.

Then she saw it.

It wasn't really an _it_; she was more so a human. Near the middle of the ballroom she saw him. As in Hyperion dancing with a girl she didn't recognize. She had long wavy brown hair cascading like waterfalls down her back and light fuchsia eyes. The girl started giggling at something Hyperion said (which Elara could bet her lightning wasn't even funny) and gazed at him lovingly. Elara's heart felt like it was stepped on. Then she met the girl's eyes. They looked menacing and narrowed as if she was threatening Elara, telling her to stay away.

Elara certainly wasn't going to do that.

* * *

A/N: Suprised? Well you should be since it took forever just to update this story. I've been in a slump with my other story and after realizing that my updates chapter for T&L was released over a year ago, I knew I deeply wronged all of you :( I was going to write Elara's entire story into one act but it was soooo long that I decided to split it up into two acts. So the second part will be up as soon as people realize that I'm back to updating. I hope you all enjoyed this act and thank you for being so patient! Don't forget to leave a review!


	15. Princess Elara Origins: Forever: Part 2

**Author's Note:** Well, I pretty much waited to see if people knew I was back to updating but I didn't really get a response. Then I realized how much closer I was getting to nearly a year without updating so I decide to just go ahead and update anyway. This is part two of Elara's origins chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it. The term "solar guardians" is credited to SolarGuardianChick. I'm thinking of changing it. Do you think "astral guardians" sounds better? Let me know in your reviews!

* * *

Act 15:

Princess Elara Origins: Forever:

Part Two:

Elara grunted in frustration as she was engaged in another battle (this time with real monsters) on Neptune. The solar guardians and their parents were on a way to a meeting at Io Castle when they got the call. They had to handle the monster business first before attending the meeting. Although the Senshi of the planet, Sailor Neptune, was already in training and old enough to fight, she obviously couldn't handle it alone. The solar guardians were there to help defeat the monsters quickly and effectively.

Elara felt her energy depleting as she sent her lightning whiplash at the remaining monsters. Done at last. She couldn't believe the amount of monsters that were appearing everywhere. The increasing amount of monsters could only mean the enemy was not just some freak craving for the power of the Silver Crystal. The enemy had to be powerful on her own already.

"These monsters are getting relentless," Sailor Larissa muttered as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"The enemy is getting more powerful, that's why," Themis said, catching her breath. Her mother, Queen Raven, applauded the guardians before resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

She gave them a small smile, "We may leave now. We have a meeting to attend." They followed her to the portal Charon created and hopped through. The rest were already on the other side and they began making their way to Io Castle. Elara tried looking at Hyperion once but her father's eyes were on her like a hawk so she couldn't even look longingly in Hyperion's direction. It was so unfair the way her father was acting! She couldn't even ask the boy an innocent question about the surface temperature of a star in class without Larissa or Charon giving her a disapproving stare. She unknowingly crossed her arms as they were walking, a sour look appearing on her face.

Queen Dione and King Zeus were waiting for them at the castle's grand door as Jupiter joined them merely seconds before the group reached them. Elara quickly masked the sour look with a happier one so that her dear friend would not suspect something was not right. They were then greeted and brought into the castle as all the royals left to attend the meeting in the conference room.

Elara continued hiding her true emotions with a smile as her brother talked to his girlfriend Jupiter. She de-transformed as the other guardians went their separate ways. It wasn't long before Jupiter asked Elara to go to her bedroom. She noticed her friend's concerned expression and knew Jupiter easily read her true emotions again. She followed her friend into her bedroom and took a seat next to her on the bed. "So? Any news?" Jupiter asked.

She told Jupiter about how she asked Themis about the prophecy her mother had spoken and if she knew any details about it but it was all the same. Two solar guardians fell in love and were killed because of it. Themis knew nothing regarding Elara's questions: Who, when, and how? Elara let out a heavy sigh, looking up at the ceiling. This search was harder than she thought. "And Hyperion and I get to spend no time together. With all these youma popping up, Charon and Larissa are keeping a close eye on us, just like my father ordered them to," she added in.

"I'm sorry Elara. Things will get better, I promise," Jupiter assured her.

"Thanks but at this rate, it's not looking so good," Elara said quietly. She could tell her friend was trying to comfort her but it was hopeless.

"Let's change the subject. Do you know anything about this Lady Pandora?" Jupiter asked. Elara suddenly snapped her head around and looked at her friend with slightly intense eyes. Her friend knows who Lady Pandora is? The lady who is behind the sudden youma attacks and the person trying to take over the Moon Kingdom and have dominant control over all the planets, including Jupiter? Not to mention how she wanted to kill Jupiter herself. How did she find out about her? This wasn't good.

"She's just someone who wants control of the Silver Crystal. That's all," Elara shrugged, hoping that Jupiter would drop the subject and go to another one. But of course, she was wrong.

"I know there's more than that. Why is everybody hiding it from me? First my parents, then Thor and now you, my supposedly best friend?" Jupiter raised an eyebrow up.

She let out another sigh. She couldn't tell her friend someone was out to kill her. She was too weak to be able to admit that to her best friend. "Sorry Jupiter but it's really not my place to tell you. The best person to ask would be your mother. She's the only one that could tell you about Lady Pandora," Elara told her. Jupiter sighed and got up from her spot. Elara gave her a questioning look then stood up as well. "What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what you told me I should do. I'm going to go ask my mother," Jupiter said simply, heading for the door.

"Now?! But they're in a meeting!" Elara pressed, trying to grab her friend's arm to prevent her from going. But Jupiter was too quick for her and dodged Elara's hand before running out of her room. Elara let out a deep breath and put her hand to her forehead. _'Great, I gave her a suggestion'_ she thought before falling back on Jupiter's bed. She soon felt herself drifting away in sleep.

Around fifteen minutes or so later, Elara sprang up from the bed. A bad feeling spread through her body and she just knew something was not right. She ran out of the bedroom and found her hunch correct as the corridors were flashing red and an announcement was blaring from the intercoms. She quickly transformed and ran to the Great Hall where the others already were. Queen Dione was already on her feet giving them orders to go protect the city below. Elara nodded her head with the others and joined hands. They soon teleported to the city where they were greeted by pure mayhem. A fire was starting in one district while an earthquake shook the ground of another.

Elara took charge. "We need to separate to cover the different districts. Two solar guardians for every king or queen. Got it?" They all nodded their heads and split up. Elara went to go join her mother and brother, hoping to protect the people.

**Next Day**

If someone told Elara they were fighting for nearly twenty-four hours straight, she would have believed them.

The battle felt like it was never-ending. The guardians got tired quickly but luckily their parents and military forces from different planets were there to help them. Charon had transported some of them to Pandora's Kingdom which was really just a large meteoroid but it was where Pandora was at her strongest. They had broken into the castle successfully only to find that the castle was enchanted so strong beings of magic, such as their parents, couldn't enter. Their strategist Coeus decided it would be better for the solar guardians to regain their energy and attack the castle inside later.

At the moment they were currently stepping onto the grounds of the only place that felt entirely safe, the Moon Palace. Even the planets and their moons in the solar system were too dangerous and too close to the centre of battle so the Moon was their only option. The solar guardians desperately needed some time to rest as they were very tired from the fighting.

Princess Mercury, Mars, Venus and Serenity along with Jupiter were hiding out in the palace. The first four had too little training to survive the battles out there and Jupiter couldn't step out of safe territory without facing the wrath of Lady Pandora.

Someone must have alerted Jupiter they were here because Elara saw her friend running towards them at top speed as soon as they entered. She naturally wrapped Eris in a hug first and, in panic, started asking a bunch of questions regarding the fight.

Her brother explained the situation carefully to Jupiter. Elara watched her face sadden when Eris told her they had to go back and fight later on in the day. Elara gave Jupiter a small smile and a shrug when she looked in her direction. Then Eris started leading her somewhere where they could be alone.

Elara heard a yelp of pain coming from behind her. She turned to see Cirus with his head on Themis' lap groaning in pain. The cut on his left arm was looking seriously infected. He was infected with a monster's poison during battle. Themis looked stricken with sadness as she could do nothing to help her friend. Who was Eris trying to convince when he told Jupiter they were all fine? They were far from it! Their injuries were too much for Titan's simple healing powers. Titan got a dangerous burn, not a bruise. Oberon had a dislocated shoulder and probably some other broken bones. Elara was probably the least injured and even she wasn't feeling too great.

"Cirus, just hang in there okay? Please." Themis' voice broke as she burst into tears. Seeing her friend crying made Elara desperately wish to go back to the time when everything was fine. The time when they were all too little to comprehend the dangers that lurked around in the universe. The time when she and her friends could just run around and be kids and not protectors of the solar system. She just didn't want to see all her friends hurting so badly. She would be willing to be a good little princess and behave properly. She didn't want to fight anymore. She wished all this fighting never happened. But Elara knew that she was the leader since Jupiter could not fight with them. She had to be strong for all and be optimistic for the future. As long as she thought positive, maybe reality will bend to her will.

Healers from outside kingdoms came later to tend to the guardians as best as they could. Elara could only stand by and watch in hope for all of them. Charon told her to get some rest and she reluctantly agreed. She woke up hours later to find the others waking up from their own slumber as well. Only Eris and Jupiter were still missing.

Elara connected eyes with Charon's eyes that always seemed lonely and a little empty to her. But she knew. It was time for them to leave and fight once more. Queen Serenity entered the room and confirmed her thoughts. She dreaded having to call Eris and tell him but she had to. She pressed Eris's symbol on her communicator and waited for the call to connect.

Her brother's face appeared on the screen. "Eris! We have to head over to Pandora's Kingdom now! All the fighting has moved over to there instead of Jupiter. Queen Serenity says our moms and dads need help. We have to leave," Elara finished sadly.

"Now?" Jupiter croaked on her side of the call. Elara nodded sadly. "Fine; we'll meet you in the main hall." Elara nodded once more before Eris disconnected the call.

The solar guardians were all ready to go by the time Eris and Jupiter arrived back in the main room. Elara watched as Jupiter hugged all the guardians and wished her good luck before stopping at Elara. She then realized how hard letting them go fight must have been on Jupiter especially when she was the real target. Elara hugged her friend in assurance that she would come back. Jupiter gave her a sad smile before walking over to Eris and hugging him and kissing him.

Charon made the portal that opened to Pandora's Kingdom and each of the solar guardians entered through it. Elara shared one last hug with Jupiter before hopping through the portal.

They all knew they had to split up right away so Elara decided to take the left wing of the castle. She saw soldiers running away from the area she was heading to and ran even faster. A swarm of monsters were already approaching her. She leaped into the air and cried out, "Lightning Sonic Whiplash!" Her attack just about cleared out a row of the monsters but not all of them. She repeated her attack again but the monsters managed to revive themselves. Elara had no choice but to continuously attack and hope they would decrease in numbers.

After what seemed like a very long time, Elara decided that she needed to hide for a few minutes. Just to regain her energy. She launched a purple lightning tornado towards the monsters before running to find a place to hide. She dove into the nearest room she could find and barricaded the doors. She leaned against the wall next to the door and caught her breath. She could finally stop worrying for a second. She thought wrong.

"Aww! Are you tired?"

Elara lifted her head to see a girl in the middle of the ballroom with a black and red patterned fan in front of her face. The only part of her face that wasn't covered was her eyes. Her eyes were a light fuchsia colour and were bordered by a line of thick, black eyelashes. Elara had seen those eyes before but just couldn't remember where. She shut her eyes and tried to remember where she'd seen them. It was in a room similar to the one she was currently in, only with an orchestra. People were dancing...yet she was sitting...

"Jupiter's ball," Elara mumbled, suddenly remembering. "You were dancing with Hyperion!" she ended with a growl.

The girl laughed while lowering her fan. Elara could see the girl's whole face now. "Ah yes, Hyperion. We've been getting closer you know. Our parents believe we are meant for each other," the girl smirked. Elara just glared at her and tried to ignore her comments. "He's quite the charmer."

Elara resisted the strong urge to slap the girl and shout some nasty choice words at her. "Who are you?!" she demanded.

"I am Arya, Queen Pandora's daughter and heir of this great kingdom," Arya proclaimed proudly. She had this permanent smirk on her face, Elara noted. She wanted to wipe that smirk away so badly.

Elara scoffed, "So Lady Pandora thinks she's a queen now. Rulers are _born_ with power, not given it. And I wonder who your father could be and if he knew your mother's evil ways."

She knew she hit a sour spot in Arya because that smirk finally vanished. It was quickly replaced by a scowl. "My traitor of a father was an important royal ambassador for your information. He escorted me to the ball on Jupiter. But alas, my father could not handle the new age of my mother's dominance so my mother disposed of him. We can't deal with half hearted loyalties," Arya told her. She snapped her fan shut and glared at Elara. She noticed Arya's hair flaming in power. It reminded her of how the ends of Themis's hair lit on fire when she was angry...Oh this wasn't good. Elara's energy wasn't completely restored yet. She had to stall for more time somehow.

"So he was the one who took you to Jupiter's ball," Elara started.

The flames in Arya's hair started to die down. Elara sighed slightly in relief. "Ah, the ball. It was a magical evening. Although it was the enemy's ball, I had a magnificent time. Probably the best part was dancing with Hyperion. No, I'm mistaken. It _was_ the best part. His parents deemed us a wonderful couple," Arya said with a laugh. Elara gritted her teeth and reminded herself that Arya was just trying to provoke her. She would be lying if she said it wasn't working.

"It's an act," Elara couldn't help but say. "His parents are forcing him to meet other people because he loves me. I'm going through the same thing," she ended. Between her guardian training and duties, her mother had arranged various meetings and dates with Prince Destari. Elara's mother was now more determined than ever to pair Elara with Destari.

Arya glowered at Elara angrily. "Ha, an act you say? It seems like somebody's a little jealous." Judging by the flash in her eyes, Elara could tell that Arya was more jealous of her than the other way around.

She smirked a little to herself. "If you really got to know Hyperion then you would know that Hyperion gifted me with a star. And that means you know on Thetis, the men gift stars to their one true love, right?" Elara asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. Now _she_ was the one having a little fun with Arya.

Arya gritted her teeth while fire danced around in her eyes. "Impossible! He never gave me a star."

"Like I said, they gift stars to their one _true_ love. Which, by the way, is me." Elara stood away from the wall with her arms crossed and a triumphant smile on her face. Her energy was restored and she was just about ready to kick this girl back into the black hole she came from.

As expected, Arya let out a yell and charged towards Elara with a fist formed. She launched a right hook at Elara only to be grabbed by the wrist. Elara's fist glowed purple and she counterattacked with a punch of her own. Arya went flying.

She landed a couple of feet away, clearly dazed. She touched the spot of her face Elara hit gingerly as if her face was going to crack from the strength behind the punch. Arya was now more furious than ever. "You dare touch me?!"

"Yes, I do dare! Hyperion is not yours so forget about it!" Elara shot right back. "Lightning Sonic Whiplash!" The attack dashed towards Arya who was struggling to retrieve herself off from the floor. She was knocked into a wall, cracking it on impact. Before Arya even had a chance to recover, Elara already grabbed her by the hair and rammed her knee into Arya's stomach. She repeated the action a couple of times and even tossed in a few punches before throwing her back into the wall she crashed into earlier. Elara was huffing angrily, her fists shaking from nearly losing ultimate control. Although she wanted to hurt her very badly for even touching Hyperion, she had to restrain herself a bit or else she might end up killing the girl.

Arya was coughing and heaving horribly. Elara wanted to believe that she was too weak to fight back but she had never fought against Arya before so she had to keep her guard up. Arya proved Elara correct as she hauled herself off the ground and pulled her brown, flaming hair away from her face. Elara was not the only one raging anymore.

Arya let out a loud cry and summoned her fan, flicking it in Elara's direction. A violent current of wind hit Elara like a hand slapping a face. She fell back from the impact but she was too busy seething to even examine the damage. She quickly stood up and attacked back with a fury of lightning bolts. The two launched their arsenal of attacks against each other, neither of them backing down despite both of them growing weaker.

Then, Arya did something that Elara knew she should have anticipated but was not in the right mind to do so. After sending a large wave of fire at Elara, Arya charged right behind. Elara was quick enough to defend herself from the fire but she did not have enough time to dodge Arya's hard and magic enhanced kick to her stomach. Elara went flying the same way Arya did from the impact of her punch earlier. Her body was screaming in agony and Elara could have sworn she'd seen smoke rising from her uniform. She tried moving but immediately flinched and gritted her teeth. Elara may not be as tiny as Titan but she was still lean and a little more prone to attacks.

Elara could see Arya making her way towards her. '_So I'm really going to lose to her'_ Elara thought. She wanted to move; she didn't want to give up this way. But her body was not responding due to the amount of trauma it already suffered. Perhaps she could find a way to move her hands and send another lightning whiplash or even her afterglow attack. Anything to help her gain time to recover a bit. If only she could move her hands...

Arya was closer now. Elara wondered why she couldn't just end it from where she was but then she remembered that Arya had pride and arrogance. Those characteristics were probably gained through genetics. She knew that Arya wanted to relish in her victory and brag it in Elara's face until the last possible moment. But Elara already played with Arya earlier and wasn't so sure she'd be so easy to fall victim to her tricks a second time. She could already see Arya gathering energy in her palms as if she was going to attack right then. Maybe she was going to attack at that moment.

But the attack never came. Instead, Elara was staring at Arya who was crumpled into a motionless heap on the floor. She shifted her attention away from that image and settled her eyes on a more _handsome_ picture.

Sir Hyperion was standing there in all his shining glory, _literally_. His body was encased in a golden light as his eyes glared at Arya with pure hatred. Hyperion didn't seem to notice Elara staring at him until he finally tore his eyes away from Arya and connected eyes with Elara, softness now replacing the hatred. "Elara," he breathed out, dashing over to her. He knelt down beside her and quickly looked over her body. "Oh Thetis! What did she do?! We need to get you out of here...find Charon or something..." Hyperion continued to mutter rapidly.

"Don't worry, I'm not dead," Elara said to him. Although the situation was grave, Elara couldn't help but let a silly smile appear on her face. This was their first exchange of words over a couple of weeks. It sucked that it had to be about her physical condition but it was a conversation nonetheless.

Hyperion gave Elara a stern look. "Elara, now is not the time! Are you alright enough to move?"

Elara tried moving. She grimaced a little but she did manage to sit up and give Hyperion a small smile. "Like I said, I'm not dead. I'm just happy to see you. You should have heard the stuff that lunatic was saying about you being hers and everything. I just had to set her straight you know?" she told him.

Hyperion looked away from Elara for a brief second but she managed to catch a small smile from him. "I'm happy to see you too," he finally admitted. "Just not in this condition. I thought...I thought I lost you when I couldn't find you. I mean, Cirus, Coeus and Themis are already gone-."

Elara's smile vanished at his words. "Coeus? What do you mean Coeus? He's not supposed to be here. And gone as in dead?" Elara barely managed to ask. Hyperion's silence only confirmed her thoughts. Elara didn't even realize she started tearing up until Hyperion stroked a tear away with his thumb. Her friends that she used to see every day and laugh with were already dead. It seemed so long ago when Themis mimicked their studies teacher after Elara had been caught daydreaming. Now, she knew she could never see that imitation again.

"We need to move," Elara said at last. Hyperion nodded and put her arms around his neck. He tried to lift Elara as gentle as possible but even the slightest motion made Elara wince in pain.

Hyperion tried to soothe her with words. "I know it hurts, princess. Be strong for me okay?" Elara bit her lip and nodded her head as she blinked back tears. She was safe now in Hyperion's arms. All they had to worry about was getting her to a healer or even finding Charon and transporting back to the Moon where she could be tended to. Maybe Hyperion would get to stay with her and wouldn't have to go back and fight until she was ready. But the thoughts were just wishful thinking and couldn't be confirmed until they left this room.

Hyperion was close to the hole in the wall he came through earlier when a wall of pink flames erupted from the floor and blocked access to it. Hyperion whirled around to see Arya struggling to pick herself off the ground. She glared at the couple with immense fury dancing in her eyes. "You two think you can just run off together and live happily ever after?" Arya demanded, her voice growing louder. The fire wall she created began to expand and block all the other exits in the room. Thick, black smoke began to linger in the air. Elara couldn't help but cough wildly, her chest aching with each one.

Arya gave them a weak smirk. "I'm sorry but this is certainly not a fairy tale. If I'm going to die then you two will die along with me," she snarled. "And if I can't love Hyperion then nobody will! You two will never love each other again; you will never be anything more than friends," she cursed them as the flames in the room grew larger and the smoke grew blacker. Arya cackled evilly before collapsing afterwards.

Elara saw Hyperion glancing around wildly, trying to find an exit. She noticed there was one window not covered by flames yet but it was so high up that Elara was sure Hyperion could not reach it as long as he had her in his arms. "Hyperion," she began quietly. Hyperion stopped his search and looked down at her. "There's a window all the way up there. Leave me here. You can still escape," she instructed him.

Hyperion stared at Elara with disbelief. "There is no way I am leaving you behind," he told her.

"But-."

"No!" Hyperion said firmly. Elara stared at him with wide eyes. "I am not going to leave you here. If you die, I die," he finished with his voice cracking slightly. Elara stared at him for a few seconds as tears began to gather in her eyes. Silently, she nodded at him. Hyperion let out a brief sigh before giving her a bright smile. "I love you Elara."

"I love you too Hyperion," Elara responded solemnly before they both kissed affectionately. Elara parted to get one last look of Hyperion before the black smoke covered her view entirely. '_He's so cute. His sandy_ _blond hair, those heavenly blue eyes. I think I just died_' she thought.

* * *

A/N: And I'm done! That is the end of Elara's past. I love her story; it's so romantic. I'm hoping to get Eris's origins chapter out before school starts but there are no promises there because I am seriously behind on my other story and that story deserves more attention than this one because KyronP isn't even back to updating. Plus I know when school starts, it's going to be way more hectic than last year so I'm on a writing frenzy. Please leave a review!


End file.
